


MC Roleplay One Shots

by tytheace



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, Samgladiator - Fandom, Yandere high school, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, Gar is forever and always trans, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: this is where i post the random  one shots i write. bc theres a few,Use to just be aphmau, but then I got into more and.. well! Will add them in the bio as they’re included br />! There’s TRIGGER WARNINGS in the notes b4 every chapter it applies to !





	1. A-Con [Genemau]

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up being a bit unfinished, so.  
> Warnings; it's straight, i guess? Implied aarmau.

It was everyone’s favourite time of the year: convention time! A-con had arrived in town, and it would be as fun as always. For a while, it was kinda in the air if Aphmau was going to want to go this year, since her and Aaron broke up over the maid cafe and their lack of communication. A-con WAS their anniversary, after all. However, as the two stayed friends, it seems that Aphmau was more then eager for this convention, especially since their group expanded this year! She eagerly invited Gene, who then invited Sasha and Zenix, to come to the convention with them. Gene agreed, saying it would be an interesting and a new experience for him. Aphmau had also talked to their normal group, and they all decided to do a group cosplay for once. Aphmau managed to convince Gene, Sasha, and Zenix to join as well, although they hadn’t seen the anime they were cosplaying as. Gene agreed he would watch it whenever he could, so it was all set.

Aphmau stared into the mirror and grinned widely, pushing her hair back from her face. She wore a pink and black space suit of sorts, the costume being made of many fabric and foam. Their group costume idea was Boku No Hero Academia, class 1-A! Aphmau was cosplaying as Uraraka this year, and she was more than happy to be cosplaying as the main girl. “Aphmau-senpai!” Aphmau quickly turned to see Kawaii~chan staring back at her, KC being in her full cosplay. She wore the green and purple body suit, paired with the boots and the small jacket. She was cosplaying as Mina, who was just perfect for her. She even made her anter like things and glued them to a headband, she was seriously the best looking one out of the group. “Come on, the group is ready!” She squealed and Aphmau smiled widely, quickly nodding and following her into the main room. Once she was inside, she saw the colourful array of her friends in their cosplays. She went down the line, getting to Garroth first. He was cosplaying as Bakugo, having the grenade gauntlets on his hands and the mask on his face. Everyone had agreed that Garroth HAD to be Bakugo, with the hair but also their clash in personalities. Next to Garroth, was Laurance. Laurance was cosplaying as Bakugo’s best friend, Kirishima. Kirishima’s hero costume was shirtless, so Laurance was clearly happy to show off.

Aphmau went down the line some more, noting all the costumes. Travis was Denki, Dante was Sero, Aaron was Deku. Zane was Tokoyami, and he even made the bird mask for the cosplay! Katelyn had decided to be Jiro, which fitted really well considering Travis was Denki. Lucinda was Momo, who had a very revealing hero costume, so only Lucinda would be comfortable wearing something like that. Sasha stood next to Lucinda and was dressed as Tsu, everyone’s favourite frog girl. Sasha complained the costume was weird, but still wore it. Considering there weren’t many other girls in class 1-A, Nicole had decided to cosplay as a male! She chose Aoyama, who was one of her favourites. Zenix stood next to Sasha, being dressed as Iida. Finally, Gene had been chosen to be Todoroki. “You guys all look awesome!” Aphmau squealed as she stepped forward, clapping her hands together in joy. “Says you.” Katelyn said back and Aphmau giggled, giving the whole gang a little twirl so they could see her costume. “Thanks! But let’s get into this convention already!” She squealed as she headed towards the door, throwing it open and ready for the day ahead of her. 

It was a few hours later, and the group was much smaller. Everyone had things they wanted to do, so they split up. Gene, as well as Zenix and Sasha, stayed with Aphmau, who had been eagerly explaining everything to them. But in the past hour, her energy was draining fast. Zenix and Sasha were currently checking out some merch for a video game they liked, while Gene and Aphmau stood to the side. “Hey, uh, Aph..” Aphmau glanced at Gene, a small smile on her lips. “Yeah?” She asked and Gene rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away a bit. “You okay? You seem.. off.” Aphmau’s smile faded and she looked down at the ground, sighing a bit. “Wanna talk about it?” Gene added as he glanced back down at her, smiling a bit as Aphmau nodded slightly. “Follow me.” She suddenly said and began to walk away, Gene quickly looking at Sasha and Zenix. Zenix was busy with his video game merch, but Sasha was watching him. She suddenly nodded and Gene gave her the thumbs up, following after Aphmau. They had stopped walking in a convention hall, Aphmau leaning up against the wall and sliding down it. She sat on the floor and Gene let out a grunt as he moved down next to her, glancing at her. It was silent between them for a moment, and Gene felt a bit awkward at the pause.

“It would’ve been mine and Aaron’s three year anniversary together, you know..” Aphmau finally said and Gene lowered his head, understanding everything now. “Ah.. I see.” He sighed and Aphmau looked up at the ceiling, frowning a bit. “Plus the characters we’re cosplayed as.. is most likely going to be canon in the show..” Aphmau mumbled and Gene sighed, looking at Aphmau. “I’m fine that we’re broke up, but sometimes it just hurts to think about exes.” Aphmau said as she met Gene’s gaze, a frown on her lips. “Aph.. You deserve better then him, you know that, right? He’s a nice guy, but it wasn’t meant to be.. and that’s okay.” Gene slowly, and carefully, said. He was never good with words, so he truly hoped he said the right thing. Aphmau stared at him for a moment, before smiling a bit. “Thanks, Gene.” She said as she suddenly leaned up against him, Gene feeling his breath leave him. “N-No problem!” He quickly said and Aphmau smiled, suddenly pulling out her phone and headphones. “Wanna watch the first episode of this anime? You know, the one we’re cosplaying as..” Aphmau offered and Gene just nodding, agreeing to anything if it made her happy. She smiled and plugged in her headphones, giving Gene one of the earbuds. He slowly put it in his ear and she did the same, pulling up the first episode on her phone. She clicked play and Gene listened as music filled his ears, the anime starting.

They were nearly done the episode, and Gene was hooked. He loved the action, the character design.. he loved everything about it so far. “Wow..” He mumbled as the episode began to slowly end, Aphmau having to hold in her giggles. Watching his reactions was just as fun as watching the episode again. The way his dark, blueish green eyes went wide with every exciting moment, the way his body shook when he laughed.. “Aph? The episode ended.” She was shook out of her thoughts to see Gene staring at her, a wide smile on his face. “Oh.. right..” She said with a slight head shake, pulling out her headphone. Gene had already done the same and quickly began talking about how exciting that episode was, and how he couldn’t wait to watch more. “Sasha and Zenix will for sure like this! Zenix will love the action and Sasha loves well written plot, so she’ll-” Aphmau listened to him go on, drowning out his words as he rambled on. She stared at his face, more specifically his lips, and her body moved forward. Without thinking, she moved forward and placed her lips on Gene’s, which shut him up completely. She pulled away after a mere few seconds and reality came crashing back to her as she saw Gene’s reddened face, Gene having a shocked expression put over his face. “W-Why..” Gene began but Aphmau quickly just stood up, grabbing her headphones and phone in her hands. “I, um..” She managed to say but just trailed off to silence, the two of them sharing the shocked silence. 

“Aphmau!” Katelyn’s voice suddenly boomed out and she quickly looked to the side, seeing Katelyn and Nicole standing there. “There you are! We’re all meeting for lunch, come on!” Katelyn exclaimed and looked down at Gene, her eyebrows raising salightly. Aphmau noticed Katelyn’s look and quickly said she didn't feel good, so her and Gene went and sat down together. “We ended up watching the first episode of boku no hero academia! He loved it.” Nicole laughed a bit, saying of course he loved it, as it’s an amazing anime. “Well, fine. Come on, you two! We’re hungry.” Katelyn said bluntly and Gene slowly got up, Aphmau starting to walk off with the girls. Gene slowly followed them, moving his fingers to gently touch his lips for a moment. He watched Aphmau walk and moved his hand down, knowing he’d ask her about that later. Katelyn and Nicole led them to the rest of the group, which were in front of the convention hall. “These two losers were watching anime together.” Nicole declared to the group, laughing as Aphmau took offense to being called a loser. “It was the first episode of boku no hero academia! Remember, Gene hadn’t seen it before! Oh, and he loved it!” Aphmau squealed out and Gene moved next to Sasha and Zenix, mumbling something about how the two of them would like the anime a lot. “Good to know.” Sasha said as she eyed up Gene, smiling a bit before looking at the others. 

Lunch went by fast and then the group was split up again. Gene was nearly silent throughout lunch, but he left the group before Sasha could question him on it afterwards. Gene mindlessly walked around the convention hall, his mind full of thoughts. They would not be alone for another two whole days, Gene could not wait that long to ask why the hell she kissed him. He glanced around at the various stands of merchandise, and his eyes landed on one in particular. My Little Horsie. Aphmau, for some reason, liked that kids show. He found himself moving towards the stand, staring at the display of ponies and other merch on it. Which one does Aphmau like.. Oh, but what if she already had it.. “What are you doing?” Gene looked to the side and saw a familiar edgelord standing next to him, missing his cosplay. He had took off the bird head earlier, saying it was sweaty with it on. “Oh, hey Zane.” Gene mumbled as he looked at the ponies, Zane moving next to him. “Since when were you a fan of my little horsie?” Zane asked bluntly and Gene just sighed, saying he wasn’t. “But Aphmau is..” He mumbled under his breath, but Zane heard him. “Why does that matter?” Zane asked quickly and Gene hesitated, knowing he can’t really lie to Zane. He cared about Aphmau the most out of everyone, really. 

“I want to buy her a pony, do you know which is her favourite?” Gene asked him and Zane seemed caught off guard by him asking that, raising his eyebrows at him and crossing his arms over his chest. “Trying to become his best friend?” Zane asked and Gene just groaned, saying he just wanted to buy her a gift. “I’ll tell you context after, okay? Just please help me.” Zane hesitated before sighing, saying he would help. “But only because I’m her best friend.” He said and Gene rolled his eyes, saying thanks. Zane helped him pick out the perfect pony for Aphmau, knowing exactly which ones she had and all. Gene paid for it and got it put in a bag, getting it handed to him. “Now.. tell me the context.” Zane said and Gene nodded, saying they should move somewhere a bit more private for this conversation. In all honesty, Gene didn't hate Zane. He found their rivalry to be friendly, and he knew Zane was Aphmau’s best friend. He was just fun to tease. The two of them moved into a hall, Zane leaning up against the wall and looking at Gene. Gene took a deep breath, dreading how Zane would react when he said this. “Well..”

“WHAT?!” Zane’s voice echoed through the hall and Gene quickly covered his mouth, telling him to be quiet. “She kissed me! I don’t know why!” He whispered to a very angry Zane, dreading all the attention placed on them now. “So you’re buying her a pony?! I may not be good at love, but..” Zane said and Gene groaned, leaning against the wall. “I’m going to try and buy a card somewhere.. and then write in it that we need to talk and such. I know this is weird, but I already bought the damn thing!” Gene exclaimed as he lifted the bag, Zane putting his hands on his temple. “Fine.. Let’s go to some art stands and find a card. Mother of Irene, I can’t believe I’m helping you with this..” Zane muttered as he grabbed Gene’s arm, quickly yanking him back into the main hall. “You know, thanks Zane. You’re a cool guy.” Gene offered and Zane scoffed, saying he didn't need praise from Gene. Well, it was worth a shot. Zane pulled Gene into the artists alley and they spent the next twenty or so minutes, just looking for a card. Zane picked up a card with some anime guy on it and laughed, saying it was perfect for Aphmau. “She loves this guy.” He said as he lifted it to show Gene, who just nodded and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the card and asked if he could borrow a pen from the owner of the stand, and she said it was fine. Gene grabbed the pen and quickly began writing in the card, not letting Zane see what he was writing. He thanked the person as he finished and gave the pen back, putting the card in an envelope. “Okay, perfect.” Gene said as he put the card in the bag, glancing at Zane and saying thanks. “It’s what any best friend of Aphmau would do.” Gene just rolled his eyes, Zane really did have to mention he was her best friend every three seconds.

It was the end of the day and everyone met back up at the hotel rooms, everyone getting out of their costumes and all. “What did you buy, Gene?” Dante asked his older brother as he peered at the bag next to him, Gene just blushing a bit. “Oh, uh, it’s not for me.” He said as he grabbed the bag, moving over to Aphmau. She froze as he approached and he moved the bag into her hands, saying some excuse that he won it from a game he played and Zane said she’d like it. Zane stayed quiet, but he knew that was an awful excuse. “For me?” She asked as she peered into the bag, her eyes going wide and a loud squeal coming from her lips as she ripped out the box. “Oh my GOD! This is a limited edition pony from My Little Horsie! How the-” She looked up from the pony and at Gene. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!” She squealed as she threw her arms around Gene, embracing him in a hug. Gene’s face flushed and he quickly hugged her back, saying there was a card too. “A card?” Aphmau asked as she peered into the bag, grabbing it and shooting daggers at Katelyn for complaining about the ponies. “They are fun to collect.” Aphmau complained as she opened the card, a squeal coming from her lips as she saw the handsome anime man on the front of the card. “I picked that out.” Zane piped up and Garroth gasped, asking if Zane and Gene actually hung out. “Kinda.” Gene mumbled as he watched Aphmau opened the card, biting his lip a bit. Aphmau began to read the card to herself, her facial expression being soft the more she read. Kawaii~chan went to read over her shoulder, but Aphmau slammed the card shut before she could. “T-Thanks, Gene.” She simply said as KC whined about not being able to read it, and Gene simply nodded at her. 

The rest of the weekend went by fast, almost too fast. Gene and Aphmau never got the chance to talk, until the last day. Everyone was with their bags in the main room, and Aphmau said she was going to go and grab a snack. “I need something sweet inside my belly! Gene, wanna come?” She asked and gave him a knowing look, Gene quickly nodding and telling Sasha he’d be right back. “Alright.” She said boredly as she watched the two of them walk out of the room, glancing at Zenix when the door shut. Zenix quickly shot up and made a comment about how they, ‘finally were gone.’ “Huh?” Lucinda asked but soon grinned as she saw Zenix move towards the bag that held Aphmau’s pony, but most importantly: the card. “Yes! I’ve been wanting to know what the card says for ages now!” She whined out as she moved in as well, Zane quickly sitting up. “Hey, maybe let’s not snoop.” He commented but was ignored, everyone seemingly wanting to know. Zane just sighed, hoping Gene didn’t write anything too personal. Zenix pulled it out and grinned, Lucinda grabbing it from his hands and opening it. “Wow, there’s a lot written in here.” She commented before she cleared her throat, telling everyone to shush. “Hey, Aph. Before I get into it, I just want to say that I bought that pony myself. I know I’m going to lie in front of the others and say I got it for free, but I paid for it. Why are ponies so expensive?” Lucinda read aloud and Zane rolled his eyes, Travis asking why he would lie about that. “No, you don’t have to pay me back. I just want to tell you, thank you for being my friend.” Lucinda paused and made a loud aww’ing noise, saying that was precious. 

“You’ve been super sweet and welcoming of me, and I just never properly said thank you. However, you and I both know this is not what this card is about.” Zane tensed up and Laurance made a comment about that, asking what that could possibly mean. “Holy shit.” Lucinda said with wide eyes, Nicole asking what. “I read ahead, but get ready for this.” Lucinda said and cleared her throat, Zane trying to tell her to stop reading. “This is about what you did earlier. I guess I just want to know why you did it. Was it a mistake, an accident?” Lucinda read and Zane slowly buried his head in his hands. “I just want to know why you kissed me.” The room was dead silent, so Lucinda kept reading. “I mean, it was nice and all. But it just confused me a lot. If it was a mistake and you just want to stay friends, I get it and respect that. However, if it wasn’t a mistake..” Lucinda bit her lip. “We need to talk, Aphmau. Kissing your friend randomly after watching an episode of an anime, is really strange. Especially when we were in a public place. I just need answers, so please let’s talk about this when we can. Thanks for reading, hope you like the pony, Gene.” Lucinda shut the card after reading and throughout the dead silence, everyone heard a loud groan. “He’s an idiot.” Zane groaned into his hands, shaking his head. “Writing all of that in the card.. Sheesh.” Garroth quickly asked Zane if he was mad, to which Zane said he was. “It was a shock when he first told me.” Zane added and Kawaii~chan gasped, asking if Zane had known this entire time. “Of course I knew! He can’t lie from Aphmau’s best friend. Besides, that's why she asked him to go and grab a snack. They haven't gotten the chance to talk yet.” Zane simply said, looking up and seeing the pure shock on everyone's faces. 

Aphmau moved down the hallway and when she arrived to a vending machine, she made sure no one was around. When the hallway proved empty, she turned her attention to the tall male next to her. Gene looked down at her and smiled a bit, which made her smile back. “Thank you for buying me that pony, Gene. You have no idea what it means to me.” She said gently and Gene just chuckled a bit, saying it was no issue. “You’re my friend, so.” He added and Aphmau laughed, it slowly trailing off into an awkward silence between them Gene mentally cursed at himself, he knew he shouldn’t have mentioned her being a friend. Because that just brought up the elephant in the room. “Um.. About the kiss..” Aphmau began to say but paused, taking a deep breath and exhaling it into a somewhat forced laugh. “I don't know why I did it, if I’m being truly honest here..” She admitted and Gene let out a sigh, saying it was fine. Deep down, he wished she had said she kissed him before she was in love with him, but this was fine too. “You know, I uh..” Gene nervously began to say, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Was he truly about to do this? Aphmau blinked at him and Gene just let out a laugh. “I really like you, Aphmau.” He admitted to her and Aphmau quickly looked at him, her eyes being wide and her mouth hanging open a bit. Gene made sure not to look at her, his face being a bright red colour at the moment. awho avoided eye contact by hiding his face a bit. “I have liked you for ages now.. I mean, who wouldn’t like you? You’re funny, sweet, beautiful..” Gene paused himself and blushed more, rubbing his neck and laughing a bit. “Sorry, but it’s true. You know, it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, do not feel pressured to do so! I’d love to stay friends with you..” Gene mumbled and bit his lip, laughing a bit. “Sorry, this is so awkward,” He admitted and looked down at his shoes. 

“I really just-” Gene had began to say but was cut off when his hand was grabbed, which shocked him too much to keep going. Aphmau grabbed his chin and made him look down at her, her own face being a red colour. It seemed like she had tears in her eyes, which worried Gene, but she didn’t look sad. “I-I really like you too!” She blurted out as she moved closer to him, Gene’s heart beat going even faster. “I don't know if I’m ready for a relationship yet, but I like you and I eventually want to be with you! We can try, I guess..” She said softly and Gene as put into a shock at what she was saying, a smile slowly growing over his face. “When did you realize you liked me?” Aphmau asked before Gene could say anything, and he paused, thinking for a moment. “I liked you in high school, but I was terrible with my feelings.. The feelings went away but ended up coming back when we met at love love paradise..” Gene shyly said and looked away a bit, Aphmau just making him look back. “This is embarrassing.” He admitted as he stared down at her, Aphmau just sniffing and smiling widely. “I started to like you when you first started working at the maid cafe.. The feelings started small but they kept on growing..” She suddenly said and Gene blushed more, covering his face with his free hand. “Stop, I’m so embarrassed..” He giggled out and Aphmau stood on her tiptoes, moving his hand away. “Embarrassed is a good look on you.” She declared as she stared at his reddened face, smiling widely at him. “Your smile is heavenly.” Gene mumbled mindlessly as he stared at her lips, Aphmau letting out a squeak at the sudden bold compliment. 

“T-Thank you!" She quickly said and Gene snorted a bit, starting to laugh a lot. “What!” Aphmau asked in a huffed tone and Gene kept laughing, saying she looked cute when flustered between his laughs. “I do not!” Aphmau argued and Gene shook his head, saying it was very much true. “Hmph!” She pouted and turned around, pulling out her money and looking at the vending machine. “Heh..” Gene said as he stepped behind her, looking past her at the machine. Gene watched as Aphmau picked a bottle of poopsi and a bag of chips, both of them coming down for her to grab. He quickly grabbed both of them before she had the chance, Aphmau just laughing and trying to grab them from him. “Shorties don’t get snacks.” Gene teased and Aphmau gasped, clearly being too happy to notice how lame that joke was. “Geeene!” She exclaimed as he began to dart off, Aphmau chasing him and laughing the whole way. Gene ran all the way to their hotel room, stopping outside of the door and holding the drink and snack up in the air. Aphmau caught up to him and began to try and grab the snacks in his hands, becoming frustrated. “A kiss will get you these.” Gene said with a laugh and Aphmau stopped moving, just staring at him. He panicked and quickly tried to take that back, saying it was a joke. “No need to actually-” He was cut off by Aphmau grabbing each side of his face, placing her lips on his once again. Gene melted in her hands and she quickly grabbed her snacks from him, pulling away. 

“My snacks.” She said as she stuck her tongue out, giggling as Gene blushed a lot. “Fine.” Gene mumbled and looked away, clearly being flustered. “Hah! But, um, on a serious note.. When should our first date be?” Aphmau shyly asked and Gene froze, slowly looking at her. “You’re serious? U-Um, whenever you want it to be!” Gene said happily and Aphmau blushed, giggling and saying of course she was serious. “I did say I liked you, did I not?” She asked him and Gene stuttered, saying he thought she said she didn’t know if she was ready. “You’re right, I don’t. But I won’t know unless I try.” She said gently and Gene nodded, saying he understood. “We can plan our date when we get home.” Gene offered and Aphmau agreed with him, stepping past him and grabbing the door knob. Gene turned around as she opened the door, stepping back inside the room. “Hey, I’m back with-” Aphmau had began to say, but froze halfway when she noticed everyone staring at her. “..a drink and chips?” She slowly continued as she moved forward, Gene coming in after her. Gene shut the door and looked away, his eyes falling on Zane. Zane met his eye contact and gave him a look, which confused Gene. “That took a while.” Nicole piped up and Aphmau walked over to her bags, asking if it did. “I didn't know what to get.” Aphmau simply said and Gene slowly moved over to his stuff, picking up his bag. “Thought you needed something sweet.” Dante asked as he noticed Aphmau’s chips, and she simply sighed. “Nothing good was there.” She offered and Travis let out a laugh, turning to Dante. 

“The only sweet thing she tasted recently was Gene’s lips.” Travis said in a smooth tone and Gene dropped his bag out of shock, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Dante began hollering with laughter, Nicole hitting Travis’s arm and saying that was a bad joke. “W-What?!” Aphmau said loudly as her face turned a bright red in shade, Travis just grinning at her. “They read your card.” Zane simply piped up and looked at Gene, shaking his head a bit. “We were curious!” Lucinda said as she put her hands up in defense, Aphmau’s face being a bright red in colour. Gene was currently hiding his face in his hands, feeling a pat on his back. “That’s probably why they took so long.” Zenix chimed in as he patted Gene on the back once again, Sasha shaking her head at Zenix. “Don’t be so weird, leave them alone.” She sighed out and Gene mumbled out a thank you for Sasha, because at least someone had common sense. “Why did you read my PERSONAL CARD!” Aphmau said loudly and Lucinda apologized, saying her curiosity got the best of her. “Aphmau, you have a bad taste in men.” Katelyn said as she shook her head, Aphmau grabbing a pillow off of one of the beds and throwing it at Katelyn’s head. “You guys are the worst!” She whined loudly and turned to look at her best friend. “Zane! Why didn’t you stop them!” She complained and Zane simply chuckled, saying it was too late to stop them. “Besides, it was kinda funny.” He said with a shrug and Aphmau whined loudly, falling face first onto the bed. 

“I hate all of you.” She whined more and Kawaii~chan let out a giggle, saying how she didn’t hate Gene. “True, because he isn’t nosy and annoying.” Aphmau shot back and Kawaii~chan pouted at her, Aphmau slowly getting back up. “You love us.” Katelyn said and Aphmau narrowed her eyes at her, simply letting out a laugh. “Gene, let’s go.” Gene moved his hands from covering his face and looked at her, being confused. “Huh?” He asked and she turned to him, grinning a bit. “Since they think we’re so madly in love, let’s go and.. make out.” She said and Gene blinked a few times, starting to smile. “Wait, no.” Katelyn said but Gene cut her off before she could continue, letting out a laugh. “Sure, Aphmau. Let’s go make out.” He said with a wink and she grabbed his hand, telling the others they could deal with their bags. “Aphmau!” Katelyn shouted and Aphmau just gave her a little wave, pulling Gene out of the hotel room. “They're annoying.” Aphmau sighed as they moved a bit away from the hotel room, still holding onto Gene’s hand. “Well, all friends can be annoying.” He agreed and she just giggled, pulling him along the hotel hallway.


	2. Story of Deidre [MCD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan kid I made with @biologyn.y, named Deidre. During that period in season three where Gene mind controlled the village of phoenix drop, mostly Kawaii~chan, into thinking he was her husband, they had sex. KC ended up pregnant and it was Gene’s, although they didn’t know it. Their daughter has dark blue eyes (like Gene), pink hair, and pink ears and a tail. When she gets a bit older, the tips of her ears and tail become black, like Gene’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also unfinished, sensing a theme yet?  
> Warning: Uh, kinda non con with how Deidre was made? Weird het shit, i guess

“Get rid of it.” Gene tensed up and his hands balled into fists, staring at the back of Shad’s head. “This.. daughter of yours is useless and taking up your time. We have enough issues to deal with, get rid of her.” Shad had noticed Gene was leaving the Nether at least once a week no, and it seemed suspicious. When he confronted him on it, Gene had no choice but to tell him about his child, Deidre. Shad didn’t seem to care for her, at all. “Pardon me?” Gene asked and Shad turned his head slightly, making eye contact with Gene. “Get rid of her. I don’t care how. Leave her in another village, kill her.. Just do it.” He ordered and turned his head back to face out the window of their nether fortress. 

Gene felt an emotion mixed with anger boil up inside of him. He hadn’t experienced emotions for another person in so long, it felt foreign to him. “No.” He suddenly said, being slightly surprised at his own words. Gene took a step back as Shad let out a loud laugh, knowing that wasn’t a good thing. “I think you misheard me. There wasn't an option to say no. Need you forget I’m the reason you’re sentient right now, I can take that away from you.” Gene bit his lip and looked away, not liking this situation one bit. “My.. apologies, my lord..” Gene managed to get out, still having his hands in fists. “Good. Now, go. Do it now.” Shad ordered and Gene summoned his sword, hesitating before turning around to walk off.

Gene sighed and tapped his foot against the ground, glancing around. This place was really hard to look at, no wonder why no one ever came here. Dante was running late, However.. He was usually on time. Gene heard footsteps and glanced back, smiling slightly as he saw Dante walk through the forest. His smile dropped when he saw Deidre wasn’t with him, and Dante didn’t look happy. “Where is she.” Gene immediately asked and stepped towards Dante, who told him to calm down. “I am calm. Where is my daughter.” Gene asked him, clearly not being calm. Dante sighed a bit and looked down slightly. “About that.. She’s, um..” Gene’s anger rose rapidly, it being a shadow knight flaw, and he grabbed his sword. He stepped forward and grabbed Dante by his chest piece, lookh enraged. “Where is she?! What did you do to her?!” Gene growled and Dante huffed, quickly pushing Gene back. 

“Lord Levin found out about this! Well.. Some people in the village found out about Deidre and freaked out. Lord Levin told me to get rid of her.. He offered to find the best priest in the land for her.. I said no, but I knew what I had to do.. I gave Deidre to a friend on the phoenix alliance island. You can still see her, but..” Gene lowered his sword and shut his eyes, trying to calm his anger. “No one can know who her parents are. I’m sure Lady Aphmau wouldn't mind but..” Dante sounded sad about the situation as well, and Gene opened his eyes, staring at him. “Bring me to her.” 

“Gene, I can’t just bring a shadow knight to the Phoenix alliance island..” Dante said slowly and Gene glanced around, huffing a bit. “Then you won’t. Bring me to the village, I’ll change my clothes into something more.. casual.” Gene offered and Dante knew this was a bad idea. He stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. “If you hurt any of them..” Dante warned and Gene shook his head, saying he just wanted his daughter. Dante stared him in the eyes and dropped his arm, turning around and telling Gene to follow him. Gene obeyed and they walked into the city, Gene glancing around at the citizens as he hid in the shadows. He saw some clothes he liked and looked at the male wearing them, his armour transforming into those clothes. 

“How.. did you do that?” He heard Dante ask and Gene just glanced at him, saying it was a shadow knight thing. Dante slowly nodded and led Gene over to the portal that connected Phoenix Drop and the Phoenix alliance island. “If you do one thing wrong, there are some of the strongest people I know on this island. You won’t stand a chance.” Dante warned him and Gene just sighed, saying he knows. “I only want to see Deidre.” He finished and Dante looked at him, nodding a bit. “Then let’s go see her.” Dante said and stepped into the portal, Gene following after him.

The island was as bustling as ever, Gene had actually never been here. People were everywhere and the buildings stood tall, it reminded him of O’Khasis in its prime. “Come on, Kiki should be at her barn.” Dante said, taking Gene out of his thoughts. Gene began to follow Dante, asking questions about this ‘Kiki.’ “Is Kiki her real name?” He asked and Dante sighed, saying it was a nickname. “Do you even know her real name? If this woman is watching Deidre, she better be good.” Dante muttered about how anyone was better then Gene, who just rolled his eyes at that. “And she owns a barn? You gave my daughter to a hick?” 

Dante forgot how much his brother loved to complain. “She’s not a hick. She’s a magicks user that can heal and also understand animals. She’s a wonderful woman, already having a daughter.” Gene huffed a bit and just followed Dante, still not so sure about this Kiki girl. He stared at the barn as they approached, hating the smell that animals made. It was disgusting. “Kiki!” Dante called out as he pushed open the barn door, Gene making a face as he smelt way too many animals. Suddenly, a short but happy redhead appeared. “Dante? Why are you back so soon? I’m happy to see you, of course! But..” She said and glanced at Gene, making a face. “I vaguely remember you.” 

Gene gave her a cocky little smile and waved his hand at her, Dante quietly explaining this was the father of Deidre. “Hmph, I suppose you want to see her.” Kiki said and turned around, moving her hands to her mouth. “Leona! Come here with Deidre!” Gene vaguely remembered that name, fully remembering her when she came bounding in with his child. She was a werewolf girl, one of the ones he mind controlled. Awkward. She made a face at him but Deidre giggled, waving at Gene. Gene smiled and waved back, asking Deidre how she was. “Good!” She replied and it made Gene even slightly happy. She was slowly learning to talk, and it was the cutest thing.

“Who are your new friends?” Gene asked her and she giggles, pointing to Kiki. “Ma Ki.. Ki!” She said slowly and smiled widely as Kiki clapped and nodded. “Ant Lena!” She also said as she pointed at Leona, who laughed. “Close enough!” She said with a wide smile and Gene could feel emotions, for once. He felt happy. “And who is he?” Leona asked as she pointed to Gene, Deidre smiling widely. “Daddy!” She exclaimed and Gene had to blink quickly, forcing himself not to tear up. 

Gene took a seat with Leona and Deidre, Kiki giving them the stink eye from a mile away. “Papa and Mommy still visit?” She asked Gene, who looked at Leona. He didn’t know that answer. “Yes! Same with Nekoette and Dmitri.” Leona exclaimed and Deidre let out a small cheer, Gene chuckling a bit. After a while, Leona informed her it was nap time. Her eyes lit up and she climbed back into Leona’s arm. “Bye bye daddy!” She said with a wave and Gene waved back, watching Leona carry her out the door. “She’s the only child I’ve seen be happy about nap time.” Kiki said with a soft laugh, Gene standing up.

“Dante, there’s something I gotta tell ya.” Gene said as he walked forward, Kiki crossing her arms while she looked at him. “Oh?” Dante asked, clearly worried. “So, while your lord told you to get rid of the baby, so did mine. You know, Shad.. He found out about her and told me to, uh, get RID of her, if you catch my drift.” Dante stiffened slightly and Kiki glared at him, stepping forwards. “If you do as much as even just pinch her, I swear to Irene I will personally-“ Gene put his hand up to stop her, rolling his eyes. “Of course I’m not doing it, apple.” He said and Kiki huffed, slapping his hand again. “It’s Kiki.” She said and Gene waved her off, looking at Dante. “The thing is.. I said no to Shad. He nearly killed me then and there. So, I apologized and lied, saying I would do it. Now, I can never return to the nether.” 

Dante stared at Gene for a moment, not having the slightest clue on what to do. “So, you’re homeless?” Kiki asked and Gene shrugged, saying he basically was. “Because if I go back and she’s still around, he’s going to murder me.” Gene said with a shrug, leaning against a post in the barn. “Well.. You can’t live in Phoenix drop..” Dante mumbled and Gene said he was well aware of that. “He could.. live on the island? With permission from Aphmau, I mean.” Kiki slowly suggested and narrowed her eyes at Gene. “Besides, if he is evil, our guard will have him down in seconds.” Gene rolled his eyes but nodded along, saying he would be grateful for that

“Aphmau is currently between trips, so I’d run to go and catch her now.” Kiki suggested to them and Dante nodded, thanking Kiki again for taking in Deidre. Dante grabbed Gene’s arm and yanked him away, quickly heading towards Aphmau’s quarters. He saluted to the guards at the door as they walked in, Gene finding this place.. way too fancy for him. “Lady Aphmau!” Dante exclaimed and Gene looked forward, seeing the familiar short girl. It’s been ages since he last seen her, she looks good. He saw her in the nether once but besides that, it had been longer hen 15 years. Stood next to her, is her guard. 

He was in the nether too, what was his name again? Laurance mentioned him. “Sir Garroth, looking as good as ever.” Dante said and, Gene assumed, Garroth laughed a bit. “No need to be so formal, Dante. We’re friends.” Garroth said and Gene checked him out. He thinks Shad mentioned him, now that he looked at him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, handsome face. Yup, he looks like Esmund. “What brings you here, Dante?” Aphmau asked with a smile and Dante bit his lip, stepping to the side. Gene was surprised that he was suddenly face to face with Aphmau, and gave a little smile.

“I have an issue.” Dante said and Garroth just looked confused, but Aphmau looked enraged. “Why the hells is your brother here?!” She exclaimed and Gene let out a laugh, saying he had quite the reputation. “Aphmau, you know about Deidre. Well, I’ve kinda been.. hiding something from you..” Dante said and slowly began to explain how he’s been letting Gene see Deidre, how he had to give Deidre to Kiki, how Gene said no to Shad, and how Gene was homeless now. Aphmau listened to Gene talk, her arms crossed over her chest. “Why are you doing this, Dante? He doesn’t deserve this.” Aphmau said softly and Gene made an offended face at her, but didn’t comment. 

“Aphmau.. I just want a happy family. Gene may not care for me, but he cares for his daughter. You of all people should know what it’s like to.. have a child that doesn’t have a father.” Dante said and Aphmau looked away from him, Garroth putting a hand on her shoulder. “As Kiki said, if he tried anything.. the guard would get him.” Dante added in and Aphmau sighed, stepping towards Gene. “Put him in the old jail cells next to the main guard tower. I’ll send people to renovate it a bit, so it can house him.” She decides and Dante reached out, hugging Aphmau. He thanked her and she just sighed, hugging him back. 

“If you hurt anyone here, I will personally put you down.” Aphmau said to Gene as she pulled away from her hug, Gene just rolling his eyes. “Got it. So, what can I do? I’m officially a member here.” Gene asked and Aphmau shook her head, saying he was not a member. “You are a visitor.” She corrected and he laughed a bit. “I can fight, you know. I can join the-“ Aphmau cut him off before he could even finish. “Not in a million years will you join the guard.” Gene poured at her but didn’t argue, secretly thankful for their kindness. He’d never tell them that though, gotta keep up his tough guy act. “I should really be getting back to Phoenix Drop, can I trust Gene with you?” Dante asked and Aphmau nodded, saying they could handle him.

“Be good.” Dante said to Gene before walking away, Gene just chuckling a bit. “When am I not?” He called after him and looked at Aphmau, smiling down at her. “I haven’t seen you in ages. You’ve aged well.” Gene said and noticed Garroth looked annoyed by that comment. “Don’t care. Do you know any of Shad’s plans?” She asked bluntly and Gene shook his head. “Not his newer ones. After my last mission, he lost trust in me and made someone new his head in command. I know a vague idea of some of it, I guess.” He said with a shrug and Aphmau sighed, mumbling under her breath about how useless Gene was. 

“Rude.”


	3. It Sucks [Vamp!Gaaron]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where werewolves exist, shouldn't vampires too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda unfinished fuck.  
> Warnings; Gets a little sexual? Implied sexual. Just weird.

“Have you guys noticed that Garroth is acting.. odd?” Dante asked the group and Travis looked up from his phone, glancing over at Dante. The group was all currently in Lucinda’s house, all but Garroth. Which was odd, as Garroth was almost never away from the group. They were all scattered around Lucinda’s living room. Travis was draped over Dante’s lap on a chair, Katelyn and Kawaii~chan sat in a similar way on her other chair, while the rest were on her couch. “Huh, yeah. Maybe he’s sick?” Lucinda suggested as she walked into the kitchen, to which Zane sighed. “Unlikely, Garroth has been building up his immune system since he was young.” Aphmau hummed a bit and glanced at her phone, clicking on Garroth’s name in her texts. “I’m texting him now.” She said to the group as she typed a message out, reading it to the group as she hit send. “Hey Garroth, just wondering if you’re sick or something. You’ve been away from the group and we miss you.” Aaron shifted a bit in place, biting his lip. 

“Ooo, he’s typing!” Aphmau said and Katelyn said that was quite fast for Garroth, he usually took a while to reply. “Ah! He sent a message!” Aphmau quickly read it over. “Sorry, Aph. I’ve been feeling out of it recently.” Aaron furrowed his eyesbrows as Zane said it’s unlikely that Garroth is actually sick. “He’s probably just going through an emo phase.” KC giggled as Katelyn said Zane was one to tell, to which Zane got offended. However, Aaron couldn’t stop thinking about it. Aaron and Garroth had become very close within the last year, possibly even more then friends. After Aaron and Aphmau had broken up, but stayed friends, Aaron realized he was interested in men as well as females. Garroth was always open with his love of any gender, so that inspired Aaron to, well, experiment. For someone close to Aaron being sick, or worse.. he knew he had to go and check on him. 

Aaron had decided to visit Garroth later that day, which Zane and Laurance allowed him inside to do. “Good luck.” Laurance said as Aaron walked up the stairs, approaching Garroth’s door. He reached his hand up and knocked, his tail wagging as he waited. When he got no reply but heard shuffling inside, he decided to go against Garroth’s wishes. He reached down and grabbed the door knob, twisting it and stepping inside. “Garroth?” Aaron asked as he stepped into the pitch black room, the door slowly shutting behind him. “Leave.” Garroth’s voice came from the darkness of the room, and the sudden harshness surprised Aaron. “No, Garroth. I’m worried about you.. It’s been a week since I’ve last seen you.” Aaron said as he stepped forward, the door fully shutting behind him. 

Aaron couldn’t see Garroth in the room, but he heard movement. “Garroth-“ Aaron said as he stepped forward, a gasp following as he felt a force hit his side. Aaron let out a grunt as his body slammed into a soft material, more then likely Garroth’s bed. Aaron felt a heavy weight on top of him and he went to ask why the fuck he did that, when a sharp pain came from his neck. “Fuck!” Aaron hissed out as the pain continued, Aaron not being able to tell what the hell was happening. He began to move his arm to Garroth’s bedside table, knowing he had one of those lamps that just needed to be touched to turn on. He slammed his hand on it and a dim light filled the room where darkness had previously rested. Aaron quickly moved his gaze to the weight on top of him, seeing Garroth’s fluffy blonde hair move away from him. He stared as Garroth’s face came into view, a shocked expression moving onto his face. 

Garroth stared down at him, his mouth having a dark red liquid dripping from it. From his mouth, were two pointed teeth.. fangs. Garroth’s eyes widened as he stared at Aaron and he threw himself back, falling off the edge of the bed. Aaron quickly sat up and moved his hand to his neck, it becoming slightly damp. He pulled his hand back and stared down at it, the same liquid being on his hand. He lifted it up to his nose and sniffed, recoiling as the scent of blood filled his nose. “A-Aaron! I’m so sorry!” Garroth quickly said from the ground he sat on, and Aaron moved to the edge of the bed. “I-I told you not to come in.. I couldn’t control it..” Garroth said weakly, his voice coming out more as a whimper. “Garroth?” Aaron asked quietly and Garroth lowered his head, sniffing a bit.

“I’m a monster.” He whispered and Aaron reached down to put his hand under Garroth’s chin, making him look at him. Aaron didn’t know what the hell was happening, but he knew what calling yourself a monster did; no good. “What happened.” Aaron asked him seriously as Garroth stared at him with wide eyes. “A-A few nights ago.. A week now, I guess.. I was attacked by.. someone.. I fought them off well enough but they bit my neck and I.. I-I..” Garroth trailed off as tears began to fall from his eyes, a sob coming from his lips as he pulled away from Aaron to stand up. He reached over and flicked the light switch up, wincing slightly as he did. “I-I’m a monster! A freak!” He cried out as he motioned to himself, to which Aaron finally got to look at him without the darkness.

His skin had a more grey hue to it now, and his ears looked more pointed. He had those fangs from his mouth, and blood dripping down his chin. His nails seemed longer and when he motioned to his neck, Aaron could see a bite mark in it. His eyes were full of tears, and they were now a dark red colour in place of his usual blue green colour. “I knew vampires existed in this world, but.. I-I never wanted to be one!” Garroth sobbed out as he collapsed to his knees, burying his face into his hands. So that’s what had happened Aaron slowly moved off of the bed and down next to him, putting a hand on Garroth’s shoulder. “Look at me.” Aaron said gently and Garroth looked up, tears running down his cheeks and mixing with the blood stained. “If you’re a monster, so am I.” Aaron’s ear twitched. “It’s not your fault this happened.. you are not a monster.” Aaron cupped Garroth’s face, moving his lips up to gently grace his forehead. 

“Now.. Keep drinking, you’re probably very thirsty..” Aaron mumbled as he moved to face Garroth, who seemed taken aback by Aaron’s request. “N-No! I can’t!” He stammered out but Aaron just pulled him closer, shushing him. “I’m a werewolf, an ultima at that.. I won’t be effected by this.. It just hurts a bit, but Garroth?” Aaron pulled him closer. “From the vague knowledge I have of vampires, I know you need this.” Aaron said as he pulled his shirt collar down a bit, exposing his neck to Garroth. Garroth’s eyes went wide and he flung himself onto Aaron, embracing him while he began to suck at his neck. Not biting, but cleaning up the mess he had previously made. “You taste so good..” Garroth mumbled into his skin and Aaron blushed a bit, chuckling as he placed a hand on Garroth’s back. “Thanks, I’m blood type O.” He explained and Garroth groaned into his neck, licking up the last bits of blood. 

“Just a little more..” Garroth murmured as he sank his teeth back into Aaron’s neck, causing Aaron to wince and curse under his breath. “Oof, yeah that stings. But it’s fine.” Aaron muttered as Garroth drank a little more of his blood, gripping onto him as he did so. Garroth pulled away after a minute of sucking, a slight pant falling from his lips. “T-Thank you..” He whispered as he cleaned up Aaron’s neck, which sent shivers down Aaron’s spine. “It’s no problem.. Now..” He moved Garroth’s face away from his neck, Garroth licking his lips. “We need to talk about this more.” Aaron said as he motioned to Garroth, who just sighed a bit. “A stupid vampire attacked me and bit me.. And now look at me..” He sighed a bit more and leaned his forbears against Aaron’s shoulder. “From what I’ve experienced.. The sun light stings a bit when I’m in it. Also, my ears look stupid.. I can’t even fucking eat garlic bread anymore!” Garroth said, his anger coming through at the last comment. 

“Damn, not the garlic bread.” Aaron said with a slight grin, and Garroth just groaned at him. “Rude..” He said with a put, a soft smile growing over his lips as he moved his face to look at Aaron. “We’re all worried about you.. So, how about we get you an umbrella, or something, and bring you to the rest? I’m sure Lucinda will know a thing or two about vampires.” Aaron suggested and Garroth sighed quietly, saying Zane had an umbrella downstairs. “Great! But you know what? I’ll actually call them all over here, so you don’t have to go in the sun.” Aaron said as he stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did. He opened his text messages and sent a mass text to all of the group, saying to meet at Garroth’s. “I know what’s wrong, be prepared for a shock.” He hit send and heard Garroth say his name, to which he turned to look at him. He was met face to face with Garroth, who’s greyish cheeks were flushed. 

“Thanks for caring so much..” Garroth said as he grabbed Aaron by the shirt collar, pulling him close and moving his lips on his. Aaron stiffened for a second before relaxing into the kiss, his free hand naturally moving to Garroth’s curly locks. He moved his body closer to Garroth’s, a small grunt coming from his lips as Garroth deepened the kiss, moving Aaron up against the nearest wall. “H-Hey now.. The others are on their way..” Aaron mumbled into the kiss as he felt Garroth’s hands roam, to which Garroth just huffed. “Sadly..” He said as he pulled away, giving Aaron a sly smile. “Maybe we can finish after.” Garroth suggested as he fully pulled his body away from him, moving over to turn off his lamp. “Ooo, a werewolf and a vampire.. Scandalous.” Aaron said with a grin, Garroth just snorting and laughing as he turned off his lamp.

“Holy shit.” Travis said as he stared at Garroth, who nervously sat in his chair. Garroth had revealed himself to the others and explained what happened, to their shock. “Yeah, so thank god I went to go check on Mr. bites a lot.” Aaron moved down his shirt collar to show his bite marks, KC wincing at the bite. “Otherwise there might’ve been two vampires running around now.” Garroth lowered his head and shot daggers at Aaron, saying he had said sorry. “I know, but still.” Aaron said and Garroth stuck his tongue out at him, his teeth sticking out at well. “Now Zane isn’t the only edgy one.” Dante said with a chuckle, receiving a jab to the side from Zane. “So like.. is Aaron your new blood supply, or?” Katelyn asked with a half serious, half mocking tone, to which Garroth flushed red. He quickly shook his head, looking away from him. “T-There’s places to buy blood for me to drink! Like, smoothies and shit! Or there’s alternative! I’ve been googling throughout the week!” He quickly said and Lucinda nodded to agree, saying he was correct. 

“Although, I’m sure Aaron wouldn’t mind.” Lucinda said with a wink in Aaron’s direction, to which Aaron blushed but also laughed. “It hurts to be bit, Lucy.” Travis said with a head shake and Lucinda laughed, grinning at Aaron. “Is the ultima a big baby and can’t handle a little pain?” She asked in a teasing tone and Aaron huffed, glaring at her. “If he badly needs it, I’ll let him. But that’s it.” He said and Lucinda just grinned more, clearly amused at Aaron giving in. “I-It’s weirdly intimate, so I’ll probably avoid it best I can..” Garroth shyly said, acting as if they weren’t making out before the others had arrived. He was a good actor, Aaron can give him that. “True, it would be.” KC pointed out and Lucinda just said that made it even better, which made Aaron look away. “I think being a vampire made him hotter.” Katelyn pointed out and Aphmau agreed, saying earrings would look cool with his pointed ears. “And tattoos!” Katelyn added and Garroth rolled his eyes, saying they were trying to make him edgier now that he was a vampire. 

“You know? Maybe. I’ve always wanted a tattoo, maybe of something meaningful to me.. and my ears getting pierced wouldn’t hurt.” He finished his sentence with and Aphmau gasped, saying they could get their ears done together. “Well, second holes for me!” She said eagerly and Garroth chuckled, saying that sounded fantastic. “I can’t believe my brother is going to turn into an edgelord.” Zane said with rolled eye, to which Garroth asked if he was jealous. “Shut up.” Zane simply said and Garroth stuck his tongue out a tiny bit, which revealed it seemed different to normal. “What happened to your tongue?” Laurance quickly asked and Garroth moved it back into his mouth, his face flushing. “Oh.. Yeah, that changed too.. I just didn’t think it was important..” Garroth mumbled and Lucinda moved closer, saying she had to inspect it. “I refrained from mentioning it because, knowing some of my friends..” He shot daggers at Travis and Dante, “they’ll make inappropriate jokes.” 

“Just ignore them! This is important research.” Lucinda promised and Garroth just sighed, hesitating before sticking his tongue fully out. It was longer, unrealistically longer now. It seemed pointed at the end, similar to a reptile of sorts. Garroth’s ears turned red along with his face as Travis let out a snort, glaring at him. “I didn’t ask for this.” Garroth complained as Lucinda went to write about his tongue in her journal, where she had been documenting all his other vampire things. “It’s a bonus.” Dante said and laughed as Garroth groaned out, covering his face with his hands. “Stop being weird.” Katelyn said as she smacked Dante’s shoulder, who just laughed.


	4. Some Regrets [Genemau]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many drinks after a break up, can really hurt a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya guess if it'll be unfinished?  
> Warnings; More straight stuff and loooots of sexual jokes, as they did... fuck.

let out a quiet groan as I opened my eyes, the harsh sun light hitting my eyes. I quickly pulled the blanket up, mumbling nonsense under my breath about how I should’ve shut the curtain last night. Speaking of last night, I remember barely any of it. From what I do remember, I remember going to the usual club nearby, and grabbing an order of wings. I remember seeing Aphmau there with Lucinda and Katelyn, and asking her if she wanted to come to mine to eat the hot wings. She had agreed and we went to mine, Sasha and Zenix were still out for the night. We ate the wings and talked, we even ended up breaking out some drinks.

I smiled to myself a bit and began to turn over, thinking about how it was the first time in a while I got drunk. As I looked at the other side of my bed, I was met with a fluff of blackness instead of my usual fluffy, white pillow. Confused, I sat up a bit and looked down, my eyes widening as another body was next to me. Realization hit me and I panicked, slowly lifting the blanket up a little to show the hidden face. Sure enough, I was met face-to-face with a sleeping Aphmau, who was naked in my bed. I quickly dropped the blanket and covered my mouth with my hand, resisting the urge to let out a scream. 

Now it makes sense as to why I didn’t remember her going home: she never left. Memories suddenly came rushing back to me as I slowly got up from my bed, being as quiet as I could. Oh my Irene, we had sex last night. I quickly grabbed a pair of pj pants from my drawer, slipping them on fast. My underwear and stuff were on Aphmau’s side, and I’d rather not chance waking her up. I slowly crept to my door and opened it, sneaking out of it and quietly shutting it behind me. Once it was silent for a few moments, I began to move downstairs. As I moved, a headache came to me, reminding me that I was in fact hungover. 

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen, Sasha and Zenix already being there. Zenix was digging through the fridge in his matching, checkered pyjama seat. Meanwhile, Sasha was waiting for the coffee to brew in just a long shirt and her underwear. We were all clearly very comfortable around each other, as best friends should be. “Morning.” I mumbled tiredly and Zenix popped his head out of the fridge, nodding in my direction. Sasha made a ‘mmm’ noise and smiled a bit as the coffee maker dinged, Sasha grabbing the pot and starting to pour into her mug, which was of her favourite Pokémon, Mimikyu. She finished and put down the pot, throwing open the cupboard ahead of her.

I watched as she grabbed my usual mug, which said ‘I survived my emo phase’ - Sasha and Zenix bought me it for my birthday a while back. She then grabbed Zenix’s usual mug, which was a unicorn head. Again, Sasha had gotten him it for a joke, but he seems to like it. She filled up our mugs and did our usual, before she put the pot back in. She reached up and instead of shutting the cupboard, grabbed another mug. This mug was a plain white one, but it said ‘I pretend coffee helps, but I’m still a bitch.’ This time, Zenix had bought that one for Sasha. “Because Gene has his lady friend over.” She said in a sarcastic tone, shutting the cupboard. I felt my face heat up and Zenix snickered, moving over to the counter and grabbing his mug. “L-Look..” I began to say as I grabbed my own mug, but Sasha just held up a hand. “We heard enough. Especially last night.” Sasha said with a grimace and Zenix just snorted as my face turned even more red. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. We got drunk.” I quickly said and Zenix piped up, saying of course we got drunk. “No one would sleep with you sober!” He added and grinned as I flipped him off. “Okay, asshole.” I muttered as I sat down at our island, pushing my face into my hands after lowering my mug. “I’m dead, you guys. This is.. so bad.” I whined into my hands and Sasha laughed, saying no shit it was bad. “You made it clear you were a good guy to your new friends, and then you slept with everyone’s favourite right after she got dumped. Uh, yeah it’s bad.” Sasha said bluntly and I just groaned out in response, shaking my head a bit. “Who will kill me first? Place your bets.” I muttered sarcastically and just wanted to slam my head against the table when they both replied with ‘Zane.’ This is how I’d die.

It was only ten more minutes until Aphmau slowly came downstairs, rubbing her eyes as she appeared in the doorway. My heart skipped a beat as I saw her, Aph having put on one of my shirts, as she only had her party dress from last night. “Morning, sunshine.” Zenix said and Aphmau just waved at him, moving over to the counter in a sleepy trance. “Coffee is ready for you, use that mug. I don’t know what you like, so I didn’t make it.” Sasha hummed in a sweet tone and Aphmau mumbled out a thank you, grabbing the pot and pouring her cup. Sasha and Zenix were kissing up to her, I could just tell. I watched as she made her cup, adding two sugars and three creams, and stirring it. She picked up her cup and turned around, making eye contact with me. I quickly looked away and drank my coffee, my heart pounding. “What is there to eat?” Aphmau meekly asked and Sasha said anything, listing off some of the things we had. “Cereal would be nice..” Aphmau added and Sasha nodded, moving towards the cupboards and getting Aphmau to pick out a kind of cereal.

Sasha made her a bowl of cereal and gave it to her, Aphmau mumbling out a thank you. “No problem. Now, I got to get ready for work.” Sasha hummed and gave Zenix a look before she left the kitchen, Zenix clearly understanding what it meant. “Same!” Zenix quickly said and before I could even think, Zenix left the kitchen as well. Those motherfuckers. “Gene..” Aphmau immediately started to say but I panicked and cut her off. “I’m sorry!” I blurted out and she seemed shocked by my out burst. “For what?” She suddenly asked and I looked at her like she was insane. “For sleeping with you!” I quickly said and Aphmau blushed, taking a sip from her coffee. “We’re adults.. Why be sorry?” She mumbled with red cheeks and I had to lower my head, my face turning a bright red. “W-We were drunk..” I weakly said and she agreed, saying doing that while drunk is bad.

“But, don’t say sorry.. I should be the one saying sorry.” She said gently and I glanced up slightly, telling her to shut up. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” I mumbled and Aphmau giggled tiredly, nodding at me. It was silent between us for a moment. “You’re a bad liar, huh?” I suddenly asked and she looked at me, tilting her head to the side in confusion. “Meaning.. when Lucinda and Katelyn eventually ask where you went last night..” I trailed off and her cheeks flushed, Aphmau quickly saying she was a fantastic liar. “Yeah, sure.” I burrowed his face in his hands. “I’m dead.” I added and she quickly moved over to me, saying this was fine. “I already got a text from them! I said I spent the night here, and that you would be joining us at our hang out today..” I quickly looked at her and she smiled weakly, doing jazz hands. 

“Surprise!” She said with a giggle and my heart melted as I saw her, my cheeks turning red as I turned away. “Fine. What time?” I asked with a sigh and she said six pm, they were having a barbecue. “Fine, I’m bringing Sasha and Zenix.” I said and glanced at her, Aphmau smiling widely. “Perfect, just remember to bring some type of food item!” She said as she finished her cereal, moving the bowl into the sink. “We all need to bond, anyways.” She hummed and looked at me, her eyes shining. “Yeah.. We really do.” I said dreamily and got nervous when Aphmau blushed, quickly looking away. “Sorry, I got distracted by your cute face.” I quickly said and cringed at myself, Aphmau starting to laugh. “Thanks.” She simply said as she sipped her coffee, not looking at me. We shared a silence, but it was comfortable. That was good, because I had to mentally prepare myself for the day to come.

Zenix, Sasha, and I arrived to the barbecue ten minutes late. It wasn’t a big deal, no one cared, but they did stare. Not because we were late, but because it was us. “Why are you here.” Zane sneered as I walked by and I paused, rolling my eyes. “I was invited,” I motioned to Sasha and Zenix. “They weren’t, though.” I added and Zenix faked a loud gasp, Sasha saying crashing parties was more fun. “And who invited you?” Zane asked with raised eyebrows and I opened my mouth to answer, when a small figure approached. “I did!” Aphmau said cheerfully, to which I nodded. “Gene works with us now, Zane. Give him a chance.” Aphmau leaned over and pinched Zane’s cheek a bit. “Sasha and Zenix are Gene’s friends, so I want to be their friends too!” She finished and flashed me a smile, my heart skipping a beat. Maybe she was a good liar, she was acting as if nothing happened last night. “Whatever.” Zane huffed and Sasha raised a tray with her hands. “We brought brownies, and no, they’re not weed brownies.” She said and I sighed as a few laughed, glad some could take a joke. I told her not to make that joke before we arrived, and yet she did anyways.

“Brownies! Who made them?” Kawaii~chan asked and Sasha moved over to the table, placing them down. “Gene, but it’s my recipe.” Sasha said as she took off the plastic lid, picking up a brownie and biting it. “Mmm, glad you made it right.” She hummed and Kawaii~chan picked up a brownie as well, biting it. “Oh my Irene! This is delicious!” She squealed and turned to Sasha, who seemed taken aback from the sudden cute girl in front of her. “How did you come up with such a good recipe?!” She asked eagerly and Sasha laughed shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. I smiled slightly and found myself a seat, Zenix starting to chat with Laurance. I listened as Sasha explained her recipe to Kawaii~chan, as did mostly everything. “Thank you so much!” Kawaii~chan squealed, typing it into her phone. “Heh, it’s no problem.” I watched as Aphmau picked up a brownie, smiling widely after biting into it. “It really is amazing!” She said happily and looked at Sasha, saying she didn’t know Sasha could bake. “All three of us are good at a certain type of cooking.

“I’m good at baking, Gene is good at cooking meat, and Zenix is good at anything that doesn’t involve an oven.” Sasha said with a chuckle and Aphmau laughed as well, finishing her brownie. “I could’ve cooked for you this morning, but you wanted cereal.” Sasha added and Aphmau shrugged, saying she doesn’t have a big appetite right in the morning. “Speaking of,” Katelyn suddenly said and my body froze. “What happened last night?” Katelyn asked and I could feel her eyes pierce into my soul, she was terrifying. “Huh?” Aphmau asked and Lucinda, seemingly out of no where, appeared next to Katelyn. “Yeah! We were suppose to have a girls night, but then you left with Gene!” She whined as she pointed to me, nervousness filling me up. I made eye contact with Zenix, who looked very amused. Before we got here, I told Zenix and Sasha to not spill the beans on what happened, but I don’t trust Zenix. He loves chaos.

“Oh, he offered me food and I was hooked,” Aphmau joked and laughed a bit. “We went to his and ate a lot of hot wings.” Aphmau said as she grabbed her drink, sipping some water. I nodded along and smiled a bit, saying she was right. “And had some drinks.” I added in and froze as Aphmau side eyed me. “Drinks? Aphmau, you never drink!” Katelyn immediately said and I cringed slightly, but Aphmau had me covered. “Isn’t it like, normal for people to drink after a break up?” She asked and Katelyn huffed, glaring at me. “I guess.” She muttered and I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but it wasn’t over. “Where did you sleep?” Lucinda asked and Aphmau opened her mouth, but another voice spoke first. “Gene’s room, of course.” Zenix chimed up and I quickly shot a glare at him, Zenix just looking smug. That asshole loved drama. “Sheesh, way to make it sound worse then it was.” Sasha said and I knew I’d have to thank her later for saving my ass with that. “Y-Yeah, come on.” Aphmau quickly said as well, the stutter clearly sticking out. It was all going to go downhill from here. “You two live with Gene,” Katelyn began as she turned to Sasha and Zenix. “Did they just sleep last night?” She asked bluntly and the redness came to my face immediately as Aphmau let out a choked squeak.

“Katelyn!” She exclaimed as I lowered my face, hearing Lucinda start to laugh. “Mmm, nothing gets me in the mood like hot wings.” Lucinda said and I couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. I glanced slightly up to see Sasha and Zenix, who had different reactions. Zenix looked ecstatic, which worried me, and Sasha was thinking. Probably about how good I’ve been to her. In this moment, I pray to god I’ve been good. “From what I heard, just a lot of laughter and talking.” Sasha suddenly said and glanced at me. “We got thin walls.” She added and I could just see her tired expression from here. Oh yeah, I’d be cleaning the dishes for the next two weeks. “Right. Zenix?” She asked as her gaze left me, moving to Zenix. “Mmhm.” Zenix simply said and a wave of relief hit me as Katelyn crossed her arms over her chest, her lips closed tightly together. “Katelyn, this is embarrassing.” Aphmau whined and Katelyn sighed, saying she was just looking out for her. “You can do better then..” She glanced at me and I made a face at her. “Well, rude.” I said and she huffed, saying I was a jerk to her in high school. “Yeah, and?” I asked as I leaned forward. 

“So was Zane. So was Ivy, I heard you’re friends with her now.” I shot back at her and Katelyn turned her body towards me, crossing her arms over her chest. “It took me a long time to even like Zane, and even then, it’s barely anything.” Katelyn said and sighed, saying someone she trusted likes Ivy, so she likes her too. “But Aphmau liking Zane, and me, is different?” I quickly asked and Katelyn just groaned, Aphmau stepping forward. “He’s right! He really has changed since high school, Katelyn.” She said softly and Katelyn looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows. “Aphmau, shut up.” Katelyn said as she ruffled Aphmau’s hair. “I don’t trust you around my Aphmau yet, gain my trust first.” Katelyn said as she looked at me, to which I gulped a bit. I could tell Zenix was trying not to laugh as I nodded, saying she could trust me. “I’m not a baby!” Aphmau whined and Katelyn sighed, saying she basically was. I zoned out as their conversation continued, my mind just thinking about how Katelyn was going to kill me if she found out.

An hour or so later, I honestly lost track of time, the sun had begun to dim. However, it had gotten hotter, so most of us took off our sweatshirts. My flannel was now tied around my waist, Zenix took off his hoodie, and Aphmau had taken off her sweatshirt, to name a few. I was currently talking to Garroth, mostly about the maid cafe. It was a sweet job, if I was honest. I was surprised Garroth took the job as well, but then again he was ‘Prince Charming’ back in school. Most of the food was already eaten, and we were mostly all relaxing. Sasha talked with Lucinda, and Zenix was still chatting with Laurance, and now Dante joined the two of them. It was quite relaxing, and I was glad I had decided to come. At least, I was at this moment. “Hey, Aphmau~senpai..” Kawaii~chan asked her, not really drawing anyone’s attention. It was a simple conversation starter. “Yes, Kawaii~chan?” Aphmau asked her nicely and KC narrowed her eyes slightly. “What’s.. that mark on your neck?” She asked and I felt my entire world slow down as I raised my head, staring at Aphmau. I wasn’t the only one to do that.

“What?” Laurance asked and Aphmau quickly moved a hand to her neck, her face turning red. “What mark?” Aphmau quickly asked and KC moved closer, saying the one she was currently covering. “Oh, um..” Aphmau said in a panicked tone of voice, taking a step away from KC. It was too late. “What mark? Let me see.” Katelyn quickly said as she approached, Lucinda eagerly following. “What? Guys, it’s nothing.” Aphmau quickly said as her female friends surrounded her, my heart slowing down. “What the- Hey!” Aphmau quickly said as Katelyn grabbed Aphmau’s hand, moving it from her neck. “Oooo la la!” Lucinda said as she peered at her neck. “Someone has a hickey.” Lucinda whistled and my heart stopped, time coming to a complete halt as everyone realized one thing. Sasha and Zenix were right, I was going to die. By who though? Katelyn? Zane? Someone else? It’s a mystery, but here it goes. 

“Gene-“ Dante started, finally driving all of the last bits of attention to me. I couldn’t reply, however. I was frozen in place, how could I even answer that? I heard Zenix start to laugh and I couldn’t move, it was as if time had stopped. I was still looking at Aphmau, though, and she seemed flustered. “U-Um..” Aphmau said as she stepped forward, raising her hand. “I can-“ She began but was cut off by Katelyn quickly marching up to me. “You have some fucking explaining to do.” She said as she approached me, my life flashing before my eyes. “Ooo, does this mean we can stop lying now?” Zenix quickly piped up and I glanced at him, my mouth agape. I really hate my friends. “Because man, last night was awful.” Zenix added with a wide grin and Sasha groaned, throwing her head back. “Zeeenix, you asshole.” She looked back at me and sighed. “We tried, sorry.” She added and I knew my grave was dug, they just nailed my coffin in. “Katelyn-“ Aphmau quickly said as she approached, Katelyn gripping my front shirt tightly. 

“Tell me ONE good reason why I shouldn’t punch you so hard, you break something.” Katelyn asked and I just stared up at her, not answering. “KATELYN!” Aphmau blurted out as she forced Katelyn away from me, standing in front of me. “You are being ridiculous! I am a grown woman, I can do whatever I want!” She quickly said and Zenix snorted, leaning forward. “And apparently what you want to do, is Gene.” He sneered and I stood up, turning my body towards him and moving over to him. “That’s it, I’m killing you before Katelyn or Zane kill me.” I muttered as I approached, Zenix just laughing and scrambling behind Laurance. “You’re lucky I kept it hidden this long! You know how tempting it was to text someone this morning?” Zenix said from behind Laurance, and I just pushed Laurance to the side. “Nooo! Sasha!” Zenix whines as I gripped his arm, and Sasha just sighed. “Aphmau, I’m sorry. Really, I knew you guys were drinking too much and I should’ve been supervising.” Sasha said as she looked at Aphmau, who just shook her head. “Y-You aren’t a babysitter, Sasha.” Aphmau sighed and turned to Katelyn, who still looked mad. 

“It wasn’t Gene’s fault, it was mine. I suggested we drink, and Gene tried to stop me from drinking too much.. and I refused. I made the advances..” Aphmau hid her face in her hands. “Gah, this is so embarrassing..” She mumbled into them, her ears turning red as she spoke. “But.. I’m a grown woman! Besides, I wasn’t going to hide this forever.. I was gonna tell you guys eventually, just when I knew you wouldn’t react like.. ugh, this.” Katelyn looked at me as I was holding Zenix by his shirt collar, and my body froze. “I-I said sorry like five times to her this morning.” I quickly said and Laurance laughed a bit, to which I glared at him. “Shut up! I knew all her friends were going to literally murder me!” I complained and Zenix snickered a bit, which annoyed me even more. “It was purely an accident. Like, come on.. Haven’t you guys ever done something you regretted while drunk?” Aphmau asked slowly and I looked away, feeling a bit hurt that she implied that she regret it. “All the time.” Sasha said and Lucinda nodded, saying she understood. 

“But, Aphmau.. You’re our precious baby!” Lucinda said as she hugged Aphmau tightly, looking at me. “Lucinda, I’m nearly thirty years old..” Aphmau mumbled and Katelyn sighed, looking at me. “You’re off the hook, for now.” She said as she narrowed her eyes at me, and I just quickly nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” I said woh a small salute, smiling as Aphmau giggled a bit. “You’re on thin ice though.” Zane added and I just rolled my eyes at him, not caring what he had to say. “Okay but can I actually complain about it.” Zenix asked and my face heated up, as did Aphmau’s. “Yesss! Drag them!” Lucinda squealed and Sasha looked over at Zenix, huffing a bit. “If it makes Aphmau uncomfortable, no!” Sasha quickly said as she swatted his arm, and Zenix rolled his eyes. He pushed me away from him and glanced at Aphmau for an answer. “Um..” Aphmau shyly said and looked away a bit. “I.. guess a bit, it seemed like we were annoying you two, so.. I’m a grown woman who came into your home and bothered you, this is fine.. We’re all friends here..” She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Okay! Oh my Irene, the walls should be a lot thicker for how much we that house costs.” Zenix immediately complained and I quickly hit Zenix in the arm, saying I never gave him permission. 

“I don’t need permission from you, just Aphmau. You’re an asshole, she’s a sweetheart.” Zenix said as he shoved me away and I let out a grunt. “Rude!” I said with a glare and he just flipped me off. “It’s not like it was even like.. louder then average? Our walls just suck.” Sasha said with a sigh as she sipped her drink, giving Aphmau a quick glance. “Like, we could hear anything. Which, we shouldn’t have because it was a private exchange, but..” Aphmau blushed a bit and laughed shyly, looking away. “You say it so nicely.” She said shyly and Sasha said sex was not something to be embarrassed, nor shy over. “It’s normal, most of us do it.” She said and Zane huffed, saying he was pleased with the inclusion of the ‘most.’ “Anything for you, asexual.” She said and rolled her eyes as Zane threw up a peace sign.


	5. Emerald Secret [Gaaron]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.. But what would've happened if Aphmau never came to the lodge? Oh, who's the next best one..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay rights! It's finished!  
> Warnings; Uhhh emerald secret is fucked up, so like! Garroth is trans, so some transphobia is in this. Bc Ein sucks!

“Garroth!” Aaron called out as he followed him to the building, Garroth pushing open the doors and stepping inside. “It’s not much, but my fiancé and I live here together!” Garroth said as he moved forward, Aaron taking a step forward. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he turned to see photographs on the wall. A collage.. of pictures of Aphmau. Expect, werewolf ears and hearts were drawn all around her. Rage boiled up inside of Aaron as a werewolf cloaked in black walked down the steps, Garroth gasping as he saw them. “Oh honey! There you are!” He said as he threw his arms around them, the werewolf chuckling a bit.

“You monster!” Aaron yelled as he moved forward, the werewolf pulling away from the hug. In the blink of an eye, the cloak was dropped. Aaron stared at the familiar werewolf, with the light blue, almost grey streak in his hair. “Ein!” Aaron growled at him, asking what did he do to Garroth. “Oh, I just wanted to have some fun.” Ein glanced at Garroth, addressing him as darling. “Yes?” Garroth eagerly said and Ein smirked, telling Garroth to go and put something more comfortable on. “Of course!” Garroth said before bounding up the stairs, Ein turning his gaze back to Aaron.

“Did you even know Garroth?!” Aaron snapped and Ein laughed, saying he vaguely knew he was Aphmau’s friend in high school. “He was in love with her, he got in the way.” Ein sighed a bit. “This would’ve never happened to poor, poor Garroth if Aphmau were here.” Aaron clenched his fists more as he glared at him, asking what he wanted. “I want nothing more then Aphmau, Aaron..” Ein stepped a bit closer to him. “But alas, she never came. Instead, was Garroth.” Ein glanced up to the room Garroth would have went into. “He was the next best thing, the one closest to you..” Ein smirked as he heard a growl come from Aaron, who was clearly not having any of this. 

“Is this all for what happened in high school?!” Aaron hissed and Ein laughed, making eye contact with him. “Oh, of course not! This goes so much further then that! I am my own alpha.” Aaron scoffed at his words, saying he never deserved to be alpha. “Well, I was! And as an ultima, you don’t belong in this world!” Aaron suddenly became quiet and Ein laughed, asking if Aaron really thought he was being secretive about that. 

“And what the hell does that have to do with any of this?” Aaron asked and Ein laughed, saying Aaron had such a shocked look on his face. “He’s ready, brother..” Lucinda’s voice suddenly rang through, standing on the balcony next to Michi. Her eyes were as green as Garroth’s, they made Aaron sick. “Good, bring him here..” Ein turned to Aaron. “There’s one of two options here, Aaron..” Ein smirked. “Either you take me to Aphmau, and give me her..” Aaron tensed up. “Garroth will be safe, as will Lucinda.. Or..” Ein turned back to look up at the balcony.

Aaron followed his gaze and froze up as he saw Garroth approach the balcony, looking down at them. Garroth wore a cropped, long sleeved shirt that had a sweetheart cut, as well as a skirt with stockings. They were all blue, and it would normally match his eyes. Aaron knew Garroth would never feel comfortable wearing something like that, never in a million years. He may sometimes wear dresses, but those are all the days he’s not feeling any gender dysphoria, he has confined in Aaron about this many times. “You could turn Garroth into a werewolf.” Aaron snapped his head in Ein’s direction, saying he would never.

“Why would you even want that?! Why make Garroth even love you?!” Ein sighed as he watched Garroth move towards the stairs, starting to explain. “Everyone knows who Garroth Ro’meave is, and they all know he is human.. So, to have him suddenly be a werewolf would expose you.. Heh..” Ein glanced at Aaron. “Making him love me was just so he wouldn’t fight back, and so he could tell me everything.. You know, most the world don’t know who he really is.” Ein smirked as Aaron teamed up. “I guess Mr. Garte Ro’meave doesn’t want the world to know one of his.. sons, isn’t he he says he is. I guess it would ruin the ro’meave boys trio..” Aaron felt sick just listening to him talk, listening to him degrade Garroth like this. 

“I will never bring you Aphmau, and I’ll NEVER turn Garroth into a werewolf against his wishes!” Aaron’s eyes widened as a sudden potion was thrown at him, which he successfully dodged. “You idiot! You weren’t suppose to move..” Ein rubbed his temples, smiling to himself. “You know, I’ve had Garroth here tell me anything I wanted.. He listens to me and will tell me anything, because he loves me..” Aaron glared at him, not knowing where this is going. “I’ve asked him about his friends, Aphmau, and.. you.” Ein rolled his eyes and turned to Garroth, who smiled widely at him. “Garroth, dear..” Aaron felt his fists grow tighter as he referred to Garroth as such. “What do you think of Aaron here?” 

Garroth blinked a few times before giggling, looking away a bit. “I think he’s wonderful..” Garroth said softly and Ein rolled his eyes, saying that’s not what he had said earlier. “It feels wrong saying that not only in front of him, but in front of my fiancé!” Garroth giggle; as his face turned red, and Aaron stood there in confusion. “Say it.” Ein ordered and Garroth turned to look away, giggling. “I think Aaron is very handsome, sweet, charming.. He’s perfect! Well, not as perfect as you!” Aaron’s face began to heat up as Garroth complimented him, his confusion just rising. “Do you love him?” Ein asked and Aaron stared at Garroth, who didn’t meet his gaze. “Yes..” 

Aaron stared in shock at Garroth, being distracted from Ein for just a moment. “Not anymore.” Aaron turned to look back at Ein, his eyes turning wide as Ein suddenly threw a potion in Garroth’s direction. The potion hit him and shattered, Garroth’s eyes and body starting to twinkle green. “What did you do?!” Aaron yelled out as he backed away a bit, Ein stepping forward with a knife in his hand. “Oh, Garroth.. Kill him.” Ein spoke sharply as he handed him the knife, looking at Aaron. “His love for you is now gone.. He only loves me. And if you won’t turn him into what I want.. You’re no longer needed.” Garroth’s body slowly turned towards Aaron, his facial expression being angry as he suddenly moved towards Garroth.

“Gar! This isn’t you, come on..” Aaron spoke meekly as he stepped back, Garroth letting out a laugh. “Look at you, Aaron! No friends to help you, no one to love you! Does Aphmau even care for you?!” Garroth asked as he moved closer, and Aaron gulped as tears formed at his eyes. “Garroth, I know you can hear me.. You’re my best friend, you have been ever since Love~Love paradise..” Aaron gasped as Garroth suddenly kicked him hard in the stomach, bursting him through the door. Aaron scrambled back up to his feet and kept backing away, not wanting to hurt Garroth. “Garroth, listen to me..” He said slowly and Garroth let a laugh, gripping tighter onto the knife.

“Listen to a coward? You were never as strong as you let on to be.” Garroth sneered as Aaron stepped backwards, moving slowly up the hill. “The only reason I talked to you was because Aphmau pitied you, you were a sad little boy with no friends!” Garroth laughed at his own statement. Aaron glanced back and saw he was a foot away from the cliff, fear and sadness rushing through him. He looked back at Garroth, tears starting to fall down his face. “Garroth.. I will always love you..” He said and for a second, Garroth seem to freeze up. “You never made me happy, nor Aphmau.. You lived a lie this entire time, you lied to all of us!” Garroth suddenly shouted, anger showing through. 

“First, you took the love of my life away from me! And then, I fell out of love with her and then fell in love with you.. What a stupid choice.” He muttered as he gripped the knife tighter. “The best thing for you to do, is die!” Garroth shouted as he charged forward. Aaron stared blankly at him as memories flipped through his mind, memories of him with his friends, with Aphmau, and with.. Garroth. As the final moment came to his mind, he willingly took a step back, letting his foot fall off the cliff and his body fall backwards off of it. 

[Insert Time Skip Here]

“What?! How did he survive?” Ein yelled out as he saw the blood pile, bloody footsteps leading away from it. He turned his body and stared directly at Garroth, gritting his teeth. “You!” He growled as he ran forward, raising his hand and slapping hard against Garroth’s face. Garroth grunted and fell into the snow, tears coming to his eyes. As a bruise began to form on his cheek, Garroth began to cry while staring at his fiancé. “I-I’m sorry, I..” Garroth was interrupted by a loud voice, which called out Ein’s name. Ein looked up to the top of the mountain, seeing Aaron standing there. Bandaged and bloodied, Aaron yelled down to him. “I won’t let you hurt him, or anyone else!” He yelled and gritted his teeth. “So come here and fight me!” Ein cursed under his breath as he looked at Garroth, telling him to run. 

Aaron growled as the two separated and he turned around, running past Lucinda and Kim as he headed down there. The two females followed him, struggling to keep up. They finally caught up when Aaron paused, no footprints in sight. “Where did they go?! There’s no foot prints!” Kim exclaimed and Aaron paused, sniffing the air to try and catch their scents. “They went that way..” Aaron growled and began to run forward only stopping when Lucinda said he needed the potion. Lucinda pulled out a potion and bit her lip, saying she was only able to make one with the emerald he had given her. “But.. he has two potions on him..” Kim said quietly and they were silent for a moment, Lucinda suggesting if they had more time, she could make more.

“No. Just make him not love Ein.” Lucinda looked at Aaron, biting her lip. “But, Garroth will hate you then!” She exclaimed and Aaron lowered his gaze, saying he’d rather Garroth hate him then love a monster. “You two grab Gar and give her that.. I’ll get Ein.” He growled as he suddenly bolted off once again, the two girls following after him. Aaron ran blindly through the trees, following the scent alone. He ignored all the blood he was losing, and the girls cries for him to slow down. Aaron noticed the familiar female wolf up ahead, and ran straight past her. He knew Lucinda and Kim would slow down and get her help.

As he stopped running, he found Ein and Garroth in a field. “Heh.. so you’re alive? Well, barely..” Ein said as he slowly turned around, staring at the silent Aaron. “Garroth, darling..” Ein handed him a new knife, which he gripped proudly. “Do not fail me this time.” He snapped and Garroth nodded, changing Aaron. Aaron quickly grabbed Garroth’s arm, forcing him to drop the knife as he held him still. “Let go of me!” Garroth yelled and Aaron focused on his face, his eyes going wide as he noticed the bruise forming on Garroth’s face. Anger took over him and he let a scream out, out of pure rage that Ein would hurt Garroth. Garroth took a step back and Ein did as well, Ein turning around and starting to run. 

[ I don’t wanna write their fight ]

As Aaron slowly moved towards Lucinda and Kim, he saw they were holding back Garroth. “Let go of me!” He yelled as he struggled, Lucinda having to use some of her magick to hold him back. “Let him go..” Aaron choked out, his voice dripping with sadness. “But-“ Kim started but Lucinda agreed, releasing the magick. Garroth broke through her grasp, running forward and charging Aaron after grabbing the knife. “Augh!” He yelled as he slashed at Aaron, anger being in Garroth’s eyes. “I HATE YOU! I hate you with everything I have!” He cried out as he kept slashing at Aaron, who just stood there with opened arms. “You are worthless, you are pathetic!” Garroth yelled, a choked sob coming from his lips. 

“You.. just need to smile.. The Garroth I know is always smiling..” Aaron managed to say as he moved forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Garroth. Garroth cried loudly from in his grasp, struggling a bit. “I’ll always be here for you, Garroth.. I love you.” Garroth let out a quiet gasp as he shit his eyes, memories filling his mind. As Garroth opened his eyes, his blue eyes shined through as a sob left his lips. “What have I done..” He whispered as he stared at Aaron, a gasp falling from his lips as Aaron suddenly froze up. He watched as Aaron fell onto his back, his eyes lifelessly staring up at the sky. “AARON!” 

[ We stan a queen who time skips ]

“I’m sure he’ll be out of therapy soon.” Melissa said as she patted down on Garroth’s shoulder, causing him to jump. Aaron had been recovering for the past year or so, Aphmau being with him. Although Aphmau sent word to her friends, she was always vague. Melissa had flown Garroth out to starlight wonderland, also flying Kim, Lucinda, along with a few other close friends. Garroth has told them the minimum of the truth. About him being taken over, Aaron being a werewolf, and all. He kept the ultima a secret, only he and Lucinda knew that. As he was right there, he heard everything Ein had said. Because of what Ein made him say, his feelings for Aaron were told.. to everyone.

Lucinda accidentally let it slip, and it spread. Everyone knew his sexuality, but it was awkward with people like KC and Melissa knowing, they loved Aphmau’s and Aaron’s relationship. “I’m going on a walk.” Garroth quickly replied before darting off, his face turning red. He longed to see Aaron again, to see him happy and smiling. It’s been so long, it hurt not to see him. As he moved away from his friends, he found himself walking down one of many beaches. Garroth sighed as he slowly walked down the beach, kicking the sand up with his feet. It was already sunset, where was he? Garroth stopped walking as he stared out at the sunset, frowning slightly.

He watched the sunset for a few minutes, being at peace. “There you are.” A familiar voice said and Garroth looked to his left, his heart beat picking up as he saw Aaron stood there. Aaron wore a purple swimming shirt, showing off his chest. Garroth’s eyes went up to the pair of furry ears atop of Aaron’s head, which looked adorable. Garroth began to slowly walk over to Aaron, his heart fluttering as Aaron suddenly opened his arms. Without thinking, Garroth began to sprint towards Aaron. As he got closer, he threw himself into Aaron’s arms, to which Aaron hugged him tightly and began to twirl him around.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Garroth sobbed as he hugged Aaron tightly, Aaron being able to lift Garroth with ease. “No, I’m sorry.. I let this happen to you.” Aaron said as he cupped the side of Garroth’s face, frowning as he stared into Garroth’s sad eyes. “Your ears.. They’re cute.” Garroth mumbled as he stared up at them, blushing as he realized he said that aloud. “They are?” Aaron asked with a slight grin and Garroth blushed, averting his eyes. “S-So, where’s Aphmau?” Garroth quickly asked as he looked away, now just realizing he was still being held by Aaron. 

“She’s with the others, it doesn’t matter right now.” Aaron grabbed his chin and turned it to look at him, smiling a bit as Garroth’s face was bright red. “What matters now.. is that you’re okay.” Aaron said and before Garroth could protest, saying HIS safety mattered more.. a pair of soft lips were on his own. Garroth’s eyes went wide as he realized what had happened, Aaron Lycan just kissed him. As many thoughts raced through his mind, one stuck out; He should kiss back. Garroth shut his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron, savouring this kill. He could feel a bump on his lip, from a scar he had gotten. Aaron had a ton of scars over his body, all dorm what he had did to him.

Aaron slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking shocked to be met with the crying face of Garroth. “I-I hurt you so much..” Garroth cried out and Aaron set him down, pushing back Garroth’s blonde locks. “That wasn’t you. It was the potion, Garroth. I forgive you..” Aaron whispered to the crying male, who nodded a bit. “I-I know, but it’s hard..” Garroth wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron, burying his face in his shoulder. Aaron patted his back and glanced upwards, meeting the gaze of Aphmau. She stood there, along with the others, on the boardwalk looking down at the beach. “C’mon, lets give them privacy.” Aphmau said as she patted Lucinda’s back, pushing her forward. Lucinda wiped her eyes as she moved forward, pushing along Kim. 

The line followed with KC, Zane, and Laurance, Aphmau having to grab KC’s arm to drag her away. Dante and Melissa stayed back, both of them agreeing not to ruin a precious moment. Aphmau briefly explained it to them, but she knew she’d have to go into detail. Her and Aaron, just weren’t made to last. After the whole ‘thought Zane and her were cheating’ scandal, she knew their relationship would never be the same. So, while being grown adults, they had decided to end it and stay best friends. They were FC and Shu after all, friends till the end. Aaron had realized he found a better love for himself anyways, someone who felt the same way as well. Aphmau couldn’t deny it, she had noticed Garroth’s feelings for Aaron.

She had also noticed Aaron and Garroth growing closer and closer, who was she to judge? She cared about both of them more then anything, they were her two closest friends besides Zane. So, if they were in love? Well, she’d be evil to stop it. It’s up to them if they are to make anything of their relationship, but she couldn’t wait to see how it grew.


	6. Garroth. [Gaaron]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name wasn't Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the au my friend @Biologyny , and it's called 'Garroth's Year.' Full of angst. this is shorter then normal but idc  
> Warning; Transphobia and hatred towards Garte lmao-

Garnet.

It was said said so casually, almost as if he forgot. Of course, why would he even remember? They were gathered in a hotel room, packing their stuff. Finally ready to leave this horrible island, and Garroth’s father just had to ruin the one, tiny good moment.

With a very simple phrase too, of course.

“Garnet, you forgot your shirt.” Garte had said as he picked up a shirt that was draped on the chair, glancing at Garroth. Garroth held his breath, the room going silent. Everyone knows Garroth is trans, it’s a known thing. However, only a few know his birth name. His family, Laurance, Aphmau, and his fiance. That’s all. Garte had just said it in front of everyone, for the first time ever.

Lucinda held her breath as she glanced around, Kim tilting her head in confusion. KC frowned to herself as she looked at Aphmau, who looked livid. Aaron quickly went to grab Garroth’s hand, to find it already balled into a fist. “Really?” Garroth asked aloud to his father, who simply just stared. “What?” He asked and Garroth exhaled slowly, attempting to calm his nerves. “Can’t you call me Garroth for once?” He asked, his bitter tone shining through. “This is not the time for this.” Garte quickly replied back, rolling his eyes.

“It’s silly, just leave it for another day.” Garte waved his hand and in his heart, Garroth knew to just ignore it. His dad was just being a dick, deadnaming him in front of everyone.. Actually? No. “No, I won’t leave it for another day!” Garroth snapped and if the room wasn’t silent before, it sure was now. “Garroth-” Aaron tried, but the anger came through. “It’s Garroth, father. Always has been, always will be.” His voice was quiet but angry, Garte just letting out a slow sigh as he handed the shirt to Garroth. “It’s not your name, but believe whatever you want.” Now, that pissed him off. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Garroth snapped and he saw three different people approach him. Laurance, who looked just as annoyed. Zane, who looked concerned. And Aaron, being a mixed of both. 

“Really, Garnet. This is not the time for this.” Garte scolded him, not even trying to call him Garroth. “Garte!” Zianna said as she grabbed his arm and Garte sighed, pulling his arm away from her. “Zianna, we gave her a nice name, the least she could do is use it.” The temptation to hit his own father over the head was rising. Garte usually went along with it, calling him Garroth around others and using the correct pronouns. I guess the stress of Starlight finally got to him, he was tired of not being honest. He was being the transphobic piece of shit he always is, just now in front of everyone. Melissa seemed awkward, glancing at Aaron every so often. Besides his parents, Sylvana was also here. She had came down with his parents, and she kept glancing at Zianna when this was happening. Garroth took a deep breath, letting his balled up fists relax. “After all this, you still can’t be nice enough to use my correct name..” He muttered as he turned his back to him, starting to walk towards the door.   
He knew Aaron was following him, he could hear his gentle steps behind him. “You’re overreacting, we can talk about this later.” Garte said with a huff and Garroth laughed, mumbling about how the ‘talk’ would just be Garte yelling at him. “Now, that’s just ridiculous.” Garte rolled his eyes and Garroth glared down at the floor, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater. “Is it? I think I’m being very logical, although you only see yourself as such a great guy.” Garroth huffed. “Of course you wouldn’t like me saying that shit in front of everyone, it makes you look bad.” The tension couldn’t even be cut, it was too thick. Zane bit his lip, knowing all of this was true. Why do you think Vylad travels? Garte does not like him, and Garte refuses to treat Garroth like an equal. Hell, he barely even likes Zane.

“You are being ridiculous right now! Stop acting like an emotional teenager, you are an adult.. I swear you’ve been more emotional since you turned into a werewolf.” Garte rubbed his temples, sighing in an annoyed tone. “Okay, yeah..” Garroth stopped moving. “I’ll stop acting like an emotional teenager..” He turned to face him. “When you stop acting like a fucking asshole.” Aaron stopped moving as he stared at his slightly taller boyfriend, anger piercing through his blue eyes. “Babe..” Aaron said gently and Garroth turned back around, grabbing at the door handle. “I’m going for a walk, feel free to join, Aaron.” Aaron’s face softened and he wagged his tail. “Maybe I’ll come back when you stop being a bad father.” Garroth made eye contact with Gate, clearly looking pissed. “And don’t you ever bash werewolves like that again, you asshole.” He quickly grabbed onto Aaron's hand, pulling the two of them outside before another word could be said.


	7. Smooch [Danvis]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante can’t find Travis a date because he wants to be the one he dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Supportive big brother Gene while Dante comes to terms with his sexuality.  
> Warnings; Sexual jjjokes? also gar is always trans

“Ugh, I just don’t get it!” Dante complained as he flopped down onto the couch, which let a sigh roll off of Gene’s lips. Nothing like having his angsty, younger brother come and bother him. “Get what, Dante?” Gene asked as he glanced up from his laptop, seeing his brother in the Phoenix Drop uniform, spread out on the couch. “So like, you know how I’ve been trying to get Travis a date?” Gene shut his laptop and moved it off his lap, standing up from the chair. He already knew this would be a lot. Travis was Dante’s best friend, some cute sophomore kid, and Dante had been trying to get Travis a date since last year. Dante was currently a junior, so he only had two more years to do this. “Yeah?” Gene asked as he walked over to Dante, sitting down next to where Dante laid. Dante glanced around the room, laying so where his head was where his feet should be and vice versa. Gene smiled slightly as his black and white cat, Apple, jumped up onto his lap. She walked around a bit before curling up, resting her head on his thigh. 

“Well.. I just can’t find him a chick!” Dante complained and Gene rolled his eyes, waiting for him to continue. “He likes Katelyn, but she’s just not interested. So I try and find him new chicks.. and nothing comes from it!” Dante groaned and Gene sighed slowly, petting Apple. “Chicks aren’t everything.” Gene pointed out to him, and Dante said he knew that, however that they were a bonus. “And Travis wants a high school romance! As his bro, I want to help..” Dante bit his lip. “Sometimes I even feel like.. just giving up and not helping him find someone.” Dante admitted and Gene, again, said he didn’t have to help him. “I know! But he gets so happy when someone talks about dating, you should really see it.” Dante moved from his position and sat properly, turning to stare Gene in the face. “Can I tell you something? Promise not to tell anyone.” Dante suddenly said and Gene chuckled a bit, saying he always told Dante he’d hide the body for him hands down. “Ugh, shut up.” Dante said with a smile on his lips, clearly loving their outdated inside joke still. 

“Anyways! So, I’ve been having this dream..” Gene looked away from Dante, biting his lip to hold in a laugh. He was assuming this would lead gay, actually he was 90% sure it would. “It’s about Travis and Katelyn finally getting together, right?” Dante explained and Gene glanced back, nodding but also a bit disappointed. Where’s the gay? “But every time.. The dream ends with me being alone and sad, and I really hurt? Why. It’s stupid.” There it is. The gay. Gene looked at Dante, who awaited an answer from him. “That’s gay.” Gene simply said with a grin and Dante’s face turned bright red. “What?! No!” Dante immediately said, and Gene knew he was going to be in denial. Internalized biphobia, or well.. It could be panphobia. “It’s not like that!” Dante said as he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Then explain why you’re getting upset when Travis is with women, Dante.” Gene asked him, to which Dante huffed loudly. “I’m not getting upset over that..” He muttered as well, sinking down into the couch. “Dante, I’m being serious. You know it’s okay if you’re, you know-“ Dante waved a hand in front of Gene’s face, saying he wasn’t. “Not that it’s bad, it’s just not me.” 

“Got it. So, tell me more about finding Travis a girlfriend,” Gene paused. “Because he’s straight and wants to fuck girls.” Dante tensed slightly, and it’s exactly what he was looking for. “One, don’t talk about him having sex. He’s not ready.” Dante shivered. “And two, he’s into basically every girl that moves and breathes.” Gene didn’t want to see his brother like this, it reminded of himself back when he was a sophomore. He made the shadow knights, was great friends with Laurance, and then bam. He fell for Laurance’s best friend, it was bad and he had to deal with coming to terms with his bisexuality. Garroth wasn’t straight, Gene thinks, but he knew he could never date him. Like, never ever. “And like, so what? He deserves a nice girlfriend.” Dante added in, a mixed expression being over his face. “And how does that make you feel? Travis gets a girlfriend, and then you’re single.” Gene watched as Dante’s face scrunched up. “I know what you’re doing, stop.” Gene sighed a bit as Dante looked away, clearly a bit annoyed with Gene. 

“Dante, this is literally how I was years ago with.. you know who.” Of course Dante knew about Gene’s feelings, it was only a matter of time before Dante accidentally tells Garroth about it. Dante groaned loudly and threw his hands into the air, looking away from him. “I’m not gay!” He said and Gene said bisexuality existed, as he waved to himself. “I know that!” Dante huffed a bit and Gene put a hand on Dante’s shoulder, which made him look at him. “How do you feel about Travis.” He bluntly asked and Dante hesitated, Gene saying it was okay. “Ugh, shut up..” Dante bit his lip a bit. “I think Travis is super cool, okay? He’s my best friend and he’s.. really cute.” Dante covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly as he did so. “I’m not fucking gay! I like girls, women! I..” Gene sighed and gently moved Apple off his lap, scooting closer to Dante. “Think about kissing Travis.” Dante’s face turned bright red and he began to stammer out an excuse, any type of excuse, but Gene shut him down. “Think.” Dante shut his eyes, his face still burning red.

“What would it be like?” Gene asked as he sat back and Dante took a deep breath, still red. “I-I guess, um..” He paused. “It would probably be Travis’s first kiss, he’s so innocent..” “Mmhm.” Gene raised his eyebrows and Dante shifted his eyes to the side. “It would end up.. being gentle, I guess? Like, a short and sweet kiss.. Not making out..” He seemed to turn more red at the thought of making out. “I’d clearly have to lead, and..” He paused and covered his face with his arm, huffing loudly. “W-What’s the meaning of this question?” Gene smiled at his younger brother, patting his shoulder. “It’s the same question Sash first asked me about you know who. As she said, it’s to get you thinking about the one you clearly have a crush on.” Gene slowly stood up. “It’s to get you to think about making out with your crush. Have fun.” Dante started cursing Gene out as he walked away, calling him an asshole. “Thinking about those are gay.” Gene grinned as he felt a pillow hit his back, just continuing to walk. 

Soft hands gripping the sides of Dante’s face, equally soft lips on his own. “Mmm..” His voice broke the silence and Dante moved his hand to hold his back, the smaller male pulling away with a flustered look on his face. “Again..” He said with a slight pant and Dante chuckled, using this moment to catch his own breath. “I swear, I never want to stop kissing you..” And so, he didn’t. Travis lunges forward and Dante grunted, falling onto his back with Travis now on top of him. “Kiss me more..” 

Imagine thinking that, for too many hours. Over and over again, thinking about making out with your way friend. Well, that’s been Dante’s life. Thanks to fucking Gene, what an asshole. Dante stared up at the ceiling, his phone on his chest. His face was burning red, his heart pounding fast. His entire body felt off, just thinking about all the ways to kiss his best friend. And it’s all different types of kisses, too! Soft, gentle kisses that are basically just pecks. Average kisses that leave the other just a little red in the face, and then there’s those types of kisses.. Fucking hell. He groaned loudly as he rolled over, letting his phone fall. He had been googling quizzes for the past two hours too, with mix results. Some say he’s bisexual, some say he’s gay. This fucking sucked, he didn’t feel like either of those.

An idea sparked in his mind and he quickly grabbed his phone, unlocking it and scrolling to his contacts. He made a happy noise and clicked on the familiar contact, hitting speaker phone and laying there while it rang. It was currently eleven at night, he should still be up. Just as he thought that, the phone picked up. “Dante?” Garroth asked in a groggy voice and Dante’s eyes lit up, quickly saying hello. “How’s college?” He asked nervously and Garroth laughed, his voice seeming way more husky. I guess that’s the effects of being on T, Garroth had explained it to his friends a few times. “It’s been.. fun.” Dante heard shuffling. “But, why’d you call?” Dante blushed a bit and awkwardly played with his pillow, quietly telling him. Garroth paused, thinking about what he said. “You want to know about pansexuality?” Garroth repeated back and Dante nodded, mumbling about how he was curious. “I-I mean, what are the limits? W-Well like uh..” Garroth laughed loudly at that, and Dante felt like an idiot. 

“Limits? None, Dante. I can date whoever, regardless of gender.” Garroth chuckled. “If I see a girl and she’s hot? I can date her. Same with a guy, non binary people.. Just whoever I’m attracted to!” Dante slowly nodded and mumbled out a thanks, as that was a bit helpful. “So, you think you’re gay?” Garroth then asked and Dante turned more red, mumbling about how he didn’t know. “Well, we could experiment.” Dante nearly choked on air as he started to cough, just hearing a voice he didn’t recognize start to laugh. ”W-What?!” He asked Garroth, who giggled and said Dante had heard him. “You think you’re not straight, but you’ve never touched a guy before. Experimenting does no harm.” Dante was just silent, quite shocked. Garroth was too blunt, college changed him. “Are you with someone right now?” He weakly asked and Garroth laughed, saying possibly. “He doesn’t know you though, nor can he hear your voice.” Garroth added in and Dante slowly sighed, saying he’d have to say no with the experimenting.

“Why?” Garroth asked, his voice seeming a bit whiney. “I-I can’t with you..” “But you would with another guy?” Dante paused, not knowing what to say. “M-Maybe?” He finally managed to say and Garroth chuckled, saying he knew a few ‘hot guys that would love him.’ “But why not me?” Garroth added in and Dante sighed slowly, laying down properly. “I know someone who likes you, I would never do that to them.” Garroth gasped loudly and began to ask who, just to get ignored. “D-Do you really know people?” Garroth quickly said he did, a lot of college guys are just looking for fun anyways. “Especially freshmen, we’re all wild.” Same voice laughed in the background, and Dante gulped. “M-Maybe.. Keep me posted, find if any of them are, um..” “Gentle?” “I-I guess? Thanks, sorry for wasting your time..” 

“Oh, no! This was wonderful!” Garroth grinned widely. “Let me know if Travis feels the same way, bye bye.” Garroth hung up before Dante could say goodbye back, simply just staring at his phone. Wait, he said to let him know if Travis feels the same way.. He never mentioned Travis. Dante groaned loudly and buried his face into his pillow, feeling more flustered than ever.  
How the hell was he suppose to figure this shit out? Was he actually pansexual? He didn’t know, but he kinda had to figure it all out at this point. Fucking hell.


	8. Old Shit [Fan Kids]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old af aphmau ship kids concepts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet the kids. these are old so now some stuff has changed (we have a genemau kid and the aarmau kid is just an aaron kid now so)  
> Aarmau; Alina. Yup. Girl. She's a werewolf and the ultima.  
> Zanechan; jayce Bayn, aka JB. Boi. He's an adopted werewolf child. he purple.  
> Tralyn; Lynn. Travis is dead in this au, so . Girl. White hair and grey eyes  
> Teony )x her Gf); Micah. Male. Meifwa with brown hair and white ears.\  
> also Diana x Jenny have an adopted daughter named Aurora. Dark skinned. bright green hair. goes to diff school

"This blows." Jayce Bayn said with a loud sigh, leaning up against the lamp post. It was a warm June day, summer finally starting. The street had decided to throw a summer 'fun in the sun' party. Well, Aphmau convinced the other parents to throw it. She loved her parties. JB preferred staying inside, but his dad dragged him out for this one.

JB looked down at his tank top and swim shorts, his top being white and his short being a dark blue colour. He looked back up and glanced around. He noticed Alina and his cheeks turned hot as he stared at her. Alina wore a two piece swimsuit, it simply being white. She chatted to Lynn, who wore a black one piece with some jean shorts. Micah walked over as well, having some watermelon slices in his hands. He wore purple swim shorts, deciding to be shirtless. JB quickly looked away, his cheeks very red from the sight of Alina in a bikini. He grabbed his phone and started typing away, wishing he was elsewhere.

"Hey mister, no phones." Zane said, having walked over to Jayce. "Ugh, dad." JB whined as Zane grabbed his phone, pocketing it himself. "This is a fun day, Jayce Bayn." Zane said as he pulled Jayce away from the light post, pulling him towards the group. Jayce huffed and walked ahead of Zane, turning around for a second to look at him. "Fine, dad. I'll try to have fun." He said before turning back around. He kept walking, but was stopped in his tracks by his dad, when he said this. "What's on your thigh." Jayce glanced down, mentally cursing to himself as he saw the very edge of his tattoo peek out of his shorts. "Um, a birthmark." JB said as he kept walking, trying to power walk out of this situation.

He was not out walking his dad, as he felt a hand lightly grab his arm. "I think I would've noticed this birthmark before." Zane said, his voice sounding slightly more angry this time. "Ugh, dad, it's nothing." JB said, his voice being panicked as he tried to walk away. "Jayce Bayn Ro'Meave." He was stopped in his tracks, knowing his dad was serious when he pulled out the full last name. "Yes, dad?" JB asked with a sigh, gathering the attention from the others. Gene saw this exchange and tensed up, backing up. "I think he saw the tattoo. Zenix, we gotta skip town." Gene said to Zenix, who rolled his eyes. "On your leg.. Is that a tattoo?" Zane said, his voice showing he was indeed upset.

Jayce let out a nervous snort, laughing awkwardly. "A tattoo? Dad, come on. You need an adult with you for that.." Jayce said and Zane crossed his arms over his chest. "Then show me your leg." JB looked away and laughed a bit. "You can't be serious." JB said as he looked around, noticing a lot of his neighbours staring. His mom had begun to walk over as well, not looking happy herself. JB noticed his three friends looking at him, all having different expressions. Lynn as grinning, clearly enjoying this. Micah was holding back his laughter, and Alina looked worried. "Do I sound like I'm joking?" Zane asked him and KC walked next to Zane, looking just as upset. "Jayce Bayn, are you hiding something from us?" She asked softly and JB rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing, ugh." He said and looked away from them, growing a bit annoyed at this. "Jayce Bayn, this is clearly important." KC said and Jayce groaned, grabbing his pant leg and pulling it up a bit. "Fine, I got one! Are you done?!" He exclaimed, quite annoyed. There was a silence, and Jayce realized what he just did.

"WHAT?!" KC exclaimed loudly and JB lowered his ears, wincing slightly at the loud noise. "Ow, mom! Not so loud, my ears.." He whined a bit but KC wasn't done. "HOW did you get a tattoo?!" She exclaimed loudly and Jayce covered his ears, whining at the loud noise.

"Lynn, did you get a tattoo?" Katelyn immediately asked her daughter, who just laughed. "I'm not that stupid, mom." She said with a grin. "But i did know he got the tattoo, soo.." She looked back at Jayce Bayn, who was currently getting yelled at by his parents. "Yeah, he posted it all over snapchat, so.." Alina added with a small giggle, Micah nodding in agreement. "Who gave you this?!" Zane asked and with a panicked voice, wanting to blame someone else, JB simply said. "Uncle Gene!" Gene stopped where he was and whipped around. "ZENIX DID IT." He exclaimed and Zenix swore at him, saying how Gene brought JB to him. "He did the puppy dog eyes, I can't say no to those eyes!" Gene exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air.

"I wasn't apart of this." Sasha said as she walked by, sipping her drink. "Have fun killing them, Kawaii." She added on, but she was too lat5e. KC was already storming over to them, much to Gene's misery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

these teens x stolen alcohol  
~~~~~~~~~~~

"You STOLE alcohol from Gene?!" Alina exclaimed and JB quickly covered her mouth, shushing her. "Yes! Shut up!" He whispered and Lynn grabbed the bottle from JB, reading the label. "They only got like, five to eight percent alcohol. We'll be fine." Lynn said with a shrug, Micah chuckling a bit. "I've had wine before, and that has twelve percent." Micah said and JB gasped a bit, turning his attention to Micah. "How?" He asked and Micah simply shrugged a bit. "Moms let me have it." He said with a grin and JB huffed, opening one of the bottles. "Yeah, I've had a sip of beer before." Alina added and JB moved down lower in his bean bag chair.

"Has everyone but me tried it before?" He whined loudly and Lynn laughed, grabbing a bottle herself. "Yup." She said as she opened it, JB groaning aloud. "Still! Stealing a twelve case of coolers from Gene? That's pretty bold, Jayce." Alina said and JB's cheeks turned a red colour, quickly looking away. "It was nothing.." He mumbled to himself, Lynn rolling her eyes at him. "Well? Let's start drinking." Lynn said as she took a swig from her drink, smiling as the taste of vanilla filled her mouth. "Mmm! These are so good!" She exclaimed and Alina took a small sip, nodding in agreement. "It's a nice, sweet taste!" JB looked down at his drink and gulped a bit, slowly raising it to his lips. He took a small drink and his eyes went wide, as he started to cough. Micah quickly began to pat his back, asking if he was okay. "I-I'm fine." JB said with a cough, his cheeks being a bright pink colour. "Drink slower!" Alina said with a giggle, taking another sip. "Y-Yeah, right." He said quietly, being quite embarrassed as he took another sip. "Better." Micah said with a soft smile, moving back to his seat.

After about, two drinks, JB was drunk. "And I thought I was a lightweight." Alina said as she stared at JB, who was currently giggling to himself. "How do we explain this to his parents?" She asked and Lynn laughed a bit. "We don't, he can sleepover at Micah's house." Micah paused from his drink and looked up, nodding a bit. "Yeah, good idea." JB sat up fully and looked at his friends, smiling widely. "I-I love you guys sooooo much!" He exclaimed as he covered his face with his hands, smiling widely. "Yup, he's drunk." Lynn said, which caused Alina to laugh.

~~~~~~  
Everyone finding out about JB's and Lynn's crush on Alina. Pure babies, Garroth is a dumb

~~~~~~~~

It was your average get to together: The four families in Aphmau's and Aaron's backyard, eating food and sipping on drinks. It was around six pm on a thursday night, it was beautiful out. Alina had excused herself for a moment, saying she needed to use the restroom. She walked inside and JB smiled widely, stuffing his face with the cupcakes his mom had made. "Mmm, my mom's cupcakes are so good.." He mumbled as he ate, Garroth chuckling to himself. "These cupcakes are my only love." He said aloud, wagging his tail joyfully. Garroth leaned back and laughed, glancing at JB. For a moment, he forgot where they were. "I thought Alina was your only love." Garroth teased with a grin, looking confused as JB suddenly stopped wagging his tail. JB slowly looked at Garroth, his eyes wide with horror and his cheeks a bright red.

Realization hit Garroth like a brick wall as he looked around, everyone staring at them. Aaron's expression was unreadable, but he looked mad, to say the least. Both Aphmau and Kawaii~chan looked ecstatic. "Uhh.. I mean.." Garroth quickly tried to cover himself, but it was too late. JB covered his face with his hands, his entire body turning red from pure embarrassment. Lynn snorted and began howling with laughter, leaning against Micah as she laughed. "HAH! Someone got exposed." She wheezed with laughter and JB moved his hands, his face a pure red. He stood up and pointed his finger at Lynn. "S-Shut up! You like her too, asshole!" JB exclaimed and Garroth covered his mouth with his hand, regretting ever opening his mouth.

"I-I do NOT!" Lynn shot back, her cheeks turning red as well. "What have I done.." Garroth whispered as he watched the two teens argued, both being embarrassed that their crushes were exposed. "Hey guys, what's with all the yelling?" They both froze and looked over, Alina standing on the deck with a wide smile on her face. JB's face turned hot and he quickly moved up the stairs and pushed past her. "I-I gotta go.." He mumbled as he quickly pushed through the doors. "Jayce, wait! What happened?" Alina asked as she looked out at everyone. Everyone mostly looked shocked, apart from Aphmau and KC, who were overjoyed. Garroth had his face buried in his hands, quietly cursing to himself. Lynn moved over to her mother, and hid behind her. "Kill me now." She whined out and Katelyn let out a loud sigh.

~~~~~~

Uncle Gene and JB time!1! this one is NSFW, i GUESS. because it talks about sex, it's just silly

~~~~~

"Hey, kid." JB looked up from his phone and smiled, sitting up a bit from the couch. "What's up?" JB asked with a wide smile. Jayce had a job, well, he sorta did. A few times a week, he would walk over to Gene's night club, usually between the times of four to seven, and he helped clean the place for opening. Gene would pay him a bit for helping out, which was a bonus. Really, Jayce would be fine with doing it for free. He found Gene and his friends, super cool! I mean, Zenix was a tattoo artist, Gene owned a nightclub, and Sasha.. Well, she just looked awesome! I mean, she also worked with Zenix as a piercing artist. "I got a personal question for ya.." Gene said and heard Sasha say 'oh no' in the background. "What? Why oh no?" Gene asked as he looked over at her. She rolled her eyes and kept cleaning the glasses. "You give him terrible advice and it's probably gonna involve Alina or something." JB blushed a bit and Zenix chuckled a bit, glancing at Gene. "I was just gonna ask if he knew about sex." Gene said with a shrug, a soft squeak coming from Jayce Bayn.

"It's worse than I thought." Sasha said with a sigh, and JB hid his face. "I-I know about sex!" He exclaimed and Gene snorted. "How much though?" Gene asked him and JB hesitated, not knowing anything. "Alright, time to give you the talk." Gene said as he pulled up a stool. "W-What?! No!" JB squealed but it was too late. "Listen, someone has to do this. Your parents won't know much." Gene said and Sasha put down her glass, walking over to them. "I'm joining to make sure Gene doesn't get anything wrong." Sasha said as she plopped down next to Jayce, who was very flustered. "So, first things first: consent! It's very important, okay? You gotta ask your partner and if you don't get a clear 'yes,' you don't have sex. Got it?" Gene asked and JB simply nodded, hiding his face in his knees.

"Good. Now, before sex, there tends to be foreplay. This can be anything, from kissing, to blowjobs-" Gene was cut off by Zenix snickering from behind him. ""Zenix, this is a serious topic. Don't laugh." Gene said as he wagged his finger at him and shook his head. "It's fun to laugh about it, it makes it less awkward. Also you talking about blowjobs is the funniest shit." Zenix said with a shrug, sitting down on the other side of Jayce. "Ugh, fine." Gene said with a huff. "If laughing helps, Jayce Bayn, you may laugh. However, this is still a serious topic!" Gene said with a sigh. "So, JB, do you like girls, or boys?" Jayce blushed and quietly mumbled. "Girls.." Gene nodded a bit. "I'll explain how to have sex with a cis girl, because I don't know much about the other set of genitals. You're lost with that." Gene shrugged and Sasha rolled her eyes once again. "So, foreplay. This could be making out, simply touching each other, orrr.. Stuff like eating out, fingering, blowjobs.." JB hid his face in his hands as Gene explained everything to him. In detail, as well.

~~~~~

MCD au with the KIIIDS. It's like Nekoette in MyStreet for most of them, just saying. So, NO zane and KC don't adopt JB lmao. So, Micah is from the Tu'la region, joining the phoenix alliance as a fighter. JB is a shadow knight who looks up to Gene, JB eventually joins the rebellion though. Alina is the same lmao. this isn't finished because i lost motivation but you know

~~~~~

Micah leaned against his post, staring out at the forest. He grabbed his mask and pulled it up slightly, humming to himself. Most people hated being on watch, but he quite enjoyed it. It was relaxing.

Micah paused his thoughts, hearing a rustle in a nearby bush. He stood up properly and drew his sword, heading towards the noise. It stopped as Micah approached and he readied his sword, pushing past the bush. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes and froze, hearing a noise behind him. He whipped around, moving his sword in front of him. Not a moment too soon, as another sword clashed against his. Micah let out a grunt as a force hit him, looking up at who hit him. His eyes widened a bit as he saw a short male, cloaked in red and black. "A shadow knight.." Micah said and glanced at the werewolf ears. He had never seen a werewolf shadow knight before.

"Idiot." The shadow knight sneered as he raised his leg, kicking Micah hard in the stomach. Micah gasped and got pushed back, letting out a grunt. "Asshole." The boy said and Micah got a good look at him. He.. looked younger than Micah has thought. "Babies can be shadow knights?" He thought alloweds and the boy gasped slightly. "Shut up!"

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y eah.  
> these suck bc old. but i love these fan kids! i share them with @unb.eleafable on instagram!


	9. Old Love [Fan Kid]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone from your past comes dragging in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also old, but.  
> It's a concept we had where, just like his uncle Vylad, Jayce leaves home, But, it's to find his parents. His REAL parents. He ran away from home when he was seventeen, and he's back after YEARS. Now he's even edgier and has friends! Micah holds grudges.  
> Micah n Jayce are a thing, btw. The ships are like . all over the place! But Alina/Jayce or Jayce/Micah are usually end game baby  
> also this is kinda sorta gay . n nsfw at the end (':

“He should be here.” Jayce said as he got off of his motorcycle, placing the helmet in the side car. His friend jumped off and took off his helmet as well, putting it down as well. “He rides horses? That’s so posh.” Jayce’s friend, Neo, said with a laugh. “His moms are huge with animals, so it makes sense for him to be into this.” Jayce explained with a shrug, walking through the entrance with Neo. Jayce explained that Micah’s parents owned this barn and that Micah would practice here with his fellow friends. “Ooo, horse riding friends.” Neo said with a giggle, Jayce just rolling his eyes. Jayce walked over to the fence and leaned up against it, scanning the fields.   
Jayce spotted him and nudged Neo, pointing over to Micah. Micah sat atop of his white horse, talking to a friend. He wore his helmet, his ears sticking out of the top, as well as the black button up coat and white pants. He wore white gloves on his hand, one of his hands holding a riding crop, and knee high boots. “Damn.” Neo whistled as he checked out Micah. “He’s hot.” Jayce huffed and rolled his eyes at him, nudging him hard. “That’s not the point.” Jayce said with a sigh, resting his chin on the fence post. “What? Of course it is! Look at those.. Tight white pants, they really don’t leave much to the imagination.” Jayce’s face turned a bright red and he hit Neo hard, cursing him out for making his eyes go to there. “Plus, his friends are hooot.” Neo said with a wink, causing Jayce to groan.

“And they all know how to use a riding crop.” Jayce let out a squeak at that and Neo snorted, laughing loudly. Too loudly, perhaps, as it caught the attention of Micah and his two friends. Micah glanced over and squinted his eyes, suggesting to his friends that they check this out. “Oh shit, the pretty boy squad is heading towards us.” Neo said with a grin, Jayce having his face covered. Jayce quickly moved his hands and saw as Micah trotted towards them on his horse. Micah’s two friends weren’t far behind him as well, much to Jayce’s misery. Micah stopped the horse and hopped down, unclipping his helmet. “Oh, it’s you.” He said bluntly as he saw Jayce, pulling off his helmet and letting his hair fall down. Jayce’s face was bright red, Neo giving a little wave to the other two males.

“Is this your friend, Micah?” One of the males asked as he departed from his horse, Micah simply sighing. Micah was still mad at Jayce from last time he was in town, aka when they had an intimate moment and then Jayce had just left. “I suppose.” Micah said with a scowl, Jayce gulped a bit. “H-hey, Micah.” Jayce said quietly, Neo waving at him. “I’m Neo, it’s nice to meet you, Micah.” Neo said and reached forward, grabbing Micah’s hand and kissing it gently. “Don’t be so formal!” Jayce hissed and slapped his arm, Neo laughing a lot. “Isn’t he a celeb? One of his competitions are coming up soon, no?” Neo asked with a head tilt and Micah forced a laugh, smiling at them. “Yes, actually. Is that why you’re here?” Micah asked and Jayce quickly nodding, blushing a bit. “Y-Yeah! To see you compete and all..” Micah smiled slightly and looked away, sighing.

“Well, thank you. I’m gonna go back to practice now.” Micah said and walked back to his horse. He got back on her and smiled as she walked forward a bit, Jayce letting out a loud squeak as a sudden horse face was very close to him. The horse began to lick Jayce, who squealed loudly at the sudden tongue on him. “Horses lick people to get the salt off of us.” Micah simply said, not caring to stop her. “Someone must be very salty then.” Neo said and Jayce stepped away, his face and hair having been licked a lot. “Cute.” Micah mumbled before riding off on his horse, one of the other jockeys grabbing Jayce a towel. “I forgot he was still mad at me..” Jayce mumbled as he dried himself off. Neo laughed and grinned, making an off handed comment about how ‘he won’t be mad for long.’ Jayce paused and narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you going to do.” Jayce asked slowly and Neo just grinned, winking at him. “Nothing.”  
~~~~~~  
Jealous micah is nice  
~~~~  
“Micah!” Jayce called out as he ran after him, Micah’s hands balled into fists. “Fuck off, Jayce.” He muttered as he kept walking, sighing as Jayce grabbed his hand. “I don’t know what my friend told you, but it’s wrong, Micah!” Jayce tried to explain, but Micah wasn’t having it. “You don’t have to lie, Jayce. I don’t care. Why would I even care?” Micah snapped, glaring slightly at the shorter male. He was clearly affected by this, and clearly annoyed. “You’d care because you like me..” Jayce said softly, in reference to Micah’s confession from last time Jayce was in town. “Clearly you like having one night stands, so I don’t care.” Micah huffed and kept walking, but Jayce held onto his hand. “I-I may like having them, but I like you too.” Jayce said quietly and Micah stopped walking.

“So what.” Micah muttered, his ears laying flat against the top of his head. Jayce’s heart melted as he saw him, looking down slightly to see Micah’s tail sway quickly. “You’re cute when angry..” Micah’s ears perked up and he glared at Jayce, ho was now smiling. “I am not!” Micah argued and Jayce chuckled a bit, covering his mouth with his hand a bit. “Ears against head, tail swaying, a pouty look on your face..” Jayce said slowly and Micah felt his cheeks turn hot, huffing loudly. “Seriously though, my friend just wanted to make you jealous.. And you fell for it.” Jayce said quietly and Micah averted his eyes, staring down at the ground.

“Why the hell would he want to do that.” Micah argued and Jayce blushed, knowing he’d have to expose himself. “I-I may of mentioned your confession to them.. And said that.. I.. would maybe, probably date you..” Jayce said, saying the last part quieter. Micah paused his movement, standing frozen for a second. Jayce slowly looked up at him, letting out a squeak as Micah grabbed him by the shirt and pulling him close. “Mi-” Jayce started but instead gasped, feeling lips on his neck. “-caaah..” He finished, his words coming out more as a gasp and a moan mixed. Micah moved closer to him, kissing his neck and moving his hands to wrap around his waist. “We’re going to mine.” Micah muttered against Jayce’s skin, who blushed a bright red but quickly nodded. “Y-Yeah, totally..” Jayce agreed and Micah pulled away from his neck, staring at the small marks he had left on Jayce’s neck. “This time, it won’t just be a one time thing.” Micah warned as he began to pull Jayce in the direction of his house, simply smiling as he heard Jayce squeak out a ‘yes’ in response.

Micah walked in silence to his house, unlocking the door and pulling Jayce in. Micah finally got a proper look at Jayce, smirking slightly at Jayce’s very red face. “What? Aren't you use to sex now?” Jayce blushed and stammered out a reply. “Well, y-yes! But, not with.. You.. Especially with you being like.. This. It’s, um, hot.” Jayce said shyly and Micah grinned a bit, pulling off his shirt. Jayce squeaked and covered his face, not ready to see Micah’s abs again. “How cute.” Micah hummed and pulled Jayce close, waiting for him to move his hands. Once he did, Micah leaned down and kissed his lips, which caught Jayce off guard. Not that he would complain though, having just kissed back right away. Micah picked up Jayce, who squeaked into the kiss, and carried them over to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually never finish anything


	10. Bundle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, we have a bundle of shit i won't finish. Some is simply a sentence, some id a lil more.   
> ill put each ship n shit b4 the text, so yeeee.

Pollymau 20 minute writing thingy . they body swapped.  
may finish this one? set in the Mod mod world universe, ofc.  
\-----  
Blonde hair, purple eyes, and wonderful body. That’s how Aphmau would describe Polly, who’s body she’s currently in. Wait, but it’s not like that! Gah, that made it sound weirder then she intended.

“Seriously, Polly..” Aphmau grumbled as she stared down at herself, poking at the lab coat and adjusting the goggles on her head. “Heh.” Polly said, currently looking like Aphmau. It’s not the first time they’ve switched bodies, and it won’t be the last. Polly always does this, and Aphmau hates it every time. Like, seriously Polly? “What do I have to do this time?” Aphmau sighed out, Polly not answering. Instead, she checked out Aphmau. Well, er.. More like she checked out herself. “Helloooo? Polly?” She asked as she waved her hand and Polly blushed, snapping out of her own thoughts. “Just.. go and enjoy the day.” She muttered before walking off, her face still red. “What?! Polly!” She complained as she followed after her, Polly just walking faster. 

Enjoy the day? As Polly? What would that even entail? She lost Polly in the town, so she made her way over to the lab. As she walked in, Laila said hello. “Oh, hi Laila.” Aphmau said and Laila paused, glancing at her. “Hi Aphmau.” She said with a grin and Aphmau just laughed a bit. Laila has gotten use to the two switching bodies whenever Polly needed, she could tell them apart by how they spoke differently to her. “Why did you switch this time?” Laila asked and Aphmau just groaned, leaning up against the lab counter. “That’s the thing, I don’t know!” Laila smiled tightly and just nodded along, humming a bit. “It’s like, she just said enjoy the day! What does that mean?” Laila side eyed Aphmau, who looked adorable as Polly.

“Maybe she likes being you.” Aphmau laughed at that and met Laila’s eyes, asking why she would. “Oh, I don’t knooow..” Laila hummed innocently and Aphmau wasn’t buying it. She stood up properly and asked Laila again, to which Laila snickered. “No, seriously Laila.” Laila threw her hands up in defence and took a step back, saying she knew nothing. “You know SOMETHING!” Aphmau pointed at her and Laila just winked at her, telling her to figure it out herself. With that, Laila darted her. “LAILA.” Aphmau yelled as she ran after her and wow, scientist were fit. Laila lost her in seconds, which left an annoyed Aphmau all alone. “Figure it out myself..” She grumbled as she walked, kicking the dirt and rocks with her shoe. “Hiya Polly!” She glanced down to see Megan, in her usual attire. Cute. “Hey Meg.” Aphmau said and Megan seemed confused, as usually just Tommy and Aphmau called her Meg. 

“Whatcha doing?” Megan asked and Aphmau sighed, saying she was looking for Aphmau. “Oh! I think she went to see Tommy!” Aphmau raised her eyebrows at this information, asking if Megan was sure. “Positive!” She said with a wide grin and Aphmau asked if Tommy was at his lab, to which Meg nodded. “Thank you, Meg.” Aphmau kept moving forward and Megan watched her leave, giggling to herself. Cute kid, honestly. Makes Aphmau want to just scoop her up and adopt her right then and there! Gah, but never mind, that can wait. Polly is the main focus right now. She made her way down the street, saying hello to those she passed. She approached Modzilla’s lab and bit her lip, pushing the door open. Or well, trying, as it was locked. “What? Since when does he lock doors..” She wondered as she knocked hard, calling out their names. “Hello? Modzilla? Tommy?” 

She heard some noise from within, and just rolled her eyes as Modzilla’s face appeared at the window. “We’re closed.” He simply said and she laughed, saying she was looking for Aphmau. “Um, who?” Monty awkwardly said and Aphmau narrowed her eyes at him, Monty was a terrible liar. “Open the door.” She demanded and he quickly shut the window on the door, which made her gasp. “What?” She asked and just now noticed the blinds were all pulled down, which made her groan louder. “MONTY!” She yelled, hearing Monty curse from inside. She KNEW he knew she only called him that when she was angry. Er, wait.. He knew Aphmau did that when she was angry, and she was Polly right now.

“WE’LL BE OPEN IN AN HOUR.” Modzilla yelled back and Aphmau kicked the door, saying she would be back. “G-GOOD!” Modzilla stuttered out and she stormed off, narrowing her eyes at the ground. This day was already so weird. Polly randomly body switching them? Modzilla hiding secrets? Gah, all of this was so confusing! She just needed a nap right now, which was tempting. “Ah, Polly!” She stopped moving and turned around, seeing Reese approach. Polly and Reese are kinda exes, actually. And well.. Reese had a thing for Aphmau, which he never did anything with. “What is it?” Aphmau asked as she turned around and Reese took a deep breath, looking nervous. “Are you free right now?” Aphmau narrowed her eyes, asking what Reese wanted. “Well, er.. It’s a surprise!” Aphmau sighed loudly and said sure, she was free. Whatever, this is Polly’s body, not her own.

\-----  
i . wrote this ages ago. it's the aphmau characters playing d&d ... i think you know why i won't keep this one going.  
\-----  
“I would like to sneak up behind her,” Garroth said with a slight grin and Aphmau nodded from her DM station, watching Garroth. The whole gang was here, and it was currently between missions. Their team was staying at a fancy tavern, that had a garden and a bath house. Garroth’s character, Elbi, went on a walk and found Travis’s character, Fea, in the garden. “Whatcha doing!” Elbi said as he plopped a hand on the small goblin’s shoulder, Fea flying upwards and hiding flowers behind her back. “Ahh, Elbi! You scared me!” Travis said in his feminine tone and Garroth laughed, asking who the flowers were for. “For me, of course!” Fea said and Garroth said he was going to roll an insight check, to see if she was being truthful.

Aphmau told him to go for it and he rolled, counting it up with his modifier. “Fifteen.” Garroth said proudly and Travis cursed a bit, Aphmau smiling softly. “You can tell she is lying, the flowers are not for herself.” Garroth thought for a moment, remembering a character ascept he had learned about little ol’ Fea. “Are those flowers for a certain lady?” Garroth asked and Aphmau made a gleeful noise, the others seeming confused. “Who?” Lucinda asked aloud and Travis just laughed a bit, answering in character. “Who are you talking about?! They are for me!” Fea exclaimed and Elbi just laughed once more, shaking his head. “You know, she’s single.” Elbi said and Fea said they didn’t know that, she could have a secret lover. “She can’t hide secrets from us.” Elbi said and Garroth chuckled as Katelyn demanded to know who Fea liked. “I’m getting to that.” Garroth said and spoke once again as Elbi. “She’s a cutie, Fea.” Elbi said and Fea just told Elbi to shut u, because he himself couldn’t even confess to who he liked.

Elbi had paused, mostly because the rest of the table was making noise. The first session, Garroth had declared his character would get a crush on another character, but he never revealed who. “Why, I am not in love.” Elbi lied and Travis quickly made an insight check, hollering as he got a nat 20. “I see the way you look at her! It’s clear she’s who you like!” Fea exclaimed and Elbi awkwardly laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well.. you like Brima.” Elbi quickly said and KC made a gasping noise, plopping her hands on each side of her face. “Awww!” She said and Travis let out a laugh, saying two can play this game. “I may like Brima, but you really like Sharrog!” Fea exclaimed and Elbi blushed deeply, the table losing their mind. “THERE IT IS!” Aphmau said gleefully and Aaron just seemed deadpanned, starting to laugh a bit.  
\-----  
Aphmau au but the mini games are real things they play? But more... realistic?  
Based on the Never have I ever ep ‘Does Aphmau Like Gene?’ Also added more characters bc fun!  
——-  
“Never have I ever..” Aphmau clicked her tongue. “Not thought Gene would be hot.. if he wasn’t a jerk in high school.” Gene snorted as Katelyn made a confused noise at that, Aphmau even getting jumbled up in her own question. Aaron leaned back with an eye roll, Laurance explaining it to both of them. Aphmau kept rambling on, so Garroth took his chance to carefully slide in his answer. “For the purpose of his game..” He shifted in his seat. “I-I might’ve thought about it.” He quickly took his drink and avoided eye contact with everyone. “I’m saying that- Oh? For the-“ Aphmau processed what he just said and began to go into a fit of giggles, turning all the attention to his gay self. Shit. “I trusted you!” Laurance yelled out as Garroth sunk back into the couch, his whole face being red. “Twinsies!” Aphmau said between giggles as she leaned against Garroth, who shot her a look.

“You two were suppose to find each other hot in high school, not Gene.” Dante said and Aphmau burst into another fit of giggles, Garroth throwing his hands over his face. “Gah! I’m just saying, shut up!” Garroth whined out as his friends laughed at him, Gene just seeming amused by this new information. “I’m honoured.” He piped up and Garroth groaned more, feeling flushed and embarrassed.  
\-----  
Gene/Garroth PDH stuff, secret relationship kinda deal.  
I have never smoked a day in my life  
it's a bit nsfw  
——  
Gene cursed slightly as his lighter wouldn’t start, shaking it up and down, hoping it’d somehow help. He leant against the light pole, glancing up to see the moths and flies being attracted to the light. He looked back to his lighter and tried once more, grinning as it finally lit. The shake method worked for once. He moved it up to the cigarette in his mouth, being happy when it finally lit up. He moved his hand to the cigarette and pulled it away, blowing out the smoke. He smiled to himself and kept smoking, staring up at the dark night sky. 

He moved his hand up to grab his smoke, freezing up as another hand suddenly grabbed it. As it pulled it away, he went to ask who the fuck was there. Instead, he was met with lips on his. “Mm!” He said as he saw the familiar blonde hair come into view, an arm being wrapped around his waist. Gene began to move his arms to wrap around his neck, groaning as the taller male pulled away. “Ugh, c’mon..” Gene whines as he pulled him closer, Garroth just letting out a chuckle. “You can’t just surprise me with a kiss and not keep it going.” Garroth rolled his eyes and moved Gene’s cigarette to his own lips, taking a quick drag of it before pushing it into the pole. “Hey!” Gene complained as Garroth threw it into the nearby trash can. 

“It’s a bad habit, you should stop it.” Gene huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, complaining about how Garroth took a drag of it. “You got me into it, asshole.” Garroth said as he playfully jabbed his arm into Gene’s side, stepping back afterwards. “You took away my loove..” Gene followed after him. “At least kiss me more.” Garroth glanced at him for a brief moment before cupping the side of his face, moving in to kiss him once more. Gene smiled into the kiss and stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms properly around him. Gene was more then pleased as Garroth pushed him slightly against the pole, the kiss becoming more intimate. “H-Hey now..” Gene muttered as he felt Garroth’s cold hands go under his shirt, gracing his skin. 

“Mmm?” Garroth asked as he gently kissed up Gene’s neck, smiling as Gene shivered and got goose bumps. “W-We’re out in the open, c’mon now..” Gene huffed as he gripped tightly onto the back of his sweater, Garroth letting out a quiet laugh. “I’m not shy.” Fuck. Gene breathed out slowly, his cheeks turning red. “I.. bet you aren’t.. God, this isn’t the time nor place to get horny.” Gene narrowed his eyes in front of him as Garroth laughed against his skin, trailing a finger down Gene’s chest. “And why not? I’ve missed your touch..” This man will be the death of him, Gene swears to himself. “I-I didn’t call you here to fuck, Gar..” Gene mumbled and his breathing hitched as Garroth gripped his hips, pouting as he looked at him. “But why though?”

But why though? A very good question, if he was being honest. With Garroth holding him against the post, his hands gripping his hips and his big, blue eyes staring at him.. He felt like defying the law just to never stop making out with him. “God..” Gene breathed and Garroth laughed quietly, pressing their bodies closer together. “Have you always been like this?” Gene asked with a flustered face and Garroth laughed, saying they’ve slept together before. “So ask yourself that, bottom.” 

If he wasn’t blushing before, he was now. “I-I could top!” He stammered out and Garroth smirked, asking him to prove it. Good lord, this man.  
\----  
au i made with my friend Bio again . where the divine warriors play D&D (we're nerds) and their campaign is MCD S1 -S2)  
some of them play multiple characters and . yeah  
\-----  
“I rolled an eighteen on my perception check.” Menphia spoke into her mic and Kul’zak commented on the nice roll, while Irene thought for a moment. “In the distance; you see in the mountain, some wood. It is weirdly placed, and it seemed to be an indication of something.” Irene spoke carefully and Menphia grinned, saying she went over to there. “You walk over to see an iron door, hidden into the mountain. It seems to have no way of opening.” Irene recalled and a shuffle of papers were heard, Menphia letting out a happy noise. “I can make a button? It’ll take ten minutes, but..” Menphia asked and Irene said she very much could, as Menphia quickly made the button. 

“You place the button down, and the door opens.” Menphia gave a little cheer. “Inside, you see a cobblestone hallway,” Irene waited for Menphia to say she proceeded down it. “At the end of the hallway, you find a big open room.. with Zenix inside it.” Esmund made a choking noise at Zenix appearing and Irene grinned a bit, “Shad, Menphia, I’m going to need you two to roll initiative.” Shad began to laugh as Esmund stood from the table, walking away from it. “Nope, please tell me someone else is attacking them. Fuck.” Esmund buried his face in his hands before whipping around, pointing a finger at Shad. “I TRUSTED YOU!” He yelled and Kul’Zak erupted into laughter, saying that was his first mistake. 

“Fifteen?” Shad read off his die and Menphia groaned, saying she got a nine. “Using his diamond sword, Zenix rushes forward and slashes at Aphmau.” Shad rolled a die, asking if sixteen hit. “That hits.” Menphia said and Shad grinned, rolling another die. “Six points of slashing damage.” Menphia marked that down and Shad cleared his throat, saying Zenix had something to say. “This is for the good of everyone, you know his rule.. I’m sorry, Lady Aphmau.” Esmund let out a loud groan at that and Menphia chuckled, rolling once more.

After a relatively short battle, Zenix got knocked down. “As you back up to catch your breath, Menphia, another figure appears.” Irene paused for dramamtic effect. “A male in a green tunic and a black hood with a mask, appears with an object in his hand.” Enki gasped and said that was the same male that’s been behind everything, and Menphia nodded. “In a blink of an eye, he throws something down at Zenix and a blinding light hits your eyes. When you come to, Zenix and the male are both gone.” Irene finished and Esmund just let out an agonized groan, pushing his head into his hands. “Zeeenix..” He whined our and Shad just looked pleased with himself.  
———  
“In the middle of the night, while you all sleep..” Menphia raised her eyebrows as Irene spoke, knowing something would happen in the night. “At this point, the familiar male with the green tunic and mask appears at Aphmau’s door steps.” All the players were on the edge of their seats, wanting to know any more information on this man. “He peeks in on you, Aphmau, from the door. Without saying a word, he puts a chest down on the ground in front of your door. He puts two items in the chest, before disappearing into the night.” 

“I walk outside, to start my day.” Menphia recounts and Irene grins, telling her she sees a simple, two foot wide brown chest in front of her house. “I open it.” Menphia quickly says and Irene shuffles with her papers a bit, grinning. “As you open the chest, you first see a dark blue blanket. As your eyes trail up, you find yourself looking at a face.” Irene glanced at the shocked expressions of her players. “With few blonde hairs and eyes being shut, you find a seven month old baby boy.” Irene listened as her players erupted into screaming, Menphia saying she quickly picked up the baby. “HE LEFT YOU A BABY?!” Kul’Zak asked and Menphia yelled back, saying apparently. “As you lift him, you see a wooden tag underneath him. The name ‘Levin’ is carved into it.” 

“He’s named Levin?” Menphia said in character and signed, saving she wasn’t ready for kids. “Too late!” Irene hummed and Menphia shot her a glare, saying she went into town for her normal portray. “As you go to check on Garroth, you see Kiki is there as well. Garroth is slowly walking around, having a limp as he does so.” Menphia aww’ed at that and the two began to talk in character. “What’s that you’re holding?” Garroth asked and Aphmau, being as dense as ever, said what’s what. “Since when did you have a baby?!” Garroth asked in a shocked tone and Menphia started laughing, explaining the situation in character.

“Then I will help you raise him.” Garroth said and Esmund rolled his eyes as the table got a reaction out of that: “You know, he’s kind of cute. Reminds me of someone..” Garroth trailed off and Menphia asked Esmund what the hell that was. “Who knows.” Esmund hummed and Menphia groaned loudly.


	11. Worst In Me [Generoth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming friends when Laurance was a shadow knight, they had ended up becoming closer then they’d imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the generoth fic.  
> Warning; gay, nsfw implied, and fucjing FEELINGS n shit

Gene cursed slightly as his lighter wouldn’t start, shaking it up and down, hoping it’d somehow help. He leant against the light pole, glancing up to see the moths and flies being attracted to the light. He looked back to his lighter and tried once more, grinning as it finally lit. The shake method worked for once. He moved it up to the cigarette in his mouth, being happy when it finally lit up. He moved his hand to the cigarette and pulled it away, blowing out the smoke. He smiled to himself and kept smoking, staring up at the dark night sky. 

He moved his hand up to grab his smoke, freezing up as another hand suddenly grabbed it. As it pulled it away, he went to ask who the fuck was there. Instead, he was met with lips on his. “Mm!” He said as he saw the familiar blonde hair come into view, an arm being wrapped around his waist. Gene began to move his arms to wrap around his neck, groaning as the taller male pulled away. “Ugh, c’mon..” Gene whined as he pulled him closer, Garroth just letting out a chuckle. “You can’t just surprise me with a kiss and not keep it going.” Garroth rolled his eyes and moved Gene’s cigarette to his own lips, taking a quick drag of it before pushing it into the pole. “Hey!” Gene complained as Garroth threw it into the nearby trash can. 

“It’s a bad habit, you should stop it.” Gene huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, complaining about how Garroth took a drag of it. “You got me into it, asshole.” Garroth said as he playfully jabbed his arm into Gene’s side, stepping back afterwards. “You took away my loove..” Gene followed after him. “At least kiss me more.” Garroth glanced at him for a brief moment before cupping the side of his face, moving in to kiss him once more. Gene smiled into the kiss and stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms properly around him. Gene was more than pleased as Garroth pushed him slightly against the pole, the kiss becoming more intimate. “H-Hey now..” Gene muttered as he felt Garroth’s cold hands go under his shirt, gracing his skin. 

“Mmm?” Garroth asked as he pulled away, moving to gently kiss up Gene’s neck. He just smiled as Gene shivered and got goosebumps from said kisses. “W-We’re out in the open, c’mon now..” Gene huffed as he gripped tightly onto the back of his sweater, Garroth letting out a quiet laugh. “I’m not shy.” Fuck, why was he like this. Gene breathed out slowly, his cheeks turning red. “I.. bet you aren’t.. God, this isn’t the time nor place to get me all horny.” Gene narrowed his eyes in front of him as Garroth laughed against his skin, trailing a finger down Gene’s chest. He hadn’t moved his hands. “And why not? I’ve missed your touch..” This man will be the death of him, Gene swears to himself. “I-I didn’t call you here to fuck, Gar..” Gene mumbled and his breathing hitched as Garroth gripped his hips, pouting as he looked at him. “But why though?”

But why though? A very good question, if he was being honest. With Garroth holding him against the post, his hands gripping his hips and his big, blue eyes staring at him.. He felt like defying the law just to never stop making out with him. “God..” Gene breathed and Garroth laughed quietly, pressing their bodies closer together. “Have you always been like this?” Gene asked with a flustered face and Garroth laughed once more, god his fucking laugh, saying they’ve slept together before. “So ask yourself that, bottom.” 

If he wasn’t blushing before, he was now. “I-I could top!” He stammered out and Garroth smirked, asking him to prove it. Good lord, this man. “We’re not gonna fuck!” Gene stammered out and Garroth whined slowly, saying he wished they could. “We could find somewhere a bit private.. I know you have condoms.” Curse Garroth for remembering Gene always had a condom in his wallet! This whole situation was.. wow. Garroth and Gene had became friends when Laurance was a shadow knight last year, but when he left.. The two of them had connected. They ended up secretly still being friends, and it led to.. whatever this was. Friends with benefits? Being the oldest son of the Ro’meave family, Garroth had the urge to rebel, and Gene helped that urge. To be honest, Gene was ruining Garroth. He was now a bad boy by night, casually smoking and drinking. When he went to house parties, he drank a lot. Laurance wasn’t dumb, he noticed the chance of how much Garroth could handle. A sophmore like that? Crazy. “Maybe I do..” Gene muttered and Garroth smiled, moving his hands from under his shirt. “God, I want you..” Christ. “Are you drunk?” Gene asked and Garroth sighed, shaking his head. “No, just horny.” Garroth leant against him, looking down at him with a smile. “You know, monthlies.” Ah, that explains it. You know that phase before your period, where you’re super horny? Yeah.

“Knew it had to be something.” Gene sighed and Garroth laughed, grinning a bit. Garroth was trans, which didn’t change anything. That would be fucked if it did, fucked and transphobia. Garroth binded, and would be starting T after his sixteenth birthday. His mother was more then welcoming, but his father kept deadnaming him and being a piece of shit. Garroth vented to Gene about this a lot. How did a trans guy top a cis guy? Very easily, if you were a huge bottom like Gene was. “Sooo.. Feel bad for me and have sex with me!” Gene snorted before laughing, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Garroth’s hand. “Let’s go find a place to sit down.” Gene said as he pulled him away, Garroth eventually taking charge of finding a seat. He picked a bench that was under a tree, which had low lighting. Garroth sat down and pulled Gene down into his lap, grinning widely. “Garroth..” Gene blushed as he began to kiss his neck, Garroth wasting no time to get what he wanted. “Be quiet.” Garroth murmured against skin, moving his cold hands under his shirt once more. “You’re lucky I’m always horny.” Gene whispered, smiling as Garroth erupted into giggles. Garroth slowly moved sideways, moving even slower as he laid down on the bench. Gene blushed as he was overtop of him, taking this chance to kiss Garroth. Garroth more then eagerly kissed back, biting Gene’s bottom lip after a few moments. 

They only stopped making out when talking was heard. Gene paused what he was doing, which was grinding down against Garroth, in sheer panic. “H-Holy shit.” Gene whispered and Garroth had to hold back a laugh, covering his mouth as he did. Gene quickly looked around, noticing a small group walking down the path. Towards them. If Gene sat up, it would be very clear what they were doing, but if he stayed.. “And so I-” The person leading the group looked over at them, jumping and cursing loudly as he got spooked. “Fucking hell! You can’t just hide in the dark like that!” He cursed and Gene quickly sat up, starting to stutter out an apologize. It was a group of guys, college students, and they seemed to be coming back from a club or something. Well, that was Gene guessing. They didn’t seem drunk or anything. “Sheesh, can’t you two find anywhere else to hook up.. Scaring the fuck out of me..” He breathed, his friends just laughing at his misfortune. Gene stood up and walked over to where they were, his face red. “I-I’m really sorry for scaring you! It was not our intent..” Gene said shyly, finding this whole situation embarrassing. “Whoa, he’s hot.” Someone chimed u and the leader of the group looked at them, reminding them Gene was just making out with someone. “I can share.” He simply replied back and Gene felt embarrassed times two now.

He heard Garroth laugh and then a slap on the back from him. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind either.” Garroth hummed cutely and Gene shot him a glare, his face burning. “Y-You shut up! This was your idea..” Gene muttered as he stared at Garroth, who simply grinned. “Ooo, whipped.” Gene looked back at the group, letting out an offended huff. “I’m not whipped, he’s not my boyfriend.” Gene huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You're single?” One of the guys said and Gene blushed, wondering if he was dreaming. Usually this scene would play out in a dream. “U-Um, well..” Gene shyly said and Garroth simply nudged Gene forward, saying he was. “Garroth! You know it’s-“ He turned around to face Garroth, stopping in his tracks. He had a closed mouth, tight lip smile on and seemed.. annoyed? “Have fun.” He nudged Gene again, before walking past him. “Look, you got him in trouble.” One guy said to the other, the other just laughing. “Well, he said he wasn’t his boyfriend!” Gene quickly apologized and walked past them, following after Garroth. “Um..” He nervously said and Garroth glanced back at him, asking what. “Did you.. think we were dating?” He asked Garroth, who simply laughed. “Why.” Garroth roughly asked, stopping and fully facing him. 

“W-Well, we were never official.. So I thought we were friends with benefits..” He winced at himself. “I-I mean, I did always like you and find you cool, so-“ Garroth just kept walking, which made Gene trail off. “G-Garroth..” He quickly jogged after him, following him out of the park. “I-I should’ve asked sooner, we just never talked about this.. I do like you, a whole lot, but I thought this was just..” Gene slowly trailed off and bit his lip, knowing he was fucked. You could tell Garroth was nearing the monthlies, he’s moody. Gene was allowed to say this, Garroth joked about it all the time. But now wasn’t the time to point out the obvious. “Had you been seeing others?” Garroth mumbled and Gene felt like shit, but lying would make it worse. “Y-Yeah, nothing serious, but..” He shuffled on his foot. “Nothing as serious as you..” Garroth actually laughed, which was unreadable. “Now you're just kissing up.” Garroth grunted as he walked past buildings, Gene quickly catching up. He grabbed Garroth’s hand, making him stop. “I seriously didn’t know, okay? I’m so fucking sorry for hurting you.. You know I suck at these fucking apologizes!” Gene said loudly, anger shining through at his last words. It was true, Gene was shit apologizes.

Garroth slowly looked at him, before pushing him up against the nearest wall. Christ, Garroth seriously didn’t know his own strength. The wind was knocked out of Gene. “Did you serious think I was just a plaything?” Garroth asked, gritting his teeth from anger. Gene stared at him, sighing loudly. “No, Garroth..” He sighed and grabbed Garroth’s arm, staring at him. He seemed actually hurt, and upset by this situation. Gene had to fix this. He quickly flipped them around, Garroth gasping as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. “Of course not, god you’re so much more than that..” Gene mumbled as he held onto Garroth’s waist, moving as close as he could to him. “You’re fucking Garroth Ro’meave, the hottest guy in the whole school.. I’d be a dumbass to not like you..” Garroth blushed a bit and huffed, Gene knowing he had to sweet talk more. “I mean, wow. I’m blessed to be able to kiss those soft lips, and hold you..” Garroth blushed more and looked away, trying to force away the smile that crept up onto his lips. 

“Not to mention you’re so funny, charming, and real.. I’ve never met a guy like you..” Time to make him laugh. “Besides, you’re the only one that fucks me good.” Garroth tensed and hit Gene’s shoulder, calling him a pervert. But Gene could tell, Garroth was holding back a laugh. “Sooo good, like.. Wow.” Gene hummed with a grin. “But it’s cute, you rweally wuv meeee.” Garroth turned red and hit him again, laughing quietly. “You don’t deserve my wuv.” He shot back and Gene put a hand over his chest, gasping loudly. “But!” Garroth grinned, giggling quietly. “But you’re so hooot.” Gene whined and Garroth just giggled more, staring at the other. “But really.. Did you want to be my boyfriend this whole time?” Gene asked, smiling as Garroth looked away, clearly flustered. “I-I mean..” He shuffled. “I thought we were, um..” This was too cute. Gene cupped his face, shutting him up with a kiss on the lips. Garroth kissed back, moving his hands to Gene’s hips so he could pull him closer. 

“Fuck.” Garroth muttered as Gene finally pulled away, the two sharing a passionate kiss. “Told you I could top.” Gene said with a grin, only being inches away from Garroth’s face. “You fucking wish.” Garroth chuckled as he nudged him away, stepping past him. Gene watched him with a grin, before running after him. Whipped would be an understatement.


	12. dream lover [ivante]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante hated clubbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivante is ivan x dante. it's a crack ship. the title has no relation to the story, i just . named it after the first song that played  
> warnings; drinking n also. attempted drugging? attempted roofie? IDK HOW TO TAG THIS

Clubbing. Every adult does it once, and it actually wasn’t Dante’s thing. Going to a bar with a few friends? Yeah, that’s quiet and nice. You can get drunk with some buds. But going to a club, where music was loud and everyone was drunk? Not his thing at all. However, it was his friends thing. Like, big time. “Come onnn..” Laurance hummed as he leaned up against Dante, shoving a glass towards him. “What the hell even is that?” Dante mumbled as he glanced down at the liquid, it having a blue colour. Now, that wasn’t normal. “Fuck if I know!” Laurance said as he swung an arm around his shoulder, Dante just sighing as he narrowed his eyes. He was a lightweight, everyone knew this. He was short and couldn’t handle anything, so this mystery drink was a gamble. “Let me see..” He grabbed the glass and took a slow breath, before taking a sip. The liquid burned the back of his throat a bit, but.. not as much as he was expecting. “Huh..” Laurance grinned and nudged him, saying he could have it. “I.. guess? Thanks..” He glanced at him, noticing how flushed Laurance was. “Hey, where’s the others?” He asked as he took another quick sip. “Uhhhh..” Laurance glanced around. “Garroth is probably making out with some guy, and Travis is trying to dance with girls?” Figures. “And you’re not?” Dante asked with raised eyebrows and Laurance chuckled, saying he was too good for everyone here. 

“Mmm, of course.” He glanced around, sighing once more as the bad pop music filled his ears. “I’m gonna go.. get fresh air.” Laurance nodded his head along to the beat, quickly saying bye and darting off. He’d definitely be puking later. Dante walked past people, mumbling sorry as he did. This club stunk and he needed to be free. He headed to the door, walking outside and breathing in the cold, fresh air. He walked away from the door, sipping from his drink again. Huh, his cheeks felt hot. Was he getting drunk? No.. that’s impossible. This drink wasn’t even that strong.. Right? It didn’t sting, that had to mean it wasn’t strong.. Shit. He walked down the sidewalk slowly, wanting to move away from the door. He glanced down at the mysterious blue liquid, did someone put shit in it? No way, Laurance had it. No one wants to fuck him that badly, and- 

Dante squeaked as his body slammed into a much bigger figure, causing him to spill his drink on them. “What the fuck, dude?!” The guy grunted, and Dante felt like he was frozen. “Uh- I’m so sorry!” He stammered out, looking at the guy. He was a werewolf, and a fucking tall one at that. He was, maybe, 6’2? Maybe even taller.. He had his hair in a lazy bun, and he looked mad. But in a way, he looked a bit.. familiar. “I-I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m so sorry!” Dante quickly stammered, knowing people were staring at this growing scene. “You stupid little-” The male stepped forward, and Dante squeaked once more. Well, time to get his ass kicked. “Dude, stop.” An arm grabbed the taller guy, pulling him back. Dante glanced at the other male, seeing a smaller werewolf. His hair was short, and he looked familiar too. Why did they both look slightly familiar, maybe friends of Aphmau’s? She did basically know everyone. “But he-” The taller one grunted and glared at Dante, making Dante fold back into himself. He did not need a fight right now. “Balto, come here.” A third voice said, the voice being hard as nails. What the fuck, that guy clearly smoked fifty a day. The taller werewolf turned around, huffing in an annoyed tone. Dante followed as a human male stepped into view, raising his hand and mumbling some words. In an instant, the liquid from the werewolf’s shirt disappeared. Witchcraft? 

Dante looked at the human, it feeling like the world slowed down. He was tall, shorter than the angry werewolf, Balto, was it? He had dark brown hair, and reddish brown eyes. He wore a black jacket, and just.. smelled fucking awful. Pure cigarette smoke. “Thanks, Ivan.” Ivan. Ivan and Balto. Where the fuck were they from?! “Hm, you seem familiar.. What’s your name?” The smaller werewolf quietly asked and Dante tensed, quickly stammering out his own name. “Dante? Is your last name Scanlon?” Dante nervously bit his lip, nodding slowly. “Do you know a Lucinda Wrym?” The human asked, and Dante shuffled in place. “Um.. Yeah, I know Lucy..” He said, quickly drinking the last tiny bit of his drink. You know, the bit that wasn’t dumped over Balto. “Lucinda and Ivan dated in high school.” Shit. Ivan was Lucinda’s ex? The weird witch guy? That’s why he was familiar, holy shit. “I-I vaguely remember him..” Dante mumbled, cursing internally as he found Lucinda’s ex hot. “I’m Fenrir, and this is Balto.. We all went to the same school.” Dante slowly nodded, slowly turning around. “I’ll be inside.. I’m here with some friends..” He mumbled and began walking, hearing footsteps follow. “With who? Your brother?” Ivan asked and Dante shook his head, saying Gene was busy. “I’m with.. Um.. Garroth, Travis, Laurance.. If you know any of them..” 

Balto mentioned that Garroth was hot, and Fenrir sighed quietly. “Everyone finds him hot, but he lost his touch from high school.” Dante pushed open the door, the three following him in. Were they all hanging out now? Guess so. “How much have you drank?” Fenrir asked as he noticed how flushed Dante was, to which Dante sighed a bit. “Barely anything.” He walked towards the bar, leaning against it. “If you're drunk, more alcohol won’t help..” Fenrir softly said and Dante huffed, saying he wasn't drunk. The bartender moved over to them and asked what they wanted, to which Dante described the blue drink Laurance gave him. “Mmm, a Big Easy Blue Punch? Got it.” The bartender nodded and Dante gave him a thumbs up. “Um, what’s in this big easy blue punch?” Fenrir asked as the bartender mixed it. “Ah, there’s blue curaçao, Malibu, pineapple soda, and some lemon juice.” He explained and Fenrir slowly nodded along, looking at Dante. “It tastes really good.” Dante hummed as he dug into his pocket, trying to find his wallet. “Let’s get two of them, then.” Fenrir said as he took out his own wallet, paying for his own drink and also Dante’s. “Thank youu!” He gasped and Fenrir just smiled gently at him. Fenrir knew he would be babysitting one drunk blueberry tonight.

It has been an hour, and Dante had been hanging out with the three of them. Balto was loud, and hilarious. He and Fenrir were roommates, and Fenrir seemed like a sweet guy. Ivan was still weirdly hot, and Dante wanted to know him more. He actually snuck away from the group, going to get another drink. Fenrir told him he was cut off, but one more drink can’t hurt. As he sat down at the bar, the male next to him glanced at him. And he was fucking hot. Bright green eyes, blonde hair, and tattoos on his arms. Maybe even hotter then Ivan, hah. “Hey.” He said and Dante gulped, quickly saying hello. “Know what you’re gonna order?” He asked and Dante blushed, looking down and saying what he has been ordering. “I love that! I usually get it with Black Malibu though..” Dante looked at him, asking what that was. “It’s a different variant, it tastes way better.” The blonde called over the bartender, ordering the drink with Black Malibu instead. “We can share, it tastes great.” Was Dante dreaming right now? Hot guy wants to share drinks? Uh, fuck yeah!

A mere ten minutes later, and Dante felt fifty times more drunk. He was quite quiet, just laughing to whatever this guy told him. Dante didn’t even know his name, but he felt like he knew everything about him. “You’re so cute..” Dante smiled as the male gently kissed his neck, nodding as the male asked if he wanted to go home with him. It felt right. He grabbed Dante’s hand and pulled him through the club, Dante just stumbling after him and bumping into people. It felt hazy, his entire world felt hazy and weird. He was nearly at the door, too.. Until he was suddenly being held by someone else. “Hmm?” Dante mumbled and glanced up, noticing Travis had his arms wrapped around him. Where did he come from. “Traaav?” Dante mumbled as he rested his head against his chest, faintly hearing a lot of noises. “How’re you feeling?” Travis asked, still being tipsy himself. “I feel.. like I’m dreaming..” Dante glanced forward, now noticing there was a small crowd. Blonde was on the floor, and he was.. bleeding? “What happened..” He tiredly asked and Travis just held him closer, Dante also noticing familiar faces. Garroth was yelling at a bouncer, and then his new friends were also there. Balto was over Blonde, seeming very pissed off. “I’m tired.. My chest hurts..” Dante whined as he leant up against Travis more, slowly shutting his eyes. “Y-Your chest? U-Um, guys-” And then he fell unconscious.

“What the fuck do you mean?!” Garroth snapped at the bouncer, clearly ready to fight him. “There’s no proof, and besides-” Garroth just kept yelling, Fenrir having to hold back Balto. “We saw it! We know it happened!” Balto growled and the Blonde guy just glared at him, saying he had zero proof. “Guys..” Balto looked at Travis, the guy he only met two seconds ago. “D-Dante said his chest hurts and- O-Oh shit, he’s passed out..” Garroth quickly looked at Dante, who was lent up against Travis’s chest. “We’re taking him to the hospital.” Ivan said as he stepped forward, putting a hand to Dante’s forehead. He wasn’t burning, he felt normal. “But, because this club won't do anything..” Ivan turned to face the guy, who was slowly starting to get up. “May those who love us, love us.. And those who don’t love us..” Fenrir quickly turned around, starting to tell Ivan to stop. “May Irene turn their hearts. And if she doesn’t turn their hearts, may she turn their ankles.” A slight reddish energy began to swirl around Blonde, freaking him out. “So we’ll know them by their limping.” The energy shot into Blonde’s chest, causing him to stumble back. “What the fuck did you do?!” He asked loudly and Ivan turned around, smiling to himself. “Hex. Have fun.” Ivan walked away as he guided Travis out of the club, Travis still holding Dante close. “I told you not to do that.” “He deserved it, Fenrir.” 

Dante woke up seven hours later. It was eight in the morning, and he was on a couch. He felt nauseous, and confused. The room was familiar, but.. “Dante!” He glanced up and saw Travis, who immediately ran over and hugged him. “Oof, ow..” He mumbled, hearing other footsteps and voices. “Are you okay?!” Travis quickly asked and Dante blinked, asking what Travis meant. “He doesn’t remember, sweetie..” The soft voice of Lucinda broke through, and Dante smiled as she walked over. “Hey Lucy.. Wait, remember what?” He asked as he blinked, and she sighed as she stood in front of him. “Someone tried to roofie you last night. While you did take the drug, nothing happened.” What. “Um.. what..” Lucinda sighed again and sat next to him. “Someone slipped a pill into your drink. You took it and became drugged. You nearly went home with said guy, but some.. guys noticed it, and stopped him. All you did was pass out in Travis’s arms.” She paused. “They checked you over at the hospital, but you were fine. Just.. hungover.” “Um..” Dante began to say before moving a hand over his mouth. “I-I need to vomit.” He quickly darted past them, heading to a bathroom. As he passed the kitchen, he noticed a lot of people in there.. Wait, was that.. Augh, he can think that after he vomits. 

After a few minutes of vomiting, he slowly moved over to the kitchen. As he walked in, he noticed it was very crowded. Lucinda and Travis were back in the kitchen, looking at him as he walked in. Sat at the table, was Garroth and Laurance.. as well as Fenrir. Standing up, and away from Lucinda, was Balto and Ivan. How the hell was Ivan allowed in here. “How are you feeling?” Garroth asked softly and Dante walked past them, moving to the fridge. “I’m fine.” He mumbled as he opened the fridge, feeling like an idiot. First of all, they all ditched him. Well, his normal friends ditched him and then he hung out with Lucinda’s ex, and then got drugged. Second of all, he was the dumbass who decided to ‘share a drink’ with a stranger. Why should they even care. He grabbed an apple, because Lucinda keeps fruit in her fridge, and shut the door. He took a bite out of it and turned around, feeling a bit annoyed that everyone stared at him. “How was throwing up in my bathroom?” Lucinda asked and Dante sighed, saying sorry. “But it was nice, thanks. Really emptied my guts.” 

“You did a lot of that at the hospital.” Laurance noted and Dante sighed a bit, seeming annoyed. “Oh, yeah.. sorry. I don’t remember.” He muttered as he bit the apple, his eyes trailing down to the floor. “Ivan hexed the guy.” Dante quickly looked at Lucinda, who was narrowing her eyes in Ivan’s direction. “He beat me to it, because lord knows I would’ve done it if I had known.” Dante looked at Ivan, who quietly sipped some coffee. “It was the reasonable thing to do.” He muttered and met Dante’s eyes, flashing him a little grin. Dante averted his eyes, smiling against the apple. “It was not..” Fenrir sighed softly and Balto said it was pretty cool, just making Fenrir more disappointed.


	13. Connected [Generoth]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whether it's scars or writing, whatever happens on your skin, the day you turn eighteen?  
> it happens on your soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; self harm, abuse, slight transphobia, and nsfw a bit

It was Thursday, January 18th, 20XX.

Garroth knew this, he wouldn't forget the day now. It was the first day he interacted with his soulmate.

Everyone got them when both partners turned eighteen, how odd. Garroth finally turned eighteen, that was nearly a month ago now.

It was around eleven at night, and Garroth was sharing some drinks with his friends, plus his roommate Laurance. Garroth was a little buzzed, so he was mostly out of it. He was shot back to reality, when a pain in his arm had begun. It was minor, just a numbing pain. He had a high pain tolerance, and this was nothing. He ignored it at first, until it stopped. He pulled up his sleeve a bit, wondering if his fabric was rubbing harshly against his arm. He was surprised to find a few newly placed scars on his inner forearm. He quickly pulled down his sleeve, deciding to leave it for now. Besides, in his buzzed state, he couldn't tell what had happened.

He was able to tell when sober.

Gripping a washable marker in his hand, he stared at his left wrist. There wasn't many, and they were light. He turned his arm around and on his forearm, wrote a small message in red ink.

'Are you okay?'

Gene had forgotten he had a soulmate.

He stared at the writing on his arm, seconds away from a panic attack. He heaved a bit, his shoulders shaking. He was on his way to his class, he can't go like this. He ducked into the nearest building and sat down, taking deep breaths as he dug through his bag. He pulled out two things; his stress ball and a pen. He squeezed the ball, calming himself a bit. He then grabbed the pen and wrote on his right hand, glad he was ambidextrous at this very moment.

'I'm sorry. I forgot I had a soulmate, it was a rough day. I'm sorry your soulmate is me.'

'I'm sure you're wonderful, please don't worry.'

'Now you're stuck with those ugly scars on your skin'

Garroth was running out of space to write.

'It's not ugly, but this just means we have to meet as soon as possible, yeah?'

'Yeah.. sorry. My name is Gene.'

'I'm Garroth (:'

'That's a dumb name.'

They talked nearly every day. Garroth insisted on not giving each other their phone numbers, as it 'ruined the fun.' Gene thought that was dumb, but whatever.

They lived in the same city, thankfully. I mean, how hard could it be to find a guy named Garroth, right?

Apparently very hard, actually. It's been, maybe two months? No clue. Gene had asked around, asking his brother if he knew anyone.. and nothing. Which is odd, because Garroth talks as if he's hot shit. Says he's well known, clearly not THAT well known. He smiled to himself, and grabbed a washable marker. Garroth told him to stop using pen.

'How do you look?'

'Hot.'

Gene snorted.

'Uh huh, sure Gar'

'WHAT? BUT I AM.'

'Suuure. I meant if you were like, human? Werewolf? Meifwa?'

'I'm one of thoE three!'

'I hate you. I'm a human.'

'Hah! I'm a werewolf, but I was born human.'

'That's, um. Different.'

'Very! My ears are super fluffy :3'

'Never :3 me again.'

':3c oh?'

'Blocked.'

His soulmate was a werewolf. How odd, Gene hadn't even befriended a werewolf. He knew his dorm roommate was friends with these two werewolves, and he sometimes said hi to them. One was overly loud and one was usually quiet.

Gene didn't know which one he hoped Garroth was more like.

'I've been wondering, Gene.. You're a guy, yes or no?'

'Yeah.. why?'

'Just wondering!'

'Yeah, and I'm bisexual so your gender doesn't rlly matter.'

'Uh yeah about that.'

'I'm actually trans.'

.

.

.

'Is that okay?'

'I mean, I'd be a dick if I said it wasn't.'

'So um, of course? It's fine?'

'Gene that's not very reassuring.'

'MY BROTHER IS TRANS or something? somewhere on the spectrum idk exactly OF COURSE ITS FINE.'

'I just.. didn't expect that!'

.

.

.

'Garroth?'

And now Garroth thought Gene hated him.

"Dude." Laurance shook his head a bit, saying Gene was probably just caught off guard. "I know! But his reaction.. turned me off.." "Dude, don't worry! If you had his number.." Garroth signed a bit, saying writing on their bodies was romantic. "Duuuude." Laurance shook his head.

Gene apologized, saying he really didn't mean it.

Garroth forgave him, he had nothing to say sorry for. Garroth was being dumb.

Relapses happen.

For Gene, he didn't want to do the same form of self harm, for two reasons.

One; It would appear on Garroth, and people would think he self harms.

Two; Garroth will know he's done it.

So, obviously the next best form of self harm?

Drinking.

'Gar!!'

Funny, his hand writing looked different. More sloppy.

'Yes?'

It was twelve in the morning.

'Give me ur phone number!!'

'Huh? Why now?'

'I want to send you a picture (;'

'of my dick'

.

.

.

'GARROTH!!!!'

'Gar pls'

'Soulmate, love of my life.. answer me!'

'):< fine whatever.'

'I'll send someone else pictures of my dick.'

'Bitch.'

.

.

.

Gene wishes he could disappear.

He really sent THAT.. to the sweetest man to ever existed.

He had washed it off his skin as soon as he woke up, and just prayed Garroth had passed out after he replied once.

All gene could do was pray.

He didn't speak to him for a week, until a message appeared on his skin, randomly.

'(XXX) XXX-XXXX'

'You know. In case you still wanted to send me pics.'

'lmao.'

Gene said sorry at least fifty times, but Garroth found it funny.

But Gene texted him, a very simple message at first.

"🍆📸"

"Oh shit, I'm so turned on rn."

"sksksksksk you dork."

Gene woke up one morning, er afternoon, to a black eye.

He grabbed his phone.

"Are you okay?"

Read.

And no reply.

"Garroth, I'm not joking around. Are you fucking okay?"

"I'll kill whoever hurt you."

"You won't."

"Fucking bet, Garroth."

"Who. did. this."

.

.

.

"Garroth. Please."

"It was. someone you can't hurt."

"Who."

"It was.. my dad, Gene."

"I'll fucking KILL him."

"DON'T. God, he's just.. he just got angry."

"HE HIT YOU."

"YEAH but it's not like it was the first time."

"Address."

"What?"

"Give me your address."

"WHAT!"

"Gene, NO."

.

.

.

"My college is XXXXXXXX, I'm in building 3, room 6."

"Gene, holy shit."

Garroth didn't know what to do with this information.

He knew his address.

He knew where his soulmate lived.

What do you do with that?

And he wanted to beat up his dad.

What does he do.

Garroth walked down the sidewalk, his hands shaking as he did. This was kinda a big deal, no? Meeting your soulmate.

Garroth didn't tell Gene was coming, in case he chickened out. Garroth glanced down at his arm, having Gene's grocery list from the previous day on his arm. It was semi faded, as Gene tried to wash it off. He had used permeant marker. Garroth ran his fingers over the words, smiling gently to himself. He walked down the sidewalk, and through the campus. Honestly, this was one of the first time Garroth had been to a college. He would be going next year, or he was suppose to. He's suppose to be taking business, his dad was forcing him.

Garroth felt something on his arm, and he instinctively checked his left arm. No more scars. Curious, he glanced to his other arm. His eyes went wide as the grocery list was slowly fading, but.. Why did it tingle?

"Garroth?"

He looked up, seeing a male standing at the end of the pathway. He was tall, and had black hair. Pale skin, and these.. almost teal coloured eyes. He wore a flannel jacket and skinny jeans, having a backpack slung over his shoulder.

It was Gene.

Gene threw his backpack down as he ran forward, letting himself jump up as he threw his arms tightly around Garroth.

He was tall, had blonde hair, and the cutest pair of ears atop his head. They looked soft, maybe he could touch them later?

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!" Gene asked as he cupped either side of Garroth's face, and Garroth was speechless. His voice.. not what he was expecting. "I, um.. came to see you.." Gene was also taken aback by his voice, and Garroth could tell. "Sorry, my.. medicine makes it so my voice is all-" Gene just shut him up with a hug, squeezing tightly.

"I could kiss you right now."

"Then why aren't you?"

.

.

.

Gene cupped his face tighter as he turned red, staring into his big blue eyes. He slowly pulled Garroth down, connecting their lips gently at first. It was like two middle school kids kissing for the first time. "W-Was that-?" Gene shuffled a bit and Garroth was flushed, before laughing a bit. "That was.. wow, um.."

"Could we.. could we go and get coffee?" Garroth nervously asked and Gene gulped, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah.. We can.."

It was June 3rd, 20XX when they met.


	14. Beach Reunion [AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau decides to hold a PDH/FCU reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this involves my au where aarmau breaks up for real in lovers lane, but stays friends. aaron reveals himself as a werewolf from the start, etc etc  
> warnings; it turned genemau, theres bad ships, swearing, and some people have kids f  
> also i talk about their outfits too much hmmmm sorry

“I’m so excited, yet nervous!” Aphmau squealed as she tightened the strings on her bikini top, a wide grin on her face. It was currently eleven in the morning, and Aphmau was starting it on a private beach. “I know! This is exciting!” Garroth exclaimed as he made sure all the food was ready, before he looked down at his baby blue swim shorts and a pastel pink and blue tank top. Aphmau had decided to host a reunion for Phoenix Drop High and Falcon Claw University, and they were having it on a beach! All of them pitched in, but it was mostly the Lycan and Ro’meave families that helped them rent the beach and a few beach houses. This was a few day event, so some would sleep in beach houses, others in tents. Aphmau had gotten all the RSVPs she needed and glanced over the table with the name tags, which Travis was in charge of. “I may not know half these people, but I got this.” Travis said with finger guns, wearing dark green swim trunks. Aphmau giggled and moved on, staring out at the water. It was a gorgeous day, honestly. The sun was already out and shining down bright. Aphmau glanced down at her bikini set, which was a pastel purple. She wore your average bikini bottoms, but her top was more flowey instead of your average bikini top. “I can’t wait to see everyone!” Katelyn happily said as she stuck an umbrella into the ground, opening it up. Katelyn wore a two toned blue bikini top, paired with matching bottoms and a swimming skirt. “I’m actually nervous.” Aaron chimed up and Kawaii~chan just giggled, saying he had every right to be. “Everyone remembers you as a human!” She exclaimed and Aaron laughed a bit, rubbing his neck.

KC wore a simple, pink one piece with the sides having holes in them for designs. Aaron wore his usual outfit, black swim shorts and his red, opened chest hoodie. “I’m sure they’ll love your ears.” Garroth said as he walked by, patting Aaron on the head. “Whatever.” Aaron said as he swatted Garroth’s hand away, Lucinda giggling at them from the sidelines. “You boys worry too much.” She simply said as she tightened the front of her swimsuit, wearing a top that was tied in the front. “Oh, Lucinda! Yellow is such your colour.” Kim said in awe as she adjusted her simple white with black stripes one piece. “I know, right?” Lucinda laughed and Aphmau stared out at the water once more, being filled with anticipation. “Everyone will get to see how much I’ve changed.” Zane piped up as he walked by Aphmau, grinning from under his mask. “The real glo up they’re not ready for.” Aphmau shot back and Zane just laughed, walking over to his beach towel. Aphmau took a deep breath, being very nervous. She hoped everyone would get along, and she hoped the few teachers actually showed up and all. She tried to invite everyone she could, with a few exceptions from those who might still be.. bad. She took a deep breath once more, holding it in a few seconds longer. You got this, Aphmau!

Within the hour, everyone had arrived and gotten their name tag. They all gathered in a group in front of a table, which Travis had told them to stand there. Aphmau nervously walked over and Garroth gave her a thumbs up, grabbing her sides and picking her up. She let out a squeak before her feet hit the table, Aphmau now standing on it. “Hello!” She quickly said to the crowd, taking a gulp as all the attention was on her. “Okay, so! Welcome to the official Phoenix Drop High and Falcon Claw University reunion!” She loudly said and smiled as a few cheers came from the crowd. “So! Everyone has a name tag, which you can take off after a while, but it’s just so everyone can remember you! Or, meet new friends!” She paused and let out a laugh. “Oh, I nearly forgot! I’m Aphmau, the one who invited you all here.” She gestured down to Garroth. “And this is Garroth! The two of us were in charge of planning this, but not without the help of our other friends!” She raised a hand towards Travis. “Like, Travis over there!” Travis gave a wave and moved her hand over to where the drink table was. “And Katelyn!” She exclaimed and Katelyn flexed a little, just grinning as Garroth booed her. “And, of course..” Aphmau looked around a bit. “Garroth, where is Aaron?” She asked him and Garroth shrugged, saying he didn’t know. “I’m coming.” Aaron’s voice broke out from a tent that was already set up, and Aphmau smiled widely. “And, of course, Aaron!” She exclaimed as Aaron emerged from the tent, shyly giving a wave as his tail wagged back and forth. 

“Now! We have free drinks, free food, and games all set! However, the main goal is to mingle!” Aphmau happily said before she jumped off the table, Garroth telling her not to break a hip. “So! Let us all-” Aphmau was cut off as someone pushed through the crowd, standing in front of Aaron. “You’re finally showing everyone you’re a werewolf, Aaron?” The small but eager boy said. Aphmau looked at him, seeing his green and white striped shirt and his white swim trunks. He had greenish brown hair and was a werewolf as well. “Oh, Daniel!” Aaron said with a shy laugh, another figure pushing forward. “You knew he was a werewolf, Daniel?!” The werewolf with purple ears exclaimed and Daniel just laughed, saying he saw Aaron with his tail and ears out in the gym. “Wait.. you KNEW and never told me, Daniel?! We were alpha together!” Aphmau exclaimed as she walked up, starting to rustle Daniel’s hair. “It was a secret! And I thought you already knew!” Daniel simply said and Aphmau shook her head, turning to the large group. “You may all get settled in now. Catch up with familiar faces, or meet new ones!” She happily said and looked at the other female, now recognizing her as Dottie. Dottie wore a simple two piece, which was striped with baby blue and white. “Aphmau?” A voice said and she turned, coming face to face with a baby. She let out a loud gasp and began to coo at the baby, forgetting about the girl holding it. “Well, you seem to like Maple.” Aphmau glanced up and was met with blue eyes, the human girl having a white hair colour. “Jenny?” Aphmau gasped and Jenny laughed, Aaron immediately looking in their direction. “The one and only!” Aphmau gasped more and hugged Jenny, making sure not to squish the baby. “Oh my god, you have a BABY!” She squealed loudly and Jenny laughed, another familiar figure moving up next to her. Jenny wore a two piece, expect the bottoms were a skirt. They were both dark blue with white polka dots, both having red ribbons on them. Aphmau looked at the other figure, a shorter female who wore a multi coloured bikini, the top looking like shells.

“Well, hey cutie.” She said and Aphmau squealed, throwing her arms around her next. “BETTY! Oh my Irene, this is crazy!” Aphmau said happily and Betty laughed, saying it was good to see her. “Aaron! Katelyn! Garroth! Get over here, we’re making the falcon claw crew again.” Aphmau called over and Katelyn laughed as she walked over, saying they weren’t a crew. “Mac!” Jenny called out and Mac appeared over by them, laughing a bit and giving Aphmau a quick hug. “Mac! Oh my god!” She squealed and Garroth told Aphmau to calm down. “It’s hard to be calm! Seeing all our old friends again! So exciting!” Aphmau heard a laugh behind her and she turned around, seeing Diana and another werewolf behind her. “AHH DIANA!” She squealed as she moved over to hug her. “Aphmau, you’re being too loud.” Garroth shook his head at her and Aphmau just jumped up and down, pulling away from the hug. “I’m always this loud!” She exclaimed and Garroth simply rolled his eyes, Diana glancing at Aaron. “You’re a werewolf, huh?” She grinned a little. “Never would’ve guessed.” Aaron let out a shy laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ken liked to hide his ears too, so it’s not that weird for me.” Diana added as she slapped the other werewolf on the back, Ken letting out a grunt. “Ow!” He complained and Diana just laughed, shaking her head a bit. 

“Seems like the crew is missing someone important.” Katelyn’s voice chimed in and Aphmau turned around, seeing Katelyn approach with a familiar pink haired girl, who was currently sipping iced coffee. “Oh my Irene! Aphmau, you’re all grown up!” Luka gasped as she pretended to wipe a fake tear away, her bikini being dark purple and teal. “Still drinking coffee.” Katelyn said as she shook her head, Luka just letting out a loud laugh. “Oh, Katelyn. I’ll never stop.” She said with a wink and Aphmau quickly hugged her, squealing loudly. “Wow, that werewolf chick with red hair is hot.” Sasha chimed in and Gene rolled his eyes, telling her to go and talk to her. “Oh, I will in a second.” Sasha said with a grin, picking up a can of soda. Gene nodded as he watched the ‘falcon claw crew’ start to sit down. “Aaron!” A loud voice said and Aaron turned around, his ears flattening slightly as he saw Balto approach. He had actually told Aphmau not to invite him, clearly she didn’t listen. “Come on, it’s werewolf volleyball time.” Balto declared as he wrapped an arm around Aaron’s neck, pulling him over to the net. “You too, emo one!” Balto called back and Diana laughed, pushing Ken over in their direction. “What? Hey!” Ken complained but followed them, which led to a small group. The group included Daniel, Rylan, Blaze, and Fenrir.. Aphmau remembered all their familiar faces of the wolf pack. “Bring it!” A loud voice suddenly said and a short, female wearing a tricolour one piece jumped up. “Guys only.” Blaze said and she just laughed, pushing Blaze to the side. “Yeah right! As if I’m letting you all get the glory!” She declared and Blaze gasped, stumbling and falling onto the sand. “Maria!” He complained and she just let out a loud laugh, shaking her tail a little. 

“Oh dear.” Jenny commented as she fixed her daughters hat, who giggled a little. “Is this the parent corner?” A familiar voice said as a small girl ran up, tackling Katelyn. “Auntie Katelyn!” She squealed and Katelyn just grinned, picking up the small person in her arms. “Abby!” She exclaimed back and Abby squealed as Katelyn spun her around, Jeffory taking a seat under the umbrella. “More like Katelyn’s exes corner.” Aphmau heard Garroth comment, which made Luka glance at Jeffory. “Oh! Are you Jeffory?” She asked as she extended a hand out. “I’m Luka, Katelyn and I dated in college.” She said and Jeffory shook her hand, smiling widely. “Yup, I’m Jeffory!” He said happily and Luka smiled widely at him, Katelyn walking over with Abby on her shoulders. “I stay friends with all my exes.” Katelyn hummed and Luka giggled, saying that was a good thing. “Sorry for inviting all your exes.” Aphmau said and Katelyn just laughed, nudging Aphmau with her foot. “It’s fine, come on! You love Luka and Jeffory has been our friend for ages!” Aphmau just giggled and agreed with her, saying she indeed loved Luka. “Aw.” Luka said as she placed a hand over her heart. “Hey, Aph. Do you know where you put the sunscreen?” Zane asked as he walked over, and Aphmau grabbed her bottle and tossed it to him. “Zane Ro’meave?” Diana asked and he glanced down at her, raising his eyebrows. “Uh, yeah?” He asked and Aphmau clued in.

“Oh! We’re friends now!” She told the group and Zane rubbed on some sunscreen, letting out a chuckle. “Actually, Aph. I’m your best friend.” He hummed and another voice just laughed. “How is that possible? You use to be such a dick.” A male said as he walked up, Aphmau blushing ever so slightly. “Hey!” Zane said and Antonio laughed, wrapping his arm around Zane’s neck. “Good to see you, Zane!” He said as he ruffled his hair, Zane just grunting a bit. “Not that good.” He commented and Antonio just snickered, asking how he and Aph became friends. “I showed him friendship.” Aphmau said with a giggle and Zane rolled his eyes, a sudden smile going over his lips. “Well, we were childhood friends. So, while Vylad was busy being her ‘not alone buddy,’ and Garroth was busy being in love with her, I hated her. Clearly high school me was wrong.” Zane said and Garroth winced a little, telling Zane they didn’t have to bring up old crushes. “Oh, but that’s so much fun,” Zane teased. “I mean, Aphmau has probably had crushes on half the guys here.” Aphmau’s face heated up and she stammered out a reply. “That is untrue!” Zane rolled his eyes, saying Aphmau has told him about all her old crushes. “Let me see..” Zane took a look around and Aphmau quickly panicked, starting to stand. “Garroth, for some reason.. Laurance, for an even worse reason..” Laurance flipped Zane off as he looked at him. “And there was-” Aphmau flew her hands over Zane’s mouth, glaring daggers at him. “Let’s not do this!” She squealed and Zane just snickered, nudging her in the side.

“Cute!” Luka squealed and Jenny laughed a bit, saying everyone had embarrassing crushes in high school and college. “Well, not everyone.” Betty hummed. “You should know about crushes first hand, Jenny.” She added and Jenny laughed awkwardly, nodding. “Oh yeah, I do..” Diana reached over and nudged her. “We liked the same guy! And now look, I’m gay!” Diana said with jazz hands and Betty choked on her drink, starting to cough and laugh at the same time. “Oh my Irene.” Jenny said as she started giggling, which caused Diana to laugh as well. “Way to be subtle!” Ken called over to her and Diana turned around, cupping her mouth. “I’m not trying to be stube! There’s hot girls around!” She called back and Betty just fell to her side laughing, Luka starting to giggle as well. “Stop trying to find a girlfriend!” Ken yelled back, grunting as the volleyball hit him. “This is a great place to do just that! Romance is in the air!” Diana declared and Garroth laughed, saying he hasn’t felt romance in years.

“Relatable.” Jeffory added and Aphmau laughed, saying she never expected love to come from this. “Oh, but you need love.” Zane taunted and she laughed, saying he was one to talk. “Gene, she’s gay. She’s fucking gay.” Sasha whispered as she dramatically leaned against him, Gene rolling his eyes at her. The shadow knights were at the drink table, and were already drinking it up. As one should, when surrounded by people who hated them. “Werewolves vs humans! Who wants in?!” Blaze yelled out and Zenix said that was rigged, but Gene moved forward. “I’m in.” He said as he approached and Balto glanced at him, doing a double take. “Gene? My Irene, it’s been ages!” Balto embraced him tightly and Gene grunted, Balto clearly having changed a lot. “The shadow knights still together? Wow!” Balto looked past him to the other two, to which Zenix called back. “Barely! Gene’s turned soft!” He said and Gene huffed, hearing Sasha laugh.

“He works at a maid café now! Olala!” She added in and Gene felt his face turn red, quickly turning around. “Shut up! I’m not the only one!” He shook his fist at the two of them. “I’m the co-owner of such a lovely place!” Aphmau said, seemingly appearing out of thin air. “Zane is the other! Then our lovely staff..” She began to point to people. “Aaron, Garroth, Kawaii~chan, Laurance..” She clapped her hands together. “It’s so much fun!” She squealed and Gene could’ve sworn she was with the falcon claw crew. “You should make Gene wear a maids dress, so cute.” Sasha joked and Aphmau suddenly gasped, turning back to face Zane. “WHAT IF WE DID A BUTLER-MAID SWITCH DAY?” She yelled to Zane, who thought for a moment. “I doubt everyone would do that, Aph.” He pointed out and Garroth gasped, saying he would love to do such a thing.

“Yay! Sadly, I think you’re the only one who’d be willing.” Aphmau pouted as she looked around, catching Aaron’s eyes. “Please.” Aaron let out a laugh as he held the volleyball in his arms, saying no to her plead. “Wow.” She sighed dramatically as she shook her head, “What even is a maid café?” Daniel quietly asked and Aphmau gasped, looking excited. “A maid café is where you’re served by maids! Girls in really cute dresses! We also have butlers, who are men in really fancy suits! They address the customers as ‘sir’ and ‘ma’am,’ it’s really cute!” Daniel slowly nodded his head, clearly still being confused. “Off topic question, but this reminds me..” Aphmau turned to look at Fenrir, who approached her. “Are you a werewolf, Aphmau? You were alpha female in high school..”

“Oh!” Aphmau clapped her hands together. “I get asked this ALL the time! Okay, so! I’m not a werewolf, right? My DAD was, apparently! I did not know this in high school, my mom recently told me.” She explained, “I didn’t inherit any of his DNA, so my mom put me in the werewolf class just to try it out! Aaron was the alpha and clearly was in love with me, so he just always touched me to get his scent on me. Bam, alpha female.” Aaron’s face turned red as he quickly faced Aphmau, saying that is NOT why he made her alpha female. “You always say that, and I just know it’s a lie. You liked me.” Aphmau made a face at him, to which Aaron rolled his eyes. “Are you two like, a thing.” Blaze simply asked and Aphmau shook her head, saying they use to. “Dated for a few years, broke up, and now we’re just buds! So, Aaron’s single, if you’re wondering.” Aaron looked at her and glared, his face still being red. “Just a question, but Aaron dude is pretty attractive.” Blaze simply replied and Aphmau giggled, saying he was very correct. 

“Okay, guys. We’re not talking about my looks.” Aaron said as he waved his hand at them, huffing as Aphmau laughed. “Aaron gets flustered over compliments.” She informed Blaze️, who chuckled as Aaron shoved Aphmau over. “Wait, why did you two break up?” Maria asked as she stole the volleyball from Blaze, as Aaron had tossed it to him. “Ah, we just realized we weren’t healthy together as partners! Oh, and Aaron thought I was having an affair with Zane.” Aaron felt real embarrassed at this very moment. Aphmau always overshared, and this was the perfect moment. “Shut up! It was stupid, I was just stressed and thinking about too much.” Aaron waved his hand and Maria looked past them, narrowing her eyes at a sat down Zane. “Huh.” She simply said and Aphmau giggled, walking back to the falcon claw crew. “Aaron! Come join us! We’re talking about college!” 

“Great! One embarrassing situation to the next!” Aaron exclaimed, his voice dripping with false enthusiasm. “You and Katelyn are currently tied with exes interaction. She’s got Luka and Jeffory,” Garroth let out a laugh. “You got Aphmau and Jenny.” Jenny hid her face in her daughter’s curly locks, groaning quietly. “So embarrassing..” Garroth patted her back and laughed, saying everyone had embarrassing crushes in high school and college, quoting her from behind. “Like, I liked Aphmau. Poor taste, am I right?” Garroth chuckled as Aphmau swatted at him. “And Aphmau, list off every guy you ever liked.” Aphmau sat back down and huffed, Aaron walking back over. Most people were just kinda listening in, in between having their own conversation. “I dare you to do that.” Aaron laughed, commenting on how she wouldn’t. “Oh yeah?” She asked before cracking her knuckles, saying she would list everyone. “Everyone I found attractive, I did not have crushes on all these guys.” She pointed out and Aaron laid back, grinning widely. 

“Aaron, Garroth, Laurence..” She listed, rolling her eyes as Garroth dramatically leaned up against her. “Zane, Gene, Blaze, Kacey, Antonio, Kai, Jeffory but kinda like in a ‘senpai’ kinda way.” Aphmau smiled as she heard Jeffory laugh, Abby saying it was gross. “You found my ex boyfriend and brother hot? Ew, Aphmau.” Katelyn made a face and Aphmau laughed, saying both were at different times. “Jeffory was when I was a dumb little freshmen, and Kacey was when he came to visit you.” Katelyn just faked gagged and Luka giggled, asking if she found any ladies hot. “Uh, as a mostly straight person..” Luka began to giggle. “I think I only met one girl that I found seriously attractive.” Aphmau declared and Diana ooo’ed, asking who it was. “Let me find her,” Aphmau scanned the crowd, her eyes lighting up. “Teony!” She exclaimed and catching the attention of the brightly coloured girl, Teony came walking towards them. Wearing a bright yellow two piece with a floral pattern, Teony gave Aphmau a hug as she threw herself at her. 

“I do not disagree with you.” Diana simply said as she stared at Teony, who gave Aph a little peck on the check. “It’s been too long!” Teony said excitedly and laughed, turning around to look at another female. Aphmau did not recognize this girl at all, but then it clicked. “Meet Ethel, she’s my girlfriend.” Teony introduced her and she waved at Aphmau, her tail swinging behind her. She was beige skinned and had dark pink hair, having white cat ears plus a tail. “Ahhh, oh my Irene! Hello!” She gave Ethel a quick hug, giving Teony a sly grin. “We were planning on coming back here from France for a while, this was the perfect chance!” Teony excitedly explained and Aphmau laughed, asking how France was. “Oh! So romantic..” She said with a sigh and noticed Diana sitting there, to which Diana waved. “Hello! Aphmau, you still know so many werewolves?” Teony asked with a smile and she laughed, pointing down to Aaron. “I dated one.” Teony stared at Aaron with a surprised, but happy look. “I see! Well, it’s good to see you again, Aaron!” 

Aaron nodded at her with a smile, glancing around. It was odd to see all their old friends, even old exes, all in one spot. But in a way, it was also fun. “I just don’t know why you guys aren’t in the water.” Teony said as she grabbed her girlfriends hand, taking a step towards it. “Oh!” Aphmau said as she jumped up, grinning. “We should be in the water! Come on!” Aaron grinned as he watched Aphmau bound towards the water, hearing Zane laugh. “And to think she use to be scared of it.” Zane stood up and moved towards the water himself, Aphmau gasping. “We should do chicken!” She said with a grin and when Zane asked what that was, she happily explained. “I get on someone’s shoulders, and then someone else does the same! We fight to the death and try to knock each other down! The winner is the last two standing! Mostly the ones on the shoulders fight, but the carrier can as well! As long as they keep their partner up.” She fist pumped the air and turned, asking Aaron to be her partner.

“No, I can’t carry your potato ass.” He said and laughed as she gasped loudly, saying he use to all the time. “I’ve grown weak.” He said with a grin and Aphmau pouted, her eyes lighting up as she heard Gene say he’d do it. “Yes! Who wants to fight us?!” She eagerly asked the group and Maria laughed, stepping forward. “I will!” She declared and glanced around, grabbing Blaze. “WE will!” She corrected and Blaze grunted, before laughing. “I never lose a fight.” He said simply and Aphmau laughed, saying it was on. “I’ll help lift the girls.” Balto said as he walked over, and he did. As Blaze and Gene kneeled down a bit, Balto helped lift both of them onto their shoulders. Gene gripped Aphmau’s legs as he stepped into the water, staring out at the beach. Everyone was watching, and Sasha was recording them. “Hope ya fail!” She called out and Gene flipped her off, rolling her eyes. “What’s the prize?” Zenix asked and Aphmau gasped, clapping her hands.

“Oooo! What should the winners get?! Or what should the losers do?!” She asked and Maria laughed, suggesting losers chug a drink each. “Let’s hope Aphmau doesn’t lose then, such a lightweight.” Katelyn said with a grin, Aphmau huffing a bit. “Yes! That works!” She put up her hands, asking for a countdown from Katelyn. “Alright! 3.. 2.. 1.. START!” Gene moved forward to meet them, Aphmau quickly throwing hands at Maria. Maria caught them in and attempted to shove her back, failing as Gene gripped tighter onto her. Aphmau quickly reached for Maria’s face, grinning as Maria ducked out of the way quickly. Blaze stumbled a bit and Gene quickly swiped his foot, clipping the back of Blaze's ankle. Blaze’s stumbling became worse and as a final blow, Aphmau pushed Maria back. “Fuck!” Maria exclaimed as her and Blaze crashed into the water, cheering starting out. “YES!” Aphmau exclaimed as Gene twirled both of them around, feeling quite proud. “WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT US!” Aphmau called out, clearly feeling cocky. Way too cocky. 

Their next opponents were Luka and Katelyn, and those two had won. Katelyn had been able to hold Luka with one arm, and she managed to shove Gene down with the other. So now, Aphmau and Gene were sat in front of the table, their drinks in front of them. “This is bullshit.” Aphmau complained as she stared at the drink, a dark pink liquid looking at her. Lucinda was in charge of bringing drinks, and she brought beer and more fruity drinks. Aphmau picked a more fruity one, and Gene picked the same. “Can’t wait.” Katelyn said with a grin as Aphmau cupped the glass, Aphmau groaning and saying she would not get drunk off of one drink. Gene sighed and lifted the drink, Aphmau doing the same. “Cheers.” He said as he clinked her glass, before slamming the drink down. “Ugh! What is that?” Gene asked as he finished, wiping his mouth. “Magick, baby.” Lucinda said with a wink, and Aphmau finished her drink soon after. “Wow.” She simply said and Lucinda laughed, patting her back. “Come on, sweetheart. Walk it off.”

Aphmau stood up and her face was already flushed; even if it was just a bit. “Yeah, you’re right.” She said as she walked away from the table, a wide smile on her lips. Gene stood as well and rubbed his head a bit, knowing that drink was a mix of sorts. That shit was strong. “IVY.” Aphmau suddenly yelled as she ran towards a trio of girls, two of which looked very confused. “Oh! Hello Aphmau!” Ivy said with a smile as she gave her a hug, Aphmau squeezing her. “It’s been so long! Is this Alex and Lily? Oh my Irene.” Aphmau gasped as she stared at the other two females, who held hands. “Hello.” Alex said with a small wave and Lily huffed a bit, saying hi. “Are you two a thing, oh my Irene.” Aphmau said loudly and Ivy laughed, Alex just nodding a bit. “I suppose we are, Ivy is very supportive, I mean of course she is.. With her gay self.” She said softly and Aphmau sighed happily, saying she loved love. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.” Alex said with a soft smile, clearly becoming much nicer since high school. “I wish! I mean, there’s people I like, but it feels like.. I don’t know!” Aphmau sat down next to Alex, taking her hands away from Lily. “How did you two do it?!” She eagerly asked and Lily sighed, slowly explaining the story to a totally not drunk Aphmau. 

“That’s so romantic.. I want love.” She said and Ivy giggled, saying love wasn’t everything. “I know but I want to kiss someone.” Aphmau whispered to the three of them and Alex smiled widely, saying you didn’t have to love someone to kiss them. “I know, but I do like someone and I totally want to kiss them.” She explained and Ivy scooted closer, asking for the details. “Ain’t that an odd sight.” Vylad asked his older brother, to which Garroth nodded. “Very. Aphmau can make friends with everyone.” He said softly, smiling a bit to himself. “I wonder what they’re talking about.” Vylad wondered aloud and just shook his head, standing up properly. “Anyways, we- Oh shit.” Garroth glanced at his brother, who looked slightly panicked. “What?” He asked as he followed his gaze, gasping a bit himself. Standing at the name table, was Kai. He spoke to Travis, laughing with him. “Aphmau use to have the biggest crush on him.” Vylad whispered and Garroth nodded, biting his lip. He glanced to where Aphmau was, and noticed she was walking towards them. “Hiii, have you seen-“ She glanced around and noticed Kai, gasping loudly. “Oh no.” 

She sprinted off towards him, yelling out his name. He glanced at her just as she flung herself at him, laughing loudly. “IT'S BEEN SO LONG!” Kai seemed to hug her back and Vylad shrugged, saying maybe there was nothing to worry about. “Kai? Wow, it’s been ages.” Garroth glanced over as Laurence approached, shaking his head a bit. “I know, it’s wild.” Laurence nodded at Vylad before grabbing a drink. “She’s a bit drunk, so she’s more happy and less shy.” Laurance nodded and Aphmau loudly talked to Kai, commenting on how he ‘got hot.’ “Yup, so drunk.” Vylad chuckled as he drank, glancing around. Aphmau suddenly darted away from Kai, moving towards the three of them. “GUUYS.” Garroth chuckled and asked her what, to which she grinned widely. “I’m probably drunk.” She declared and Laurance snorted, saying one drink really got to her. “I’m gonna have more!” She said before darting over to the drinks table. “Yikes.” Vylad simply said and Garroth laughed, saying that should be fun.

It was much later now, and a bonfire was lit. Everyone sat or stood around it, few conversations happening. It has been discussed who would go home, and who would stay the night. Most the parents agreed to go home, and some who lived nearby said they’d go home. “Sharing beds may happen, but obviously only those you’re comfortable with.” Garroth explained, and Aphmau nodded. She sipped her water, which her friends forced her to drink. She was still tipsy, but better now. “Yeeeah.” She stood up with a grin. “So if there’s anyone you want to room with, link up nooow!” Aphmau watched as a few spoke to their friends and she giggled, asking who wanted to room with her. “God, you’re still drunk.” Katelyn sighed and Lucinda laughed, saying she might’ve made the drink too strong. “You think?!” Katelyn complained and Gene stared at Aphmau, also being a bit drunk. “I’ll share with you..” Gene muttered and Aphmau gasped, saying they could share a tent. 

“Um..” Katelyn slowly said and Aphmau looked at her, tilting her head like a puppy. “That’s a terrible idea.” She argued and Aphmau groaned, saying she was a grown adult. “Besides, we have our own sleeping bags!” She shook her head. “God, Katelyn stop thinking so dirty!” Katelyn took offence to that and Lucinda laughed more, hitting her own leg with her hand. “I think we should pair the two drunks together! Besides, we can add someone else to the tent if you really don’t trust our baby.” Lucinda smiled at Aphmau, saying the two of them would pick the rest of the rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc its not finished yeehaw


	15. one night [gene x ivan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just... porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,, idk why i did this.  
> it was inspired by someone else, but i don't like them anymore so.  
> i hope my legacy is fucking.... ivan x gene having sex and it sadly being good?  
> this is. so ooc it hurts.  
> .  
> .  
> warnings: sex, blowjobs, smoking, everything else, pet play, and everything GROSS I REGRET THIS SO HERE YA GO ITS NOT DONE AND NEVER WILL BE YEEHAW

“You’re the fucking worst..” Gene breathed as he pulled away from the kiss, Ivan chuckling as he stared at Gene. “You can say that fifty times, and I’ll know it’s not true.” Ivan hummed as Gene pushed him away, Ivan just turning away from him. Ivan dug through his pocket, pulling out a pack of smokes. He opened it, taking out a single cigarette and a lighter. Why was Gene even here, is what he should be wondering. Instead, Gene knows exactly why he’s here. “Ugh..” Gene muttered as Ivan lit it up, inhaling the smoke easily. “Gross.” Ivan laughed as he pulled the cigarette away, saying Gene himself smokes. “I rarely do anymore, the smell is actually awful..” Ivan turned around and hummed, grinning at Gene. “Yet you just love me. and I smell just like it..” Gene scoffed at that, rolling his eyes as Ivan laughed softly. “No one loves you.” Ivan pouted, telling Gene not to be so harsh. “You love this dick, so..” Gene grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a half empty water bottle, and threw it at him. “Shut the fuck up, I do not.” 

“Oh, lying looks cute on you..” He shot a playful look at him when Gene flipped him off. “If you don’t love me, how come I’m the only one you ever sleep with?” Ivan hummed as he inhaled his cigarette, Gene just huffing. He was kinda right, and Gene hated it. They were friends with benefits, and Gene hated Ivan with a passion. Would that make them enemies with benefits? “Who says you are?” Ivan slowly walked towards him, grabbing the side of his face with his free hand. Without saying a word, and with a mouth full of smoke, he roughly kissed Gene. God damn. Gene was not expecting that. Gene eagerly kissed back, moving a hand to grip the back of Ivan’s neck. He grunted quietly as he moved their bodies closer, smoke trailing from both of their mouths. Ivan held his other arm away, not wanting to accidentally burn either of them. He bit the bottom of Gene’s lip, groaning as Gene denied him access. In response, Ivan raised his knee roughly against his crotch. Gene let out a surprised squeak, then gasping as Ivan shoved his tongue into his mouth. Ivan then deepened the kiss, feeling quite pleased as Gene made a low moaning noise. After a few more moments, Gene shoved Ivan away, his breathing being irregular. 

“I-I fucking hate you..” Gene breathed as the last bit of smoke fell from his lips, Ivan taking a drag from his cigarette. It was true, he did hate him. However, he loved everything else he did to him. Lord have mercy. “Your dick says otherwise..” Gene tensed, for just a moment forgetting where Ivan had his leg. “What are you, a teenager? So fucking horny from a little touch..” Gene averted his eyes, feeling like he was a teenager. A touch starved fucking teenager. Ivan had every right to tease Gene, after all this was his idea. They hated each other in high school, and they still don’t get along. However, they had a one night stand nearly a year ago, thanks to alcohol. Gene has never slept with anyone better, and Ivan knows it. Ivan stepped away for a moment, taking another drag before using his ashtray to put out his smoke. He was saving the rest for later, for afterwards. “Do you want me to fuck you? Honestly..” Ivan chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Gene, who was still against the wall. “I’ll happily fuck you.” Ivan moved over to where his bed was, sitting on the bed with his legs spread ever so slightly. “Just come over here, babe.” Gene looked like he was having an internal battle. On one hand, he would look like a needy bitch, moving over to Ivan just to get fucked. However, on the other hand.. Fucking hell. 

Ivan couldn’t help but smile as Gene slowly pulled away from the wall, not looking happy at all. He spread his legs a little more as he greeted him, Gene simply pushing Ivan onto the bed. Gene crawled over him before kissing him hard, moving his hands to grip Ivan’s hair. Ivan eagerly kissed back, moving his own hands to Gene’s hips. He dug his nails into them, earning a small noise of pleasure from Gene. They’ve had sex.. countless times at this point, and every time it’s been good. Ivan, although he’s an awful human being, he was the exact opposite in bed. Honestly, it just pissed Gene off. As they kissed, Ivan felt friction against him. Ivan felt fucking great as Gene gently grinded against him, clearly wanting and craving more than just some kisses. Ivan grinded upwards and met him, causing Gene to gasp and grip his hair harder. He even pulled a bit, which made Ivan grunt. Gene pulled away for a moment, catching his breath. “Y-You like that, asshole?” He asked as he roughly pulled his hair, making Ivan grit his teeth. “I wouldn't be so confident.. You’re still the bottom.” Gene gasped as Ivan suddenly flipped them around, Gene being pushed into the mattress. “Ugh..” He looked annoyed, but his face was hot and it made him look oh so cute. He always got flustered when they did this.

Ivan leaned close, digging his face into the crook of his neck as he began to kiss around his neck. Gene bit his lip as Ivan began to bite gently, letting out a moan as Ivan began to suck. “H-Hey.. Don’t leave a hickey, you dick..” Gene murmured out as Ivan did just that, making it a big one as well. He knew his friends would ask, and he’d have to lie and say no one did it. Because he was just so embarrassed of Ivan. I mean, who would be proud of fucking the living version of a headache? “Don’t you want your friends to know you’re a dirty little slut?” Ivan whispered into his ear, which just made Gene smack his arm hard. “N-No, I fucking don’t!” He hissed, clearly being annoyed with Ivan. That just made this even better. “Oh, but you are a dirty slut.. You crave my dick at all fucking times, even though you hate me..” Ivan hummed between kisses, placing a kiss over his growing hickey. “I-Ivan! Stop that!” Gene mumbled, his face clearly becoming more red. “Beg for me to stop.” Gene hated begging. It made him look weak, even more of a bottom then he already was. Ivan knew this shit. Ivan knew all the right buttons to press. 

Ivan sat up, kneeling in between Gene’s spread legs. Ivan thought for a moment, before grinning. “Wha-“ Gene gasped loudly as Ivan roughly dug his knee into his crotch again. Ivan quickly grabbed the end of Gene’s shirt, pulling it up and shoving the knotted end into Gene’s open mouth. Gene glared angrily at Ivan, who held it in place with his hand. Not only did this gag Gene, it showed off his torso to Ivan. “Look at that cute fucking chest..” Ivan smirked as he reached down, pinching one of his nipples gently. Gene’s eyes widened as he groaned, his hips bucking up slightly. “Oh, so sensitive..” Gene narrowed his eyes, his face being mostly red. Ivan slowly leaned down, using his tongue to gently lick the other nipple. He just smiled as Gene made a muffled moan, his legs kicking slightly. Ivan didn’t stop there, still licking and sucking gently. Gene shut his eyes tightly as he bit down on his own shirt, causing Ivan to slowly retract his hand. Ivan gently bit down, being surprised as a muffled cry came out. “You really are so fucking sensitive.. How cute..” He smirked as he felt teasing his nipple, moving his hand down to palm him through his jeans.

It didn’t take long for Gene to notice his hand was moved, and for him to spit out his own shirt. Ivan pulled away from him, finally just taking off Gene’s chest. He stared down at Gene, having to stop himself from just stripping him and fucking him then and there. He wanted to tease more, but he looked so cute. He was out of breath, a bit of drool falling down his lip. His hair was messed and he was so fucking horny, it was just the hottest thing he’s seen in a while. “Wow..” He whistled and Gene glared at him, telling him to hurry up. “Before I take charge and just fuck your throat.” Ivan would honestly love to see Gene try, it would be adorable. He’s never topped Ivan before, only one person has. To see Gene try and ultimately fail.. Ivan took off his jacket, tossing it onto the floor before taking off his shirt as well. “Take off your pants for me, doll.” Gene hated that nickname, it was one of many Ivan gave him to simply annoy him. He glared but slowly did as he was told, not giving a shit if he seemed needy right now. He simply took off his pants, glancing at Ivan as he got to his boxers. “Leave them.” Ivan hummed and Gene grunted, knowing what this shit meant. Even more teasing. Ivan grinned as he stared at him, trailing his eyes down to his boxers. “I see the precum, someone got a little too excited.” 

“Shut the fuck up, I bet you’re the same..” Ivan smirked as he gently grinded against Gene, causing him to let out a long groan. “Be rough, you dick..” Ivan chuckled gently, asking where the fun is that is? “Maybe I’ll fuck you so gently and soft.. Oh, I’ll praise you for being a good boy and-“ He was cut short as Gene reached up, gripping the back of his neck and yanking him down. “Do that and I’ll fuck you harder than you could ever fuck me.” Gene growled in an annoyed tone, actually looking and sounding hot. “Wow, don’t get my hopes up.” Ivan cooed and Gene just glared in response, not liking his jokes. He was just trying to be intimidating, he knew Ivan was always the top. “Imagine that..” Ivan grinned sillily. “You fucking me while I’m just like..” Ivan let out a moan and Gene’s face flushed, not expecting that. “G-Geeene..” Ivan faked moaned, grinding into the air in front of him. “Fuck me haaarder..” Gene hit his chest hard, his face burning. “S-Stop that!” Gene complained, to which Ivan did not stop. Ivan let out a gasp, spreading his legs more as he grinded into the air faster. “G-Gene! You’re being t-too rough!” He laid down overtop of Gene, starting to grind against him a bit. Ivan knew this was bugging Gene; or at least just turning him on way too much.

“I-I’m gonna cum! Be more gentle, it huuurts!” Ivan gasped loudly and buried his face in Gene’s chest, pausing all movement. He waited a few moments before slowly glancing up, staring directly at Gene. “You made me cum, Geeene..” The look on Gene’s face couldn’t be described. He looked fucking shocked, and way too horny all at once. “Did I make you cum by just words and you watching me?” Ivan sneered as he grabbed onto Gene’s crotch, just grinning widely as Gene seemed sensitive to the touch. “N-No..” Gene finally managed to say, it coming out more as a whimper. “I almost did though! Look at you, a fucking mess..” Gene had never heard Ivan moan like that, even if it wasn’t entirely real. It sounded real and looked fucking amazing. “Do you want to fuck me?” Ivan cooed and and Gene quickly looked away, whimpering quietly as Ivan still gripped onto him. “S-Stop.. Just fuck me..” He whined and Ivan paused, biting his lip. “How about you beg for me to fuck you, if you want it so badly..” Gene averted his eyes more, looking oh so guilty. He really hated begging.

“I-Ivan..” He began, pausing for a few seconds as he shut his eyes tightly. “Just fuck me, okay? Fuck me so hard that.. t-that..” He trailed off and Ivan squeezed his crotch a bit, getting a squeak from Gene. “Yes?” He cooed and Gene grinded against his hand slightly, making Ivan retract his hand. “Fuck me so hard that you.. moan.. I want to hear you moan as you fuck me..” Heh, of course. “Keep begging.” Gene whined quietly but obeyed, wanting to be fucked as fast as possible. His dignity would suffer from this, but whatever. “I want you to be rough with me, rougher than usual.. I-I mean, fuck.. Choke me, scratch me, call me names and do anything to me.. I just need you..” Wow, that’ll do it. “I can do.. anything?” He hummed curiously and Gene hesitated before nodding, repeating the word ‘anything.’ With that, Ivan quickly got off of him, which made Gene whine. “It’ll be just a moment.” He promised as he walked off, digging through some drawers. Gene watched as he pulled out two familiar items, his face flushing even more. A headband with two white, fluffy cat ears atop of it, and a black collar with a heart shape loop. 

“Ugh..” Gene mumbled as he looked away, becoming annoyed with Ivan. “You said anything!” Ivan eagerly said as he walked back, kneeling back onto the bed. He happily put the headband on Gene’s head, putting the collar on him as well. “Look at me, kitty.” Gene hates himself for even telling anyone about that dumb nickname. He hates ever telling Ivan that he kinda has a thing for meifwa, because Ivan uses it against him at every chance. Gene slowly turned to look at Ivan, who looked very happy. “Oh my god, you look so.. cute.” Ivan grinned widely and Gene groaned, just telling him to hurry up. “I said be rough, not call me cute.” Ivan grinned widely, loving how impatient he was. “You know I’ll want to tease you first..” Gene huffed and looked away, looking exactly like an angry cat. “I know that, doesn’t mean it still won’t annoy me..” Hah, of course. “You’re too needy right now to argue back though.” He’s right, and Gene hated it. He was too needy, and he would just go along with mostly everything Ivan wanted right now. Or so he assumed. “You know, I’d love a blowjob right now..” Ivan grinned as Gene got an annoyed look on his face, but he simply nodded. “Of course..” Gene muttered as Ivan adjusted how he was sitting, a wide grin on his dumb face.

Gene moved lower, unzipping Ivan’s pants and pulling them down around his thighs. Ivan just simply watched him, grinning as he did the same with his boxers. “Come on, kitty..” Gene narrowed his eyes as he wrapped a hand around his dick, slowly starting to move it up and down in a slow motion. He slowly leaned down and gently licked the tip of his dick, flushing as Ivan let out a quiet moan. “Shit, Gene..” He laughed a bit, moving a hand to gently cover his mouth. “Is this gonna be your revenge?” He teased and Gene hadn’t even considered that, but now it would be. He didn’t reply, instead just moving his mouth to cover just the tip. He gently bobbed his head, moving about a quarter way down before pulling off completely, moving to place kisses up and down the side of his dick. “L-Little shit..” is all Ivan could manage to say, tilting his head back as a groan falls from his lips. Gene smiles to himself as he takes him in his mouth again, bobbing slowly as he gently moves his tongue around. Hearing Ivan groan and moan quietly, nothing could be better right now. “What was it you said earlier? I want it rough?” Ivan grunted as Gene pulled off, earning a stifled laugh. “You didn’t give me rough when I wanted it..”

Of course this is payback, Ivan should’ve expected this, especially after him mentioning it. “I’d move faster, kitty.. don’t make me take control again..” Ivan warmed and Gene shuddered from pure ecstasy. Oh, how he craved for it. “I’d love to see you try..” Gene murmured, which just made Ivan grip onto his hair. “You know this meifwa ear set comes with a tail, right?” Gene stiffened as his cheeks flushed, just stroking Ivan slowly. “I-I know..” “And I know you’d hate if you had to wear it..” God damn it. Gene looked away as he stroked him faster, Ivan just chuckling along with a moan. “Good kitty..” Gene lowered himself back onto his dick, bobbing at a more regular speed. Still only a quarter of the way though, he felt as if Ivan didn’t deserve the entirety. Clearly Ivan felt differently. Gene felt the grip on his hair tighten and he let out a muffled squeak as his head was suddenly pushed down, making him take in more than half of his dick. “Fuck, much better..” Ivan moaned as he held him in place, slowly thrusting up into his throat. Ivan knew Gene had a good gag reflex, and he always abused this fact. Gene couldn’t even pull away, he just made muffled noises as he sucked.

Ivan groaned as he pulled out, still holding onto Gene’s face. He knew why. Gene quickly shut his eyes and opened his mouth, gasping as he felt the, sadly, familiar warm liquid hit his face and mouth. “F-Fuck..” He mumbled as Ivan stroked himself, Gene just waiting until Ivan was done before opening his eyes. “Oh, you look just so.. good..” Ivan grinned and Gene glared at him, asking why he couldn’t just cum in his mouth. “Like a normal person.” Ivan actually laughed, his shoulders shaking a bit. “That’s rich.” He hummed with one of his shit eating smirks on his face. “Implying I could be normal.” Okay, edgelord. “But really, you look so much cuter with a face full of cum..” Ivan grinned widely and Gene huffed, feeling like a toy. “Oh, but you were naughty.. Teasing me like that..” Ivan moved closer to Gene, the bed dipping in as he did. “Bend over.” Ivan growled lowly and Gene’s stomach did a lazy flip around. “C-Can I clean my face first-“ “No, now take off your boxers and bend over.” Gene gulped and moved around, taking off his boxers before bending over so the side of his face rested against the bed. He whined as Ivan gripped his hips, pulling him upwards so his ass stuck out more. Gene waited, the silence being deafening. 

He heard Ivan walk around, open drawers, and shuffling. He knew he was grabbing something, and he scared of what. He heard the familiar pop of a cap, and he knew Ivan had grabbed the lube. Gene shut his eyes as a hand moved to his ass, letting out a sudden squeak as something pushed into him. He clawed at the sheets and gripped tightly, moaning loudly at the suddenly force. “Bad kitty.” Ivan sat down on the bed, grabbing onto Gene and pulling him over his lap. “You look cuter with the tail, in my defence.” Gene dug his face into the bed sheet with a whine, wiggling his body a bit. Ivan moved a hand to hold Gene’s body, using his other to move towards his ass. “This might sting a bit..” Ivan hummed and Gene tensed, letting out a loud groan as a sharp pain went through him. “I-Ivan!” Ivan just grinned widely as he repetitively slapped his ass, just doing this to punish him for being annoying. He was always annoying.

After a while of doing that, Gene was red all over and his throat hurt from moaning loudly, he was basically screaming. “C-Christ..” He mumbled quietly and Ivan grinned, asking if he was still up for sex. “Of course I am..” Gene muttered as he was pulled up, his whole face being red. “How adorable..” Gene just glared, telling Ivan to stop using ‘cute’ and ‘adorable.’ “It’s weird..” Gene’s voice was super raspy, he would probably lose it within the next few days. Heh, not that Ivan minded. “Could you beg a little more? You knooow it’s my favourite..” Gene nearly hit him.


	16. Waitin’ For [Gene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene doesn’t want to talk about his ex boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP (implied physical, emotional, and sexual), NON CON, SELF HARM
> 
> I got inspired by someone’s story but uhh I’m not gonna @ them, bc I’m embarrassed  
> even if both our fics were for minecraft fandoms.  
> mine sucks but I wrote it in one sitting, of course it will. probably unrealistic, but hey. I just had the urge to write.

He was twenty years old.

He was recently kicked out of his home, he cursed his mother out as she told him to get out. Dante wasn’t home at the time, he just came back and his mother said Gene moved out.

He didn’t have a plan, found a shitty apartment in the shitty side of town. Couldn’t afford to live alone, got a roommate. His roommate gives him the creeps, he’s the type of guy to spike girls drinks.

At least he’s straight.

Roommate tells him he’s throwing a party tonight. Gene couldn’t be less thrilled. A bunch of men and women like him, piled into their tiny apartment. He acts like it doesn’t bother him, and roommate says he’s welcome to come out and party. 

The group of people Roommate knew, were vile. The men were exactly like him, and the women were just there for the alcohol and drugs. Of course there’s drugs, their house smelled with weed. (Roommate later on, becomes the reason he picks up weed)

Gene sits in his room, on his shitty laptop. He’s job searching, as his job at the corner store won’t last forever. And it pays like ass, barely just enough to cover rent. The music was blaring, and it gave him a headache. He shuffled in his bed and pulled his laptop closer, scrolling down the job forum. Honestly, there has to be something here for him.

He looked up as his door suddenly opened, a man standing in the doorway. Gene had never seen this man in his life. “Hey sweetheart, while are ya all hidden in here?” The man spoke just above the music, and his voice was rough. Drunk, or something. “Uh, this isn’t connected to the party.” Gene said as he pushed his laptop to the side, getting up. The man was already moving into his room, shutting the door behind him. “And why not? You look like fun to me,” Gene meets him halfway, putting a hand on the guys chest. Thank god Gene was tall, being short in this situation wouldn’t be fun. Tallness doesn’t equal strength though. “Get out, I’m not one of your drunk friends.” Gene said as he pushed the guy back, who did not budge At first. “Come on, come out for a drink,” The man cooed and Gene internally cursed to himself, knowing this man was stronger.

And frankly? Terrifying.

“Fine, just give me a minute to get ready. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” The man seemed pleased, and he backed off. Gene huffed as he moved over to his bed, grabbing his laptop and sliding it underneath his bed. He stood back up and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. It was worst outside, the living room could barely be walked through. But nonetheless, he made it into the kitchen. And there the guy was, leaning up against the counter with a pleased look on his face. “What do you want to drink, darling?” He asked as you approached, snaking an arm around his waist and squeezing too tightly. “Uh, just a beer..” Gene muttered as he opened the fridge, grabbing the first beer can he saw. “Not into mixing?” He asked and Gene just nodded as he poured his can into a cup. 

Didn’t want to say, ‘no, I don’t trust anyone in this house.’

He danced with this guy as he drank, telling him fake nonsense as he told him some back. Gene didn’t even know his name, and he knew this man didn't want to know his. He wanted one thing, and that’s a good night. It was by Gene’s fourth beer, when the man said he’d get his beer for him. If Gene wasn’t already tipsy, he would say no. The man left and came back, handing Gene the drink. Gene brought it to his lips and he could see the twinkle in this man's eyes. Gene knew immediately, but he didn’t stop drinking it. Apart of him was in denial, but the rest of him knew.

He looked a bit too eager as you became to get more ‘drunk,’ feeling dizzy and tired. He asks if he wanted to go back to his room, and Gene just mumbled nonsense. Apparently that means yes. He never said no. Gene kept mumbling bullshit as he was pulled back to his own room, surprised this douche even managed to shut the door behind them. Granted, it’s not fully shut. A crack it still open, and it’s haunting. His back hits his bed and he’s underneath the man in seconds. He was mumbling about how ‘easy’ this was and how ‘good’ Gene looks.

Gene just laid there. He wasn’t fighting it, as hid need to vomit grew and grew. 

As his shirt was pulled off, something brought him back down to reality.

“What the fuck?” The man asked as he stared at Gene’s arms, his eyebrows raised. Gene’s eyes grew wide and he tried to hide his arms in his chest, the man just pinning them back once more. He stared at Gene’s arms; noticing the faint, thin lines across his arms. There’s a reason Gene had comfort in wearing long sleeved shirts. “You’re one of those emo bitches?” The man asked with a slight chuckle, and everything within Gene wanted to scream. 

No. I’m depressed. This doesn’t mean I’m emo because I’ve self harmed.

He said nothing, just looked ashamed.

“Do you slit your wrists because you wanna die, or something?” The man asked and Gene’s mouth felt dry. 

“Sometimes,” He managed to finally say, it felt like his first real word in hours. The man laughed as he got closer to him, grinning.

“That’s kinda hot.”

Gene didn’t speak much during the whole thing, he just did whatever would make the guy happy. 

This didn’t count as assault, right? He never said no. Frankly, he never said anything. But he still felt disgusted, he still felt violated. He still wanted to vomit and cry, and just scream for as long as he could. But he didn't say no.  
In his eyes, he was just overreacting. 

He still ended up throwing up though.

The man said his name was ******

Gene refused to ever say it. He was just the man to him, the man who made Gene feel worse then he already was.

Somehow, they stayed in contact. Gene thinks he liked the way Gene was vulnerable.

Roommate says congrats on Gene getting some in the morning, noting how he knew those two would ‘hit it off.’

Roommate wouldn’t give a shit if he knew what had happened. 

-

Somewhere along the way, Gene found himself dating him. It’s not like he wanted to, it just happened.

Gene chewed the top of his pen as he stared at Is papers, feeling irritated that he couldn’t get this stupid lesson. Sometimes he wanted to just drop out of college, it was too expensive anyways. 

He heard his phone starts to ring, and he glances to the side. When the name ‘Dante’ is sprawled across his screen, he nearly jumps. Dante was his eighteen year old brother, and he hasn’t spoken to him in months. 

****** would be pissed if he answered, but..

Gene picked up the phone, saying hello.

“Gene? Oh my Irene, you picked up!” Dante laughed, his too happy voice coming through. “Yeah, heh. It’s been a while, how’re you?” Gene asked, pushing away the anxiety that rose in him. “I’ve been great! I’m graduating soon, I just.. wanted to know if you could make it..” 

Gene gulped heavily as a lump began to form in his throat.

“I.. I’ll have to see, when is it?” Gene asked quietly and Dante told him in two weeks, it’ll be on the seventeenth. “I just want you to-“ Dante was cut off as Gene’s bedroom door was slammed open, his boyfriend standing in the doorway. “Whoa! What was that?” Dante asked as Gene felt sheer panic, quickly saying he had to go. He heard Dante protest but he had already hit end call, putting his phone down as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Who the fuck was that?” He asked in an annoyed tone and Gene felt like throwing up again. “My brother.. Just asking about his graduation..” 

“Are you going?”  
“..Do you want me to?”

He had to ask permission.

“Why do you still have his number?”   
“I must’ve forgot to delete that one. Honestly, silly me..” 

He doesn’t look impressed.

“No, I don’t want you to go.”  
“Then I won’t.”

He regrets this choice for years.

-

Sometimes Gene wants to scream and run away.

He wants to just drop everything and leave.

Leave his bad apartment, leave his bad boyfriend, leave everything. 

He tried it once.

He was caught.

“What are you doing?” His boyfriend asked with raised eyebrows, having walked in on Gene shoving clothes into a backpack. Gene squeaked and jumped back in surprise, staring at him with wide eyes. “Are you.. leaving me?” He asked and Gene felt numb. 

“What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing! You did nothing!” Gene ran up to him, grabbing his hand.

“You hate me?” He asked and Gene panicked, saying no what felt like a hundred times.

“I don’t hate you! I love you!” He assured him and his boyfriend looked away, asking if he was seeing someone else. “Are you whoring yourself out?” 

“No! Never!” Gene stammered. “I only love you!”  
It almost came out like begging.

“Good.” He said and kissed Gene’s neck, it went shivers up his spine. “You’re mine.”

Sometimes he was worse. One night, Gene went out with classmates and stayed out till three in the morning. His phone had died, but he had at least fifty messages. Ranging from, “Babe, where are you?” “Why the hell aren’t you texting back?” “I’ll fucking kill myself if you don’t text back, is that what you want?”

That sent Gene running home into his arms, crying about how he’s sorry and how he’ll never do it again.

He never went out with those classmates again.

-

And when he does eventually leave, what happens?

He dated the man for four years, and then went running. The messages like that stayed for months and months, until he blocked the number. Well, until Sasha blocked the number.

He had kept three numbers in his phone, hidden from his ex.

Dante.  
Sasha.  
Zenix.

He called Sasha first, and she started to curse him out for not contacting her for fucking YEARS and then this? She stopped when she realized Gene was on the verge of a breakdown, and she asked where he was. She went there and picked him up, taking him back to her and Zenixs shitty apartment. 

It took awhile for him to open up, and they let him live there for a few months. Just until he got a stable job. He woke up often, scared about being found. The amount of times they had to convince him not to go back, as the dread of leaving dawned onto Gene. 

Gene got back in contact with Dante after a year, and Dante was still his cheerful self.   
It comforted Gene, slightly. 

It took a few more years, until he got the job offer at love~love paradise. While that fell through, he found people he needed most. 

He got a stable job.  
He got a house with his friends.  
He rekindled his friendship with his brother.

Everything was fine.

-

“Gene! Customer at your table!” Aaron called out and Gene stood up, grabbing a menu as he fixed his collar. It was your average day at the maid cafe, steady. As Aaron called that someone was at his table, he headed out. He walked towards the table, smiling at the people he passed. There was maybe, six couples in the cafe and four people by themselves. 

It had been over five years ago.

He began his regular dialogue as he got to the table. 

“Hello! Welcome to the Kawaii Treat Maid Sweet Café! I’m Gene, your butler! What can I get for you, mas-“ He was cut short as he stared at the person at the table. He sat there, leant back. He had stubble now, and he stared Gene up and down. He met his eyes, placing down the cup of water he was given. 

“Hey, babe. It’s been a while, huh?”

No one knew what he looked like. Gene refused to show Sasha and Zenix photos, they haunted him. 

Gene was frozen, his mouth felt dry and his hands shook slightly.

It had been years. Fucking years. He was forgetting about him, he was happy. He had a job, he had friends, he had a fucking life.

No one knew.

Sasha and Zenix weren’t here.

It was just him, staring at the man that violated him and abused him for years.

How did he find him.

.  
.  
.

Apart of Gene wanted to run, to go crying in the back room and have someone else cover his table.

Apart of Gene wanted to kiss him, and ask him how he’s been and say how much he missed him, that he’s sorry for leaving.

Apart of him wants to act like he doesn’t know who he is.

Apart of him, knew what he wanted to do. 

He reached down and grabbed the cup of water, lifting it back up.

He wasn’t thinking.

He threw the water directly into his face, blinking back tears as he started to swear loudly at the sudden cold burst. 

“Get the fuck out.” Gene snapped as he slammed the cup back, turning his back to him and walking directly into the back room. It was kinda hard not to hear the commotion, Gene pushing last Aaron and Garroth as he moved into the back. “Wha- Aaron began and Gene just whipped around, facing him. “Get that man out of the fucking cafe,” Gene was on the verge of a breakdown, and Aaron didn’t ask twice. 

Aaron, would later relate to Gene. He knows what it’s like to be abused.

Gene knew all his coworkers, his friends, were staring at him as he sat down on a piece of furniture. Aphmau had went out front to make sure he was escorted out, and Zane had done the same, as well as to clean up the water. 

Gene hid his face in his hands, his body shaking as the panic finally set in.

He found him.

He knows where he works.

He could come back.

“What the hell was that?” Laurance asked as he walked into the back room, the others following. Zane stayed out front, making sure the customers were comfortable. “Did he say something fucked up to you?” Laurance added and Gene was frozen still, not replying. “Not really.. I was close by, I just heard him calling Gene ‘babe?’ I mean, people tend to be weird with us..” Damien said gently and Aphmau walked over to him, nearly down with a hand on his shoulder.

“Did you.. know him, Gene?” She gently asked and it took a moment, but Gene shook his head yes.

“Can you.. tell me who he is?” Aphmau furrowed her eyebrows as Gene quickly shook his head, managing to mutter a few words. 

“Not.. now..” 

“Do you.. want me to call Sasha? Zenix?” She gently asked and Gene quickly nodded, so she shot Aaron a lion. He was already dialling. 

“Where the fuck is he.” Sasha said as she pushed into the room, Zenix following suite. “H-He’s gone.. Aaron kicked him out..” Gene mumbled as he glanced up, his eyes red from the silent crying he’s been doing since he got back here. A few of the staff remained in the room, being silent. “I threw his drink at him..” Gene added and Zenix said he deserved it. 

“He deserves a lot more than that.” Sasha muttered, clearly being pissed.

“H-He found me..” Gene felt the tears coming back. “He’ll never find you again, once I hex his ass.” Gene actually laughed a bit, sniffing as he wiped under his nose. “I’m.. going to have to explain it to the others.. I kinda made a scene..” Sasha sighed a bit and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing hard. “If you’re ready to do that, then that’s fine.” 

“I’m for sure not, but.. It feels right. At the very least.. I should probably tell Aphmau,” Sasha smiles slightly and Zenix sat next to him, rubbing his back. They comforted him for a while, until Aphmau was back in the room. Sasha told everyone else to leave, and shut the door behind them when they left.

“..Who was that guy?” Aphmau asked gently as she sat next to him and Gene sighed, gulping quietly.

“He was my ex.”


	17. Night After [Saurtis]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was more then a little heartbroken over Sookie being a lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MULTI! FANDOM!  
> Yeah I changed this to have multiple MC roleplay one shots!! It might just be Yandere high school one shots and aphmau ones so /:   
> WARNINGS; I fixed YHS and fixed Sam’s bad reaction. Warning for gay, and possible underaged content ™ no sex, but

“What is worse, then her being a fucking lesbian, Taurtis?” Sam complained to thin air, Taurtis being in the kitchen. Sam was laid out on the couch, sprawled out on the couch. He groaned yet again and Taurtis rolled his eyes, stepping back into the living room. Sam met his eyes first, looking annoyed and just overall heartbroken. “I don’t know, death?” He mumbled as he walked over, placing a bottle down on the table.

A big bottle of sake, was all Sam saw. He quickly reached down and popped off the top, slinging it back as he gulped some down. “Whoa, whoa!” Taurtis quickly said as he ripped the drink from his hands, Sam just grunting. “What?” He mumbled tiredly and Taurtis sat next to him, saying not to drink it at once. “We are sharing, after all.” He said as he used his school jacket sleeve to wipe the top, raising it up to take a drink. “Fine,” Sam leaned back and grabbed a GameCrab controller, looking at their screen with a blank expression.

Only ten minutes had passed. Sam never wiped the bottle after Taurtis drank, so Taurtis stopped as well. Sam has undone his tie and threw his jacket off, saying it was hot. He was already on his way to getting drunk, he was such a lightweight it barely took anything. They could barely focus on Smash anymore, the two just laughing at seemingly nothing now. “We should, like, try weed,” Sam randomly said and Taurtis snickered, quickly saying no.

“If you act like this when drunk? Good lord, you’d be a wreck when high.” He nudged him with his leg. “Besides, we’re good boys.” Sam stared at his leg and laughed, asking if they really were. “If I was so good, Sookie would..” Here we go. “Dude, she likes girls.” Taurtis reminded and Sam groaned, saying he could be a girl. “I’d look good in a dress?” Sam asked with a grin and Taurtis just laughed, leaning back as he let his GameCrab controller drop to the side. “I’d for sure smash female Sam, Samatha?” Taurtis said in a teasing tone, feeling awkward as Sam just met his eyes.

That didn’t come out right.

“..I was messing around!” Taurtis averted his eyes, a light red colour covering his face more then it already was from the alcohol. “Did you just say you’d fuck me?” Sam asked quickly and Taurtis said no just as fast, shaking his head fast. “I just- I JOKED and said I’d sleep with a female you, cause- well, it was a JOKE!” Sam blinked a bit as he stared at him, grabbing the sake. “You just said you’d sleep with me, dude.” He said before taking another drink, Taurtis just groaning.

“I said I’d sleep with a FEMALE you, bro.” Taurtis muttered and Sam cocked his head to the side, asking what was wrong with male him. “Sam, I’m not gay. It was a no homo joke;” Taurtis said, quickly glancing at him. “And neither are you.” Sam scooted over slightly and placed down the sake, “I’m not?” He was super drunk, it was all over his face.

“Sam, you’re freaking me out,” Taurtis said and Sam rolled his eyes at him a bit. “You like women, you like Sookie!” Taurtis pointed out and Sam whined quietly, moving a finger to his lips. “If Sookie is gay, maybe I should try it too?” “That’s literally not how that works,” Taurtis slapped his hand away, Sam giggling cutely. “Are you the expert of gays, Taurtis?” He teased and Taurtis hesitated, because well no, he wasn’t. But if he says that, Sam might make a back handed comment.

“Let’s just see, okay? There’s no harm in this, dude..” Sam grabbed hold of his face and Taurtis flushed, going to say something, going to say literally anything. He was cut off, of course, by gentle lips on his own. Taurtis had his eyes wide open, which you really shouldn’t do when kissing someone. But this wasn’t just someone, it was Sam. His best friend for years, his roommate, the one he was the closest two on this earth. Sure, sometimes the have flirty banter, but that was jokes, right?

The kiss wasn’t awful, it wasn’t bad at all. Sam leaned into it and let his hands fall from his face, his arms moving to lazily move around Taurtis’s neck and shoulders. Taurtis didn’t even realize he had shut his eyes, or that he was leaning into it too. Probably a bit too much, actually, as Sam was being pushed back slightly. Taurtis didn’t really stop, just embraced it and let Sam fall back onto the couch. And of course, Sam pulled him down as well.

This was wrong, right? He was kissing his best friend, a guy, and kinda enjoying it? Maybe his body thinks it’s a girl, but his mind knows. It’s Sam, with his caramel brown hair, and his stupid dark brown, nearly red eyes. Not to mention, the stupid bunny ears that were so soft and oh my god he was touching them now. He had a hand gently gripping one, he hadn’t even noticed. They were very soft, and the sudden touch made Sam wiggle from beneath him.

Sam pulled away and leant back, panting quietly as he looked down. Taurtis inhaled slowly, and then exhaled. He needed to breathe, and relax. He was still holding his ear. He quickly let go when he realizing, cursing quietly to himself. “Hmm..” Sam mumbled as he glanced back up, Taurtis catching his eyes for a moment before looking away. “I thought you were straight.” Sam asked with a slight smirk and Taurtis opened his mouth, shutting it as he thought about it. Two seconds ago, he had his hands touching Sam’s ears. Ten seconds ago, he was making out with him. Passionately, making them both lose their breathe. He was still overtop of the smaller male. 

“..Are you gay?” Taurtis asked him, clearly using this to ignore that same question for himself. Sam seemingly thought for a moment, a rare thing for him to do. “I don’t know, I’ve never really kissed a dude before now.. And I’ve never even thought about it..” His words were mumbled and slightly slurred, as he glanced to the side. “But that.. was fucking amazing..” Taurtis thanked him for the compliment and Sam hit his chest, letting out a sudden loud laugh. “You’re so fucking gay,” He laughed and Taurtis shook his head quickly, saying Sam was the gay one. “At least I said no homo!” Taurtis pointed out, causing Sam to burst into a fit of short giggles.

“Yeah? So when you moved on top of me, and grabbed my ears.. Still no homo?” Taurtis hesitated. He hit his lip, feeling his face heat up even more. Was he really doing this? “I, don’t think I’m gay,” He started, watching Sam’s eyebrows raise. “But, I mean, you could keep trying to turn me gay.. Especially with how you kiss.” Taurtis flirted, trying his best to work his charm. “Holy shit, did you really just-“ Sam started laughing and hid his face behind his hands, snickering loudly. “I mean, you’re fucking welcome for the compliment,” Taurtis grinned and Sam just smacked Taurtis in the chest, trying not to laugh. 

In a way, this should be weird. two best friends suddenly kissing and all. Somehow, to them, it was normal. They had a connection this entire time, just didn’t accept it.


	18. Foxy [Blance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is dumb, it’s just a small thing I wrote for my friends fox au. Was suppose to be longer, lost interest.   
> It’s a crack ship

“Oh my Irene..” Blaze stared at the shorter male, who was flushed red and also kinda panicking. Atop his head, were a pair of fluffy ears. More fluffy then meifwa ears, and too small to be werewolf ears. Fox ears, is what they were. Not to mention, he had a tail now pushing his shirt up. This was a secret, so he didn’t have clothes perfectly made for this. “Blaze..” He felt embarrassed and even angered, he let this secret side of him come out where Blaze could see it. He kept it hidden for a reason, and now it was just out there. 

“Your ears..” Blaze just kinda stared, and Laurance wanted to hide away forever. He wanted to die. “Are they.. soft?” Now, Blaze was kinda an airhead. Everyone knew this, but come on. He did not just, you know, see a rare WEREFOX, and first thought was are his ears soft. “Can I touch them?” Okay, he was on something. Was it weed? It was probably weed. “Aren’t you freaked out? Aren’t you worried? Concerned?” Blaze cocked his head to the side, smiling faintly at the shorter male. “Why would I be? I know foxes can be powerful, and I know some werewolves use them for bad, but..” He moved his arm up and pushed his hair through his hair, Laurance turning red as he brushed against his ears slightly. “I would never hurt an angel.”

Okay, as if Laurance was an angel, but he wasn’t correcting him. Blaze had his hand in his hair still, before he moved his hand over to his ears. Laurance twitched his ears at the sudden touch and leaned into his hand, Blaze smiling widely. They were soft, extremely soft to the touch and were a beautiful colour. A deep orange, which complimented his hair colour nicely. Laurance shut his eyes and let Blaze pet his ears, it being a gentle moment.

Laurance should be scared of him. However, he trusted Blaze. Like how he trusted Aaron, he knew Blaze wouldn’t be an asshole. Or at least, he hoped. “Do foxes like, purr?” Blaze asked and Laurance opened an eye, simply to roll it at him. “No,” He huffed. “Foxes have a scream, they can howl, bark.. it’s nothing like a purr or a werewolf howl, though.” Blaze nodded and smiled at him, asking if he liked it when his ears were touched. “It’s.. nice, I suppose..” His face was red.

Blaze scratched one of his ears, grinning as Laurance began to wag his tail, almost like a happy puppy. Blaze stared at his tail for only a moment, before reaching down and gently grabbing it. “B-Blaze!” Laurance squeaked as he suddenly leaned against him, Blaze seeming confused. “Huh?”

“I-It’s sensitive! You have to ask first!” Laurance mumbled as he averted his eyes, Blaze looking at him. He was puzzled. “Sensitive how?” He wondered and Laurance hesitated, trying to find a way to explain it. “Is it sexual?” Laurance quickly shook his head, stepping away and making an X motion with his arms. “NO, IT’S NOT.” He insisted. “IT'S JUST..,” He hesitated. “Weird!” 

Blaze stared at him for a moment before letting go of his tail, chuckling. “Okaaay. I mean, I don’t get it, but you look cute.” Laurance looked away from him and sighed slowly, glancing back briefly. “Thanks,”


	19. Bundle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more unfinished garbage!  
> i have a lil text b4 every new one shot, explaining the very minimum.  
> these will probs never be finished so

IDK HOW TO DESCRIBE THIS. It's an au i have with my friend Bio, called upside diaries. It's mcd but mixed around, check out its tag on Instagram #upsidediaries. anyways its gaaron time #transgar4ever  
\--------  
Garroth was leant up against the wall of the building, his head turned towards Aaron. He currently spoke to their group, discussing what to do next, should Tu’la attack. Garroth nodded along, but his head was in the clouds. His head was swirling with thoughts, mostly which involved Aaron. They had secretly grown.. very close ver the past few weeks, and it gave him a rush he hadn’t felt since Kim as alive. It felt amazing, it felt so real.

“Garroth?” Nekoette asked and Garroth came out of his own thoughts, glancing up. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice being a bit harsh. He’d been feeling ill lately, but didn’t say anything in fear of what it might be. “Are you okay? Your face is looking green..” Nekoette asked in a worried tone, which caused the others to turn to her. “Hm? Oh, yeah I’m fine..” Garroth mumbled as he stood up straight, suddenly stumbling to the left. “Whoa!” Lucinda said as she grabbed onto Garroth’s shoulder, asking if he was okay. “I’m..” Garroth paused and put a hand over his mouth “not okay..” Aaron took a step forward but then recoiled back as Garroth began to bend over, looking quite ill. “Oh my Irene, do you need a bucket?” Nekoette quickly asked and Garroth opened his mouth to reply, but it was not words that came out. 

Lucinda let out a squeak and jumped back a little as Garroth began to get sick, Katelyn quickly moving to his side and patting his back. “Dmitri! Go get Zane and Vylad, or any other doctors you may be able to find!” Katelyn quickly said and Dmitri nodded, darting out of the building. “Uggh..” Garroth groaned as he finished getting sick, leaning his body up against Katelyn, who was basically a parent for everyone. “Sorry for worrying you..” Garroth mumbled and Katelyn rubbed his back, shaking her head a little. “It’s fine, come on.” Katelyn guided Garroth to an empty room, glancing at Aaron as she did. Aaron looked worried for both of them, but mostly Garroth. “I’ll postpone the meeting!” Aaron declared and Katelyn said that was a good idea, walking into the room and laying Garroth down. “I’m going to see Lily.” Aaron called out before leaving, Garroth taking off his blindfold. He stared up at the worried figure and smiled a bit, Katelyn asking how long he felt sick. “Uh, for quite a while, actually..” Garroth said sheepishly, and Katelyn groaned.

“I’m an outcast to this group, I thought you didn’t care!” He mumbled and Katelyn groaned, saying he was an idiot. “Aaron cares about you, so we all do.”  
\-------  
haha anyways mcd fan kid time B) i love deidre  
\------  
“Daaad.” Gene glanced up from where he stood, chuckling softly as his daughter ran towards him. She was, what, fifteen now? God, Gene felt old. “Yes, pest?” He asked and she gasped, hitting her arms against him. “Rude!” Gene walked past her, getting her to follow along. “Is it possible for me to, umm..” Here we go. “There’s this party..” Gene stopped walking and turned around, raising his eyebrows as he crossed his arms. “And where will this party be?” He asked her, watching as her tail swayed slowly behind her. “It’ll be, um.. At a guys house..” Now, let’s think. Deidre, Gene’s fifteen year old daughter, wanted to go to a party. Parties equal drinking, lots of ale. “Will you be drinking?” Deidre quickly shook her hands, waving her hands as well. “Of course not! Ale is gross!” She made a face and Gene glanced at her, not knowing whether to believe it. Oh, he said he would never drink, and then never stopped drinking when at the guards academy. “Hm,” Deidre pouted at her father, starting to slowly blink. Shit, the look was happening. “But.. Dad..” Fuck. “Don’t you trust me?” How dare she do this? To her weak hearted father? “Ask Dante.” Gene replied as he turned away, Deidre groaning loudly. “What? No! You- You know he’ll say no!”  
\-----  
fucking... galto, gene x balto, was a thing i wrote for ig. also back when i shipped ivante, i do Not anymore so,  
\-----  
“Who the fuck picked the song?” Gene loudly asked as he stared at the screen, being annoyed at the Grease icon staring back at him.”Guess who, dick.” Sasha yelled before taking a drink, smirking as Gene groaned loudly. “And who am I dancing with..” The rules were simple. Someone would pick a song for another to dance to. If it’s a duet, they pick a person to dance with them. Their party was quite small, but that was fine. Sasha, Zenix, Dante, Ivan, Fenrir, and- “Balto.” Sasha replied and Gene bit his lip, Balto laughing as he stood up. “I’m obviously going to win.” Dante slowly pulled out his phone, snuggling closer to Ivan. “I’ll be uh, what’s his name? Danny?” Balto said as he waved his hand over where Danny was. “What? Why am I Sandy?” Gene complained and Balto grinned, asking him if he really wanted the answer to that one. Rude. “Okay, sheesh..” Gene muttered as he picked Sandy, sighing a bit.

“Is this dance hard?” Balto hummed and checked, saying it was four stars. “Great.” Gene sighed as they began, Dante quickly starting to record. Gene glanced at Balto for a second, eyeing him up. Balto was, what, 6’3? He had shoulder length brown hair, which he wore in a tiny ponytail, and he wore a thin jacket, paired with a dark orange shirt and black jeans. Very spooky. “Look at the screen, dipshit.” Zenix called over and Gene blushed, quickly looking towards the screen. His best friends were assholes. Balto pretended to walk onto the scene like Danny did, grinning as he fixed his jacket. Gene noticed Sandy began to do the same, and he quickly followed. He blew the kiss to Balto, who caught it in return. God, this was a romantic duet. Of fucking course, thanks Sasha. Gene followed Sandy’s movements, not liking how sexualized it was. Ugh. Balto followed Danny’s motion of taking off his jacket, taking off his own as well. Balto really was here to win, huh? Gene blushed Balto dropped onto his knees for the dance, hearing the others whistle.

Gene pretended to take off a jacket as Balto slid over to him, before standing up. “You better shape up..” Dante hummed along to the music as he recorded the two dancing, Ivan chuckling as he pulled him closer. Gene turned very red when he got to the part where he had to literally pull Balto towards him from the chin, which was.. weird. Fuck this, he’s making Sasha do careless whispers next. Fucker. “Gene sucks at dancing.” He heard Dante say, which made him glance at him. When he noticed the phone pointed towards him, he narrowed his eyes with a glare. Nevermind, he can do careless whispers next. As they danced, they suddenly got to a part where they had to legit embrace each other. Gene could hear Sasha laughing as he did it, knowing he hated his friends with a passion. Sasha had played nearly every Just Dance game, she knew the most embarrassing songs. She was a god damn evil human.

He knew the song as ending, as they did that weird.. Embracing part again. Gene watched in horror as the coming up icon, showed Sandy being carried by Danny. “I’m not doing that.” Gene quickly said but Balto said he had to, as it was apart of the game. As the [art game, Gene weakly jumped, squeaking as Balto pulled him fully up. He wrapped his legs around Balto’s waist, holding on tightly as they suddenly spun. “Hot.” Sasha grinned as Gene shook his shoulders when he was suppose to, his face purely red. As the song slowly ended, Balto laughed as Gene immediately started yelling at Sasha. “And you too, Dante! Why are you filming?!” Dante squeaked but quietly laughed, saying he needed blackmail. “Blackmail? You’re going next.” Dante paused his filming and sighed as he stood up, blushing as Gene said Ivan might as well stand up next.

“What song was you picking..” Gene didn’t answer him as he scrolled through, huffing angrily. Balto had put him down, and was now standing next to Fenrir. “Boom.” Gene stopped on careless whispers, which made Sasha laugh. “W-What.” Dante asked and Ivan just sighed, picking the male and shaking his head. “Come on, let’s just do this.”  
\-----  
ig i said fenrir and balto rights.  
this is actually a one shot for my mystreet rewrite, where fenrir was the omega instead of daniel. gucci.  
\-----  
“Fenrir? Is that you?”

He froze up on the toilet seat, his own tears being the only thing that was moving. “Fenrir! Open the door!” Balto demanded as he grabbed the stall door, shaking it a bit. Fenrir slowly stood up, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he opened the door. He pushed it open and stepped out with it, not meeting Balto’s eyes.

Fenrir was the omega, all the werewolves knew this. Ein made him the omega, for whatever reason. Maybe Ein did it because Fenrir didn’t fight, he wasn't a traditional werewolf? Maybe because he was tiny for a werewolf? Maybe he did it because Balto was the previous alpha before Aaron, and also Fenrir’s best friend. Who knows, but Fenrir knew what it meant. “You’re crying..” Balto said, his voice rising with anger. “Who the fuck made you cry?!” Balto yelled and Fenrir flinched slightly, forcing himself to look at Balto. “B-Balto, it’s none of your concern..” Fenrir knew Balto would try and fight everyone who got in Fenrir’s way. “Did Ein do this?! I swear, I’ll fucking skin him..” Balto looked and sounded livid, Fenrir had never seen him this mad. “I-I just..” Fenrir swallowed, looking into the mirror. His eyes were puffy from crying, and tears still ran down his cheeks. “Some.. guys just shoved me around a lot, said some.. shit to me..” “Who. Tell me who, Fenrir!” Balto asked as he grabbed Fenrir’s shoulders, looking down at his friend. “I-I can’t..” Fenrir whimpered and Balto gritted his teeth, being mad at whoever hurt his best friend. “T-They're.. assholes..” 

Fenrir grunted as he was pushed up against the locker, Jax chuckling as he stood over him. “You’re such a weak little omega.” Fenrir huffed a bit, being out of breath from the running he had previously done. He tried to run from Jax and Ryder, which had clearly failed. “It’s a laugh that Balto is actually friends with you.” Ryder sneered as he knocked him down, Fenrir dropping his textbook as he fell. These two were assholes. “It’s a shame that you wish you were more then his friend..”

“Fenrir?” Balto sadly asked as Fenrir began to cry more, his shoulders shaking a bit. Without saying another word, he pulled Fenrir into a tight hug. “B-Balto..” Fenrir sobbed against the talkers chest,  
\-----  
this had a prompt, and its PDH blance where lau is an edgelord bc uwu shadow knigt lau!11!!  
\------  
Blaze leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers against the desk, making a beat as he glanced around the empty classmate. With the teacher dozing off in his seat, and Blaze being bored out of his mind, he let his eyes wander. To the posters about anti bullying, to the drool pouring from his teachers mouth. Suddenly, to the door as it was pushed open.

In walked a human male, quite a short one as well. He had light brown hair, which was slightly messy. He seemed nervous, a bit off. He caught Blaze’s eyes and shut the door behind him, his eyes shifting over to the teacher. “Is.. Is he asleep?” Laurance asked as he walked forward, holding his backpack strap tightly. “Mmmhm.” Blaze replied as he sighed, turning around in his seat. “First time?” 

The short male nodded, walking over and picking the seat right next to Blaze. “I’m Laurance.. what’s your name?” Ah, Blaze thought he looked slightly familiar. He’s the flirty kid the year below him, a charming fellow. “The names Blaze.” Laurance paused for a moment, checking over Blaze. A seemingly tall werewolf, with few scars and bright red hair. Not to mention his unique eye colours, he was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Why are you in here?”

Laurance shifted in his seat, averting his eyes. “I.. Um..” Blaze leaned forward a bit, interested in where this was heading, with the hesitation in his voice. “You know Gene?” Blaze’s eyebrows went up quite fast, a wide grin. “A little thing like you managed to kick his ass?!” Blaze had heard the rumours. “W-What? I didn’t kick his ass!” 

“Well, I’ve heard otherwise!” He grinned widely and Laurance stared at him, his mouth agape. “I-I really- Where did you hear this?!” “From everyone.” “My Irene..” Blaze chuckled a bit, leaning back. “It was gossip that Gene got his ass kicked, but by you? Wow..” Blaze leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. “I’m impressed!” He grinned widely and Laurance felt his cheeks heat up a bit, averting his eyes.

“Do you wanna skip?” His head snapped back to look at Blaze, who had his eyebrows raised high with his grin. “What? I haven’t skipped anything.. since..” He thought back to freshmen year, and huffed to himself. “You know what? Yeah, let’s go.” He stood up and squeaked as Blaze sprung up, energy just bursting from him. “Let’s go!” He eagerly said as he grabbed Laurance’s hand, pulling him out of the room. Laurance barely had enough time to grab his backpack.

Werewolves were fast. 

They were to the boys bathroom in just moments, Laurance catching his breath. Blaze grinned and hopped up on a sink, his feet dangling. “Ah yes, the bathrooms.. where all high schoolers hang out.” Laurance chuckled as he leaned against the wall, Blaze just chuckling to himself.


	20. Bundle 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my notes app had some , gems.  
> again, will explain b4 each chapter etc etc

More shit for the upside diaries au! Remember the iconic mcd sleepover side story? That . But upside diaries?  
—————  
“SPIN THE BOTTLE!” Michi declared to the group, to which Lily squeaked at. KC let out a loud laugh as Aaron complained about how cliche this was, while noticeably blushing. While some complaining happened, Michi quickly jumped in and clarified this would be a combo of truth and dare, as well as spin the bottle. “I’ll spin first.” Nicole declared to the group, reaching down to grab the bottle. As she spun it, it quickly spun around. It slowly landed on Cadenza, who laughed. “The odds are in your favour. Truth or dare?” Nicole simply asked and Cadenza laughed, grinning at her.

“I’m not chicken! Dare me!” Cadenza said and Nicole raised her eyebrows, smirking to herself. “Fine, if you’re so cocky.. I dare you to kiss Katelyn.” Aaron gasped as three people stiffened. Katelyn and Cadenza, as well as Jeffory. “Wait, what?!” Aaron gasped and Michi groaned, saying she designed this game to avoid just this. KC laughed loudly and slapped her knee, saying this was priceless.   
———  
And MORE upside diaries! This time, the scene at Logan and donnas wedding but this au,,, ‘‘tis a mess but at least it’s aarmau?   
————  
“May I have this dance?”

Aaron stared at the shorter female, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Well, what else were you suppose to say when the priest asked you to dance?

It was Donna’s and Kiki’s big day, and it was time to party. The two danced, Kiki laughing happily with her wife. Because Kiki’s mother was the most extra person on earth, she had to get the best priest in the land; Lady Aphmau, the high priestess from O’Khasis. 

And she was currently asking Aaron to dance.

He had just finished dancing with Lily, who quickly walked off when she had noticed the priestess approach. “I-I’d loved to!” Aaron quickly said with a smile and Aphmau smiled, grabbing onto Aaron’s hand as he held it out. She pulled him close and moved a hand onto his hip, gripping it slightly as she pulled him closer.   
————  
This is just.... THIS IS HORNY ON MAIN, BUT NOT ACTUALLY NSFW.....  
————  
“I think I look cute!”   
Laurance grinned as he looked into the back room mirror, doing a little twirl as the dress lifted slightly. He stared down at the maid dress on his body, it had a dark green hue. “You actually do, it’s an improvement.” Garroth teased him and Laurance rolled his eyes, turning around to face the others while flipping off Garroth. 

The maid cafe was having a theme day, and it’s where they all ‘switched outfits.’ Aaron and Zane took the day off, as they were the only two they flat out refused to take part in this. Aphmau complained about that, but let it slide. Garroth wore a a baby blue maid dress, and he looked very amused with himself. All the ruffles and bows, this was something Garroth enjoyed. “This is so much fun.” KC squealed as she walked by, adjusting her bow tie. “It’s so quirky, and the customers will love it!” Laurance chuckled as he glanced around, noting everyone in. Aphmau and KC wore suits, a purple and a pink one respectfully. While the other four boys, himself, Garroth, Damien, and Gene wore dresses. Of course, each a different shade. Gene was teal, and Damien was a light green, as Laurance was a dark green and refused to wear a brown maids dress.

As the shop opened, the wave cane in. Their regular customers were ecstatic by the cute theme, complimenting everyone on their new gorgeous outfits. KC really outdid herself on this one, honestly.   
————  
Confession; Gene x Lau is up there for my favourite ships, and thus this... was attempted  
————  
“Get up.” Gene looked down at the shorter male, who was leant up against a brick wall. “Gene..? Well, ain’t this a place to find ya..” It was seven in the morning. Gene was doing his garbage run, as it’s his JOB, and came across a familiar face.

“What are you doing? Are you drunk?” Gene asked as he kneeled down, raising a hand to Laurence’s forehead. He was so flushed and hot, and he stunk like cheap beer. “Hey, hey.. since when were you allowed to touch me?” Laurance barely attempted to swat his hand away, and Gene just sighed quietly. “Come on, we’re going home.” Gene didn’t give him time to answer as he snaked his arm around Laurance’s waist, moving the other around his neck. “Whaaaa..” Laurance whined as he was stood up, Gene guiding him to his dump truck. Thankfully, this shift is done alone.

He opened up the passenger door and helped Laurance climb in, biting his lip as he gently shut the door behind him. He quickly looped around and got in on his side,   
————  
This is JUST filth. just making out tho?? My friend ships Jayden x Lau and my monkey brain only thinks THIS  
Jayden is the perfect guy to mahandle this bottom  
————  
This was not how Laurance thought his life would go.

Laurance grunted as he was pushed against the wall, moving a hand to grip the others hair. They were just wondering, and got attacked by some enemies. Lowlife thieves, expect they had potions. And then Jayden was hit with one. The thieves ran and Laurance made sure he was okay, and.. well. 

“W-What the hell are you doing?” Laurance breathed as Jayden briefly pulled away, a small pant coming from his lips. Laurance stared at the taller male, noticing that his eyes.. they were different. They seemed glossed over, and it.. kinda looked like there was a slight heart shape to them? How odd.

“I don’t know..” Jayden breathed as he kissed Laurence’s neck, making the smaller shudder from the coldness of his lips. They weren’t even hiding, they were in a simple alleyway. Gods, Jayden had just.. basically pounced on him! “Jayden, we’re in plain sight..”  
————  
And the last one isn’t aphmau, but yandere high school! Made a gang au with a friend, it didn’t go farther then this.... Grian/Taurtis have a brotherly relationship btw  
————  
Grian leaned up against the wall, glancing at the group talking. His eyes moved to Taurtis, and he smiled faintly. He cared for Taurtis, he truly did. He was one of the only people on this earth he would consider family. His eyes shifted slightly to the left and he furrowed his eyebrows, his smile dropping. The man he worked under, their so call ‘leader,’ he did not trust.

The leader, Sam. He spoke to the group with a wild grin, explaining the details as he glanced around at everyone. He met eyes with Grian and smiled, asking if the details sounded good. “Yeah, they’re great, sir.” Grian muttered and Sam smiled tightly, asking the next person. Taurtis was his right hand man, has been for about two years now. He and Sam were as close as ever, maybe even two close sometimes. But Grian knew they weren’t that close, as Sam was seeing one of the other members.

He glanced towards Yuki, who hummed as she fiddled with her pocket knife. She noticed him staring and winked at him, Grian averting his eyes with a huff. Everyone in this fucking group was crazy. Expect for maybe Ellen, but even then they weren’t fully fucking sane. “Alright, that’s all for now. Taurtis?” Sam had turned around but glanced back, meeting eyes with the taller male. “My office, we just have to talk about our plans.” Grian narrowed his eyes as he watched the two walk off, Taurtis having a slight skip in his step.


End file.
